Arranged Marriage
by Yasumi
Summary: Post Avengers Loki is free from his cell only to be thrown into an arranged marriage with a woman he believes to be fully human. Loki is adamant about ignoring this union leaving his new wife to find ways to make the marriage work and restore happiness to both their lives. A Loki/Cephera fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I missed you all! It felt very unnatural to not be posting everyday. Well for those just reading my stuff for the first time welcome. This is just one of many Loki/Cephera fics I have written. Each fic depicting different ways the two characters meet. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Further Punishment

Loki was knelt before Odin in chains having just been released from his four year long solitude in the dungeons. His eyes peering up at the man he once thought to be his father. "I have been back and forth about what should be done with you. I partly blame myself for the path you choose." Odin said solemnly. "Recently I was reminded of an alliance I was offered that I had declined because I was not willing to give that king what he wished for but now..." Odin paused and Loki felt confused. Was Odin selling him as some kind of slave? Loki was aware he had shifted uncomfortably. He knew his sentence being cut short had more too it. That he wasn't simply about to be set free. "I've decided that I will make this alliance with this king and agree to his terms to have one of my boys, in this case you Loki, to be wed to his adoptive daughter."

Loki felt relieved and angry at the same time. He was being used as a bartering tool but in a much more daunting way. Odin had told him that he was taken to unite kingdoms, at the time he knew he meant Jotunheim but now it seemed he was to be used for a different alliance. Loki never thought to marry like this. Loki steeled himself and remained composed. If this was what Odin wanted there would be no stopping it. Loki was thinking perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. To have a woman at his beck and call for anything and everything he desired. A dutiful wife and perhaps, if he was really lucky, a beautiful one. One fit to be seen at his side.

"You will meet her the day before the wedding. The wedding will proceed at the end of the week." Loki swallowed. He hoped with all hope that she was at least fetching. Loki wasn't pleased but he could make this work for him. Not all arranged marriages ended badly. If she lacked intelligence and turned out to he completely boring at least he could teach her how to please him were it really counted. Loki wasn't a man to take a mistress but he would if absolutely needed. Really it would be determined by his wife and her eagerness to learn in the bedroom. "King Yorin Drogo will be here tomorrow to discuss further terms with myself but the marriage is settled." Odin added. Loki paused in his own mind. He'd heard that name before. He couldn't place it.

And then it hit him. "Isn't his daughter a mere human girl?" Loki blurted his face falling and his chest tightening. A human? He would marry a human. Odin knew Loki held no love for them why would be do this? Loki decided right then and there that if he was right the girl would find no happy marriage with him. Loki would not have anything to do with her not ever. She would suffer for Odin's idiocy to choose such a bride for Loki. Loki would rather she died than lay a hand on her.

"She is human but that should not matter. She will make a fitting bride and will unite this kingdom with a fierce ally." Odin said.

"Is that all I am to you even now? A bargaining chip. A tool for an alliance." Loki spat unable to hold his anger back.

"You are my son. You have torn asunder a good potential future for yourself and I am putting amends to it. This marriage will do you good." Odin said his tone stern.

"Doubtful." Loki said loudly for all to hear. Odin frowned.

"You may feel that way now but I am sure of my choice and I will not change my mind." Loki scowled. He was not pleased. It mattered not who the girl was she would find no happiness in her new life and Loki couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for her.

XxX

"A human!" Loki scoffed in anger. His long time friend/lover, Shay, lay on his bed her naked behind facing up as she lay on her stomach. Loki was pacing. She had been the first person he had made contact with of his own accord once his shackles had been removed and he had been allowed to roam free.

"It might not be so bad. If she is human you can always wait out her eventual death and move on. What's another 100 years to a god." She smiled at him. Loki knelt on the bed and gave her ass a hearty smack. She squeaked and rolled onto her back. Loki moved quick and trapped her legs open with his hips. His length hard and wanting once more. He roughly penetrated her. One of his hands beside her head and the other on her shoulder. She sighed.

"At least I'll still have this." He groaned pumping into her hard.

"Why would you need this when you'll have a wife for this?" She asked in pants.

"I have no intentions of consummating such a sham marriage." He grunted and took a moment to pumped her before slowing to speak again. "You won't leave me in such a state. You'd be my mistress. You can't say no to my cock." He buried deep raising one of her legs as he did. She cried out in pleasure and came.

"Mmmm. If you insist my prince." She smiled and then sighed as he began his needy thrusts once more drawing his orgasm to an end cumming while still buried deep inside her. She grinned and stroked his back lovingly. Loki lay face down on her ample cleavage before nipping her breasts and rolling off her.

"I'd miss your cunt if you had declined." He told her.

"Only if you had none to keep your bed warm. You never know. This soon to be wife might just prove irresistible and you may not even need me." Shay said turning her head to peer at him.

"I do not care what face or body she carries. She will not see my bed as a wife should." He growled.

"I pity her. To have to sleep next to such a handsome man and never know his touch." Shay frowned and it irritated Loki.

"If you cannot stomach my decision to cast her aside then perhaps I should find another woman that can." He snapped. Shay rolled and touched his face.

"No need my dear Loki. My legs are yours to spread as need be." Loki gave a curt nod of satisfaction.

(Cephera)

Cephera was sitting with her sister on her bed. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Cephera said to her twin Seraphina.

"I've tried changing his mind but he's set on it. He thinks it's a good opportunity. He hasn't found anyone else willing to marry you." Seraphina said frowning. She wasn't happy about it either.

"Willing? The guy hates humans. How will I find peace in this marriage." She groaned and flopped onto her back.

"The same way you find peace at all. You will be yourself and he will either fall head over heels for you or you continue to live life as you always have." Cephera sighed heavily. She was excited to marry but she always wanted it to be for love. She'd been warned to say nothing about her peculiar situation regarding the fact she was actually an immortal born of two human parents and could use magic. Apparently they wanted her soon to be husband to be the one to inquire about her himself and for her not to just freely tell him. They wanted him to gain his own interest and so her lips were sealed.

As far as Loki was concerned he was marrying your average everyday human girl who happened to be an adopted princess to another realm her sister was to inherit. "What if he's violent?" Cephera said. She had wondered if he might strike her. He had killed humans before why not be rough and mean to her. "Or what if he doesn't show me pleasure but just takes it. Abusing me sexually and physically." Cephera threw her hands over her face as her sister let off a growl.

"If he takes advantage and harms you in such ways I will see to it he dies a slow agonizing death." Her sister hissed. "Just talking about it makes me want to kill him." Cephera looked at her sister and smiled.

"I love you. You're the best sister ever." She said sitting up and embracing her twin. Aside from hair and eye color the two girls looked completely different. Fraternal twins, two different fathers same mother. They both looked like their mother.

"Oh stop. You're getting sentimental on me." Seraphina said shaking her head. Cephera laughed. Her sister was never one for sentiment.

XxX

Cephera was carefully dressed by the maids in a long violet and white gown. The sleeves were translucent to her shoulders were violet ribbon attached it to the rest of the dress. The bodice was violet and the skirt was a violet that faded as it went down till it became white lace. A white sash was placed around her waist. Her hair was carefully put in a style that cascaded done one shoulder in neat curls instead of her usual soft waves. The hairdo was secured with a clip that looked like a butterfly. She wore no other accessory other than that. She was not fond of jewellery and only wore stuff in her hair and soon a wedding ring.

She was getting dressed to be whisked away to Asgard to meet her future husband and his family and to be prepared for tomorrow, her wedding day. Both her father and sister would be present and for that she was grateful. She couldn't imagine them not being there. She was nervous and with good right. She was not sure how she would be received by Loki. She had a kind of fear in her of the unknown. She could only hope that he would be good to her or just ignore her completely. She wasn't sure she could handle any kind of in-between.

"There she is." Her father said in a happy tone as he walked in. "You look beautiful." He said looking her over.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"Could use more cleavage though." He frowned. Cephera wasn't well endowed in that area but she had a handful. She looked down. Her dress was a straight cut across and covered her modestly.

"Don't start. That's not the kind of attention I want to attract." She chided him.

"Of course." He paused. "Cephera, I hope you don't feel as though I do this because I don't care. In fact it's quite the opposite. I think that this marriage will be good for you once you find that happy medium." He gave her a kind smile.

"Unless he doesn't give me a chance." She sighed.

"Remember when I couldn't stand you and wanted you dead. I hadn't given you a chance back then but you found a way to show me what kind of woman you were and from that point I couldn't ignore you. From that moment I knew what a treasure you were. It will be that same for him. I'm sure of it." His words were encouraging and she hugged him around the middle as he was a very tall broad man and it was as far as she could reach.

"Thank you." She said. "Seraphina said to just be myself and perhaps she is right." Her father stepped back and looked back down at her.

"She's right. And if the prince doesn't want to tear you out of that dress the moment he sees you he's a fool." King Yorin gave a hearty laugh when Cephera rolled her eyes. "Come on." He said passing her her shoes. She frowned. She hated shoes but at least they were flat. She took them and slipped into them before following him to her destiny.

**_~Hey all,_**

**_ Doing something I have never done before. I'm asking for reviews. I want to see how many I can accumulate! Help me out. _**

**_ Reviews are always welcome! Don't for get to drop me a line no matter how small. :)_**

**_ Reviews keep up motivation for a lot of writers even if it's just one word of encouragement! So please take a quick second and leave a word or two or however many you like!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm pretty sure I got more reviews for chapter one than any other chapter one for any other story. Thanks to every who took a moment and for those who couldn't or just don't I hope you're enjoying this fic all the same. :)**

Chapter 2: Meeting

Loki stood on the dias next to his mother as he awaited the arrival of his betrothed. He could still taste the lingering arousal that had been Shay's cunt on his lips just before he arrived in the throne room. A good romp in his soon to be wedding bed. The servants were changing the sheets now as he waited and Loki could only smirk thinking about his early morning wake up call. Loki wondered if it would be to much of an insult to kiss his new wife on his wedding day with that same taste upon him. He couldn't help the thought of that mischief being all too tempting.

The guards announced the arrival of their guests and the large golden doors opened. Loki's eyes landed first on the father. He was hard not to stare at. He was extremely large and the flaming hair atop his head didn't help. Loki adjusted his gaze down at his side. On his arm was a small female with vivid violet eyes and a kind smile. Loki cursed under his breath. She was a beautiful creature despite her being human. Sleeping next to her without having some kind of dirty thoughts would be difficult until he got used to her. Just behind her was another female, taller and more filled out her eyes also violet. He assumed this was her sister.

They came to a stop at the bottom and Odin stood. "King Yorin Drogo, welcome to Asgard." Odin greeted. Yorin gave a respectful bow and moved his arm to grasp his daughter small hand in his and moved her forward. She moved gracefully and bowed down in one graceful swoop and back up. "This is my daughter, your soon to be daughter in law; the Princess Cephera." He introduced her and her smile widened a little. She was nervous. Loki could tell.

"A pleasure to meet you." She said. Her voice was soft but sure. She spoke very proper. She was speaking to them all when she did speak. Despite his best effort not to pay her much attention he found himself studying her.

"The pleasure is all ours my lady." Thor was the one to speak as Loki had no intention to speak unless he absolutely had to. "My brother is a lucky man to be married to such a beautiful woman." Loki watched her cheeks tinge pink at the compliment. Thor's eyes darted to Loki and Loki could see the silent words in them for him to say something.

"Then perhaps she should be marrying you." Loki said deliberately causing the room to fall silent.

"Oh little brother. The funny things you say." Thor said giving a chuckle that didn't convince anyone that Loki was kidding.

"I'm hungry. Perhaps we should retire to the dining area." King Yorin offered.

"A fine idea." Odin replied. Loki watched uninterested as they led everyone from the throne room. The sister shooting a glare his way before being pulled off with her father. His future wife was left to walk beside him.

"I understand your apprehension." She said to him her shoulders squared in confidence and her head held high.

"You know nothing of how I feel nor will you ever." He said back to her low enough for only her to hear. No need to be so crass with her for everyone to witness.

"This was not exactly the kind of marriage I had hoped for my future either." She continued as if trying to convince him she understood.

"And yet here we both are doomed to live in eternal gloom." He replied shaking his head. Stupid girl.

"I'm sure it won't be all that bad once we've gotten used to one another." She looked up at him with a reassuring smile.

"What a simple minded woman you are." Loki scoffed and picked up his stride to get closer to the group and get away from her incessant talking.

They entered the banquet hall with no more talk between them but half way through the meal she once again tried to make conversation. She began with asking about what he liked to do in his free time and without hesitation he responded with what he knew would end any other questions she might have intended to ask. He leaned down just enough to whisper to her ear closely.

"In my free time I like to fuck the cunt of my sweet little friend who'll be waiting for me later in her room and every night thereafter." He said. He felt the princess's jaw tighten. What he wouldn't have given to have been across the table to see the face she gave at his words. She set her spoon down and turned her face toward him.

"It is nice to know you have some dignity left that you need to be filling my ear with that filth when this marriage was not my idea to begin with." She told him her voice calm but filled with sarcasm and disgust. She moved out her chair, excused herself and walked away.

(Cephera)

Her heart was pounding so very hard over his words. She was shocked, angry, embarrassed, and disgusted all at once. Had he even a shred of dignity he would have spared her such words. But it seemed her future husband was going to the extreme to make her dislike him but to what end. The marriage was neither of their ideas and so the outcome would not change even if she hated him.

His words meant little and seemed to come from a deeper loathing that didn't actually revolve around her. He didn't know anything about her to hate her yet. Cephera had taken herself to the nearest outdoors area to get some fresh air. She'd never had someone be so bold like that before. Even the smallest measure of hope she had for them to even get a long a little bit was dashed to pieces. If he was going to be screwing around with others she wouldn't be letting him bed her. She wouldn't be that kind of wife who turned a blind eye and pretended it was all ok. She would still try and make this work but her body would be off limits until he planned to bed only her. However with the way he was talking it didn't sound like he planned to bed her at all anyhow.

She felt frustrated over the situation she'd been thrown into. She didn't want this and yet she knew she had to make the most of what she could. He might feel this way about her now but that could change once he got to know her. Living with her around everyday he would have to get to know her.

Cephera heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the queen. She hadn't expected the queen. "Hello." She greeted her giving a curtsy. "I'm sorry I needed some air, all of this is a little overwhelming."

"Understandable." Queen Frigga said with a kind smile. "Please don't take offence to how my son is reacting to all of this. I assure you it's not you. Since his return to us he and my husband have been in a feud of sorts and as this marriage was his fathers idea Loki is determined to see it end on his terms and not see his father get his way." She told Cephera putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know that sounds childish, and it very much is and I know I shouldn't be making excuses for him but I'd hate to see you give up when you haven't even had a chance to try." Frigga wiped Cephera's bang out of her eyes like a mother would have.

"I have not given up." Cephera assured her. "He spoke of another woman." She told her. Frigga sighed and looked away.

"Yes. A long time friend of his and a lover he's had for quite some time." Frigga admitted. Cephera felt her stomach twist a little. "I would have suggested sending her away but that would not solve this part of the problem as he would just find another out of spite. That and having a wife and a mistress or more then one mistress is not illegal."

"I was hoping he would not be that kind of man." She admitted to Frigga.

"I have heard many things about my son and his ways with women and relationships. If he finds love for you he will stay true but I'm afraid getting him to that point will be a struggle." Frigga leaned against a pillar and looked out over the city. "Loki is stubborn. It will take a lot of work and a lot of heart and possibly tears to endure enough to reach that breaking point." Cephera understood what she was saying.

"Thank you for being so honest with me. Most people would have took me aside and simply said 'it will be ok' or 'suck it up'." Cephera smiled at the queen.

"I know your mother has left this world for the next and upon your marriage you will become my daughter in law. If ever you need to speak I will always be here to talk to." Cephera felt warmed by the offer and nodded.

"I think I'm ready to go back in now." Cephera waited for the queen to go first before following behind her.

XxX

Cephera had remained quiet throughout the rest of the meal and listened to her father converse with Odin about this, that and other things she didn't care about. Her sister was trying hard not to say anything at all as she had nothing nice to say and had been warned to watch her mouth. King Yorin had told Seraphina that this situation was for Cephera to learn to deal with on her own. Cephera tried not to look at Loki as she really had nothing to say at the moment. When the meal ended Odin made a suggestion that Loki should show her around. Both her and Loki let off a sigh noticed by everyone but no one disputed the suggestion made. She could only imagine the rest of the things he would say to her once they were walking alone.

He stood first and she followed. She walked a step behind him just to avoid being to close to him. He actually showed her around. He was clearly bored with it all. Giving her no description but keeping it simple. The music room, library, gardens, bedrooms, beach he wouldn't bring her to, Byfrost she'd already seen, stables, kitchen, the massive ballroom. He was the most boring tour guide she'd ever met. Nothing seemed to excite him. She said nothing except short ok's or simple nods. In a short lapse of thought she wondered if he was this boring in bed and perhaps she wasn't missing much anyway.

"I won't apologize for what I said in the dining room as it's no less true, however, you are right. Neither of us want this. I will keep such endeavours to myself in the future." His words surprised her. It was kind of an apology and she accepted it. The fact he still planned to sleep with this other woman was frustrating but as she wasn't emotionally attached to the prince she couldn't find it in herself to be sad over the ordeal she was met with.

"That's much appreciated." She replied. "There is no reason we cannot be civil with each other." She offered hoping he'd agree.

"Do not get your hopes up. My thoughts on this whole situation have not changed. I've no plans to take this further." When he said 'this' she knew he meant them. She wanted to express her desire to make him think again but she was no fool, at least not a complete fool, she would give him space even though the wedding was tomorrow.

"I will keep that in mind." She said instead. "Of all the places you have shown me which is your favourite?" She attempted to asked instead. He gave her a hard look before shaking his head and rubbing his temple.

"None. I have my own private tower, a place in which I do not plan to show you or invite you to. It is mine and mine alone." He answered her curtly. "I'll show you to your temporary room that you will stay in until tomorrow night." She nodded and followed him. "After tonight you and me will share a bed. At no time should you expect to have intimacies there as I have no plans for you and a future with you I do not want." She raised an eyebrow. At least he was being somewhat kinder with how he spoke to her.

"At least you're being honest." She said it a little more dry then she meant to as she also thought how cynical he sounded over it all. After he showed her her temporary room Cephera followed him back to the throne room where they would convene with Odin and Frigga over the plans for the next day.

** Please take a few moments to review. Whether it be a word or two or a huge paragraph every review is extra motivation!**

_Thanks:_

_- Doctor Loki Love: I'm so happy to be posting again. My day is just not complete without it! I did learn a few things from our RP! I had most of this story planned so you may see some of the same things but most of it is very different. _

_- Scottish Anarchist: oh my god. I don't know how Jotunhiem got through my proof read. Haha. My bad. Thanks for pointing it out. I have since fixed it. Lol. More big attitude and language to come. Hope you continued to enjoy. :)_

_- Loki's Dreamer: I've missed posting them! My mind is always working on new ideas and I always try my hardest not to repeat shit. Lol though I'm sure some stuff comes through once and a while. _

_- 88 Dragon 06: I wanted to try something different from other arranged marriage stuff I've come across. I hope I do well and keep your attention. :)_

_- Am4444: ahh poor Shay getting hate already. :p As for the name it came from a novel I was writing about whores...yeah um that novel didn't go far lol. I just like the name though I am familiar with Game of Thrones. _

_- Miss Padawan: And it's good to be back! You know me I had to insert sex somewhere to get my readers blood flowing. Happy I have you completely hooked once more. Hehe_

_- Katarina Lillis: Loki is being a big ass hole in this and yes I think we all keep coming back for more so I agree with your statement. Lol. And I love the word toodles. :)_

_- Kate Skates 24: I'm glad you're excited!_

_- Dawn: haha it's not super weird. That happened with me too. I have this fic planned a good ways in so hopefully you'll enjoy it all. :)_

_- Desire: Thanks! Hope you continued to enjoy!_

_- Zippy the wonder Squirrel: lol. Need more? Here's more though your anger at Loki may continue for a while. He's very stubborn. Hehe_

_-Reneemm: It's always nice to see or hear from people who enjoy my Loki/Cephera stuff. :) hope you liked this chapter. _

**Thanks to all my reviewers, whether you reviews because I made the request or just because you wanted to all reviews are welcome! As always I still love and appreciate all those who are reading but haven't left a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sorrowful Wedding

Loki woke to several servants entering his room and Thor with them. Loki knew what that meant, it was time to get up and get dressed for what was meant to be the happiest day of his life but was nothing of the sort. Thor had a servant bring Loki a breakfast tray and Loki sat up in bed and ate a small portion. He really didn't feel hungry. Once he was married that was it. The laws of Asgard were clear and not even Odin could divorce them then. Loki would be stuck with her as his wife until her dying day.

The only good part about that was her dying days were shorter then his and within another 70+ years he'd be free of this arrangement. Loki pushed the remainder of his food aside and gestured for a servant to take it away. He then stood from his bed and smirked as several of the female servants blushed and looked away. Loki always slept nude and of course he had no reason to feel ashamed of his body.

"I trust you won't be trying any tricks to get out of this." Thor said to Loki as his clothes were brought out and laid close by along with his armour now freshly shined.

"To what purpose would that serve me but more prison time or worse, though I can't see how anything could get worse at this point." Loki growled.

"You act as though your life ends here when this marriage is an opportunity for happiness and joy with a loving wife and future children." Thor said shaking his head.

"I've no use for a mortal woman as you do and I will produce no halfbreeds. She'll have to find her satisfaction elsewhere as she'll find none in my bed." Loki hissed grabbing his pants and tunic and throwing them on.

"A wife's duty is to her husband to lay with another man under such an oath would be dishonourable." Thor said incredulously.

"Only if the husband makes a scene of it. I care not who she spreads her legs for and any bastards she might produce will be sent away." Loki waved off Thor's concern. Loki could care less for what his future wife would do with her free time. It could be worse. He could force her to stay pure and not allow her any sort of pleasure outside his, in which case would mean she'd get none for the remainder of her life. Loki usually hated sharing things he deemed his but this girl was not his and would not be his. She could have whomever she liked.

"That is not the kind of impression I get from the princess. I doubt, even with your...generosity," Thor said that with sarcasm. "That she would bed another whilst married. You'll leave her completely alone!" Thor insisted.

"A choice she will have made not me."

"You give her a choice between solitude and loneliness or dishonour and distasteful titles from her peers." Loki knew woman who delved into adultery were frowned upon and lost face in society no matter her reasons for doing it.

"No, Odin left her those choices by thinking I would find worth in her." Loki spat and lifted his arms to allow his armour to be placed over him.

"I think you are making a grave mistake." Thor warned him but Loki ignored the warning as he straightened pieces of his armour. His mother would not be pleased if he looked untidy and if there was one person in life he still cared for it was Frigga.

(Cephera)

She was awake when the servants entered to help her dress. She tried her best to feel happy and excited but after meeting Loki she didn't feel either of those things. Her wedding day would not be as she always pictured it but she kept reminding herself she just needed to give him time to come to terms with it all. It can't be easy for him to know he was marrying a human girl when he tried to subjugate her kind and even killed them without remorse. It was still difficult.

She was attended to until she was in her gold and white dress fitted the night before to fit just right. Her hair placed in curls and waves half up and the rest cascading down over her shoulder and over her small breasts. The dress pushed those up a little giving her more plump to them than she'd like. Maybe they would attract him enough to at least take her to bed. She hated the thought of being bedded by a man who held the intent of bedding another woman while married but perhaps if she could prove herself useful in bed he wouldn't have need of anyone else.

She doubted that her new found cleavage would be enough to sway the prince from his wandering ways or even lure him to her bed. She was already sure she would either be sleeping with a gap between her and him or alone. "Perk up my lady. Things will get better." One of the servants dared to say. Cephera looked at the pretty young woman and gave her a thankful smile. It was then that the queen entered and looked her over.

"You look beautiful." She said. "If your mother were alive she would have thought the same." Cephera only smiled. Her mother wasn't someone who would have ever won mother of the year and probably wouldn't have noticed Cephera even existed. Having lost her mind when her husband left her made Seraphina take the adult role early in life taking care of them both plus their mother; when she wasn't screaming at them. Cephera loved her mother but today she didn't miss her.

(Loki)

Loki stood next to Thor of all people while waiting for his bride to be to emerge from across the room. It almost seemed all of Asgard had turned up for this sham wedding. Loki hoped the girl had gotten cold feet and had run for it but when the trumpets sounded he sighed in disappointment. Cephera was marched by her father down the long red runner set out toward the throne where Odin would marry them for eternity, or until the end of her life which was sooner. Loki hated to admit she looked stunning. The girl carried charm and grace well. She was beautiful and had he been any other man he would be proud to be the one to marry her but he was not another man and so he stood there looking impassive as she was given over to him his hand atop hers and turning to Odin.

Odin preformed the same ritual of marriage he did with everyone. Loki had one day thought he would be standing there saying his vows to a woman he loved or at least wanted. But there was nothing special about this day for him. Not in the way he felt it should be. He hated repeating the vows set out for him almost as much as he dreaded having to seal it with a symbolic kiss. He'd been pondering how to go about that kiss since the day started. Should he kiss her fully and tease her to be mean as it was something she'd never get again or should he keep it short and prude like. Now that he was standing there with her and her looking as beautiful as she did he opted for the quick one. He didn't need any mixed sexual tension between them.

The ceremony seemed to go on forever even though it was the usual 20 min or so. He did not once look her in the eyes as he tried to keep his mind on better thoughts. When finally Loki was told to kiss his bride he had no other choice but to look at her. She looked so hopeful he almost felt sorry for her.

(Cephera)

Cephera felt her heart beat a fraction faster when Loki was told to seal their marriage with a kiss. He bent down to her and swiftly place a very chaste kiss to her lips and as the last words were spoken to finish their union Loki left the altar leaving everyone confused and muttering behind his back. Cephera watched him disappear down a hallway blinking unsure what to do. Her sister had let out a curse before her father grabbed her to calm her down. Thor stepped up to the plate and took her arm. "The nerves must have gotten to him." He said to her smiling. She gave him a small grateful smile in return knowing full well that wasn't why he had left.

XxX

Cephera sat at the head table with the seat next to her empty. After he walked away after their marriage Loki did not return and she heard the whispers and rumours of him already with another woman. She didn't feel hurt by the whispers as she still had no emotional connection to him yet. She knew next to nothing about him. She more felt awkward eating by herself. She did however feel the loneliness of it all. She had dreamt of a happier wedding than this.

She hadn't expected him to simply walk off let alone skip dinner. She expected he might disappear during the after party but she had been all too wrong. No, Loki was off with his Mistress already. Barely able to contain himself long enough to the end of the ceremony. Cephera felt a moment of irritation toward his tactless actions. People were whispering all around and she knew it was either about her or him. She didn't want his actions to reflect badly on her but if it continued long enough it would. She would eventually be seen as a wife who couldn't please her husband even on their wedding day. She would be dishonoured simply by being an unworthy wife.

Cephera shifted uncomfortably in her seat wishing he would have at least thought about how this would look on her. To have even given her a little hope that she wouldn't be completely defaced and honorless in all this. He could have acted like it was fine and then ignored her otherwise but he was Loki and he was a drama queen, this she was learning quickly.

When the feast ended she was glad she didn't have to be forced to sit at a head table alone any longer. At least she could converse with others now and maybe enjoy herself a little. She spoke soft words of assurance to her sister that she would be find. Seraphina had been tempted to find Loki and cut his cock off but Cephera defused her temporarily by offering her a very strong alcoholic drink. After her sister was calmer she enjoyed herself. She spoke to everyone who came to wish her well, and deep in there voices she could hear how much they meant it. At least they understood her predicament at this point in her marriage. She wasn't sure how long that understanding would go on for but hopefully her worries over his actions reflecting badly on her were unfounded.

She was asked to dance by many and did so with grace. Thor dance with her more than once as did Odin. Odin gave her words of encouragement regarding her up coming days and told her to stay vigilant. Her father told her to suck it up which was his normal reaction to just about everything. Not to mention his advice to just pin Loki down in the middle of the night and ride him until he was screaming her name. This she would not do and he knew it but he still said it making her turn several shades of red and quickly ending her dance with him to move on.

However the kindest words came from him before he left that night. He approached her on the balcony as she stared out over her new home. "I know this won't be easy but never stop being you." He told her. "You are incredible just the way you are and one day he'll realize what a fool he'd been." His words touched her in ways she never thought they would and she threw her arms around him in a tight hug before saying goodbye.

**Yay reviews! You guys are awesome! Please take a moment to drop me a line or a word! Keep my brain motivated! Help to see how many reviews I can wrack up before this tale ends!**

Thanks:

- Loki's Dreamer: something will happen. Give it time. ;)

- Miss Padawan: yes it seems no matter how much if an ass he is we all still love him. And I agree there will he chapters you hate him. Lol. Thanks for the encouraging words. :)

- Hello (Guest): I'm glad you love and continue I will!

- Twifan1987: there are lots of shocking moments to come I assure you. Tee hee. And it is stated in chapter one that she does have immortality and magic but she has been told to allow Loki to be the one to get to know her and for her to not just tell him about it freely. In case you missed that part I thought I'd let you know. :)

- Doctor Loki Love: I do have a lot of reviews so far. It's so awesomely uplifting! So much hate for Shay so far. Poor girl caught in the middle. :P

- HeavenlyF97: I feel the love. ^.^ I sometimes feel my writing style is to simple so I'm glad you like it! I'm sure there will be moment I screw up Loki's personality but I'm glad so far I'm doing fine. :) in a way they are all trying to adapt to this situation though Loki's ways are not making it any easier.

- Kurai Tenshi 015: Haha slapping manner into Loki is just not Cephera's style. She's a lover not a fighter. I missed you too!

- Poodle Warriors: lots of fun to come! Odin has certainly opened up a can of awkward.

- 88Dragon06: Loki is determined to not do anything Odin wants are thinks is a good idea leaving poor Cephera to fend for herself. :( Selfish but sometimes that happens in life.

- Reneemm: I enjoyed writing the Frigga part. She understand Loki more than most. As for Cephera she's doing her best to stay strong. She certainly does have her work cut out for her.

- Akera Writer of the Night: I should create a queen for King Yorin someday called Akera...you seem to love him so much. Lol As for your PM I'll answer here. I once thought about giving Cephera and Seraphina a sibling but I've never had a story where it was needed or would fit. Perhaps one day I might play with it. :) Thanks for the suggestion!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Untouched

She was shown to her wedding chamber, previously Loki's room, by Thor. She thanked him and when she stepped inside she found the room dark and empty of a husband. She couldn't say this surprised her considering he never returned from his disappearing act. No doubt he'd fallen asleep in the arms of whatever woman he had run off with. The friend of his that both he had mentioned and Frigga had confirmed to be real.

Cephera undressed herself convinced there was no reason to wait for him. She found the bathroom just to the left of the main doors and inside she found a pretty set up of a warm bath that had rose petals floating in it. She frowned then remembering this was meant to be one of the happiest nights of her life and it wasn't. Not even close. She bathed quickly and washed her hair with the fragrant soaps left for her before getting out. She dried her hair with the towel the best she could and decided to let the rest dry while she slept. She slipped into the nightgown provided for her and got into bed. The sheets had been washed and smelled fresh and silky under her hands. She curled up to a pillow and let herself fall asleep.

When morning broke she woke to the sun shining in on her face. She rolled to look over her shoulder, there was no sign that her husband had returned at any point that night. In a few seconds a female servant came in quietly and upon noticing Cephera awake she bowed. "Good morning m'lady." She said politely and looked around.

"My husband is not present." Cephera said finding the words odd as she really didn't feel like a wife at this point.

"My apologies. I was just curious." The girl said. She seemed young but it was hard to tell when people aged so very slowly when they were immortal. "I was sent by the queen to make sure your mornings would be pleasant in such a strange place. I am your new handmaiden." She introduced herself. Cephera looked the girl over. She was blond and had a rounded face with soft features.

"And what do I call you?" Cephera asked politely.

"My name is Ceres ma'am but you may call me whatever you wish." Cephera wasn't sure how they treated servants here but Cephera like this girl. She smiled sweetly at her.

"Well Ceres I'd love the help." She agreed. Ceres seemed relieved and went to the door to the right which was the very large closet. Her clothes on one side and Loki's on the other. A whole wardrobe had been left there for her as her earth clothes were not traditional in Asgard. She came back out with a silken gown of a gold and red. Cephera allowed her maid to help her dress, lacing up areas she couldn't reach and making sure it all fit her properly. Her hair was pulled over one shoulder and clipped to stay that way in soft waves.

When she was dressed Ceres went to the bed and removed the top sheet and frowned. "What's wrong?" Cephera asked her titling her head.

"Oh, nothing ma'am." She told her quickly. Cephera knew that was a lie.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me what's on your mind. What's wrong?" Cephera said again keeping her voice soft.

"It's just...I was meant to bring the sheets out to hang and to celebrate the princes successful wedding night." Cephera swallowed. She meant the evidence that he had consummated the marriage.

"I'm afraid that there is no tale of last night to be told. I slept alone." She confirmed to Ceres who flushed.

"I'm sorry ma'am." She told her. Cephera shook her head.

"Do not be sorry for my husbands choices. When he is ready I'm sure he'll come to me." Cephera gave a weak smile and Ceres proceed to instead make up the bed to its prior perfection.

(Loki)

Loki woke that morning to a wonderful feeling of lips kissing his skin. She always managed to wake before him and never failed to wake him in the most delicious of way. Shay wasted no time seizing his harden cock and wrapping her mouth around him. Working him into a morning frenzy of pleasure before he came deep inside her mouth. She licked her lips looking pleased with herself.

"I could get used to that every morning." He said sighing deeply.

"Train your wife and you could." She replied and Loki immediately set a dark look on his face. He glared at Shay for having brought up his wife. Since the day he told her he was to be married she had been seeming to try and get him to change his outlook on the whole ordeal. He chalked it up to the friendship they shared as clearly she would miss him in bed should he devote himself to his wife. Her motives were for his well being as a friend and he respected it and hated it at the same time.

"Must you speak of such things when we are together like this." He growled at her getting up and dressing with magic.

"I was just pointing it out. You could mould her to your every need. She looks innocent enough to be able to train." She winked at him and Loki only shook his head and waved a hand over his shoulder at her.

"Why train her when I've trained you." He replied waving a hand at his armour and it disappeared. "It's tedious work you know. Training a woman to know how to properly handle me." He tried to make light of the conversation and found it to dry a topic. "I'm going to breakfast before Odin has a guard sent to fetch me." He took one last look at his beautiful friend and stepped outside her room doors only to be confronted by Thor who seemed to have been waiting.

"You go to far brother." He said immediately not even giving Loki time to roll his eyes. "Do you understand the humiliation that girl went through last night. To have dined alone and to have gone to bed alone. And then you couldn't even be proper enough to keep your absence a secret. Everyone talking about you and your whore." Thor was livid and Loki grabbed Thor instantly by the throat.

"She is NOT a whore." He said defending Shay immediately. Thor shoved Loki back.

"You should have took care with your actions and should seek to fix them in the future. How long will you make Cephera bare the burden of unworthy wife while you prance around with your mistress for everyone to hear about." Thor spat and Loki could see how badly Thor wanted to hit him.

"If you're so worried about her loneliness why don't you warm her bed." Loki replied and before Thor could have his next outburst a female voice brought their attentions to her.

"Enough! What Loki does in his own time is his prerogative. I will deal with the repercussions of his actions with dignity but I thank you Thor for attempting to talk him down from his selfish decisions. Shall we continue to breakfast?" Loki could only stare at his wife as she kept her calm poise and walked passed the two of them toward the stairs and no doubt the dining hall.

"You make a mockery of a woman who clearly had finer ethics than yourself." Thor said before following her. Loki stood slightly dumbfounded. In one smooth sentence his wife defended him and scolded him while staying completely polite and confident. Loki wasn't sure he liked it.

Begrudgingly he followed. He stayed far enough behind them that they were seated before he arrived. The chair next to his wife was empty waiting for him. Loki sat but didn't look at her. Most meals were had with the family in their private meal room and Loki found the conversation at the table to be dull and was well aware of the tone Odin had when addressing him directly. Odin wanted to say something to him, Loki was sure of it but unlike Thor, Odin held his tongue.

"I was hoping to see this beach sometime today." His wife said casually. "Would you take me?" Loki could see her turn her head to look at him from the corner of his eyes.

"There is nothing to see there." He replied coldly not looking her way. He would not be forced into spending time with the woman. It would only serve to get her hopes up.

"There is a great many things to see at a beach or any body of water if you know how to look at it." She replied. "I could teach you how to see the beauty to be had there." She offered still casual.

"A fine idea." It was Frigga who spoke up. "Surely a short trip to the beach won't kill you my son. You need to get of the castle and get some fresh air." Loki looked directly at his mother and the only thing holding his tongue was his never wavering respect for her.

"A short visit then." He said trying not to grit his teeth. His mother knew he was trying to avoid Cephera but it was ether face her wraith or Odin's and Loki didn't want either at this time. He would take her to her foolish place of choice but he wouldn't indulge her.

XxX

To reach the beach Loki decided to go by horse. They could have walked but that would mean spending a whole lot more time then he wanted to. She followed him to the stables and he watched her frown. "I've never ridden a horse before." She admitted and Loki cursed mentally.

"Is there anything you have done before?" He asked a little snidely.

"Sing, dance, bake. I'm a fast learner. Maybe you could teach me to ride." She said smiling at him.

"I'm ill suited for such tasks. Ask one of the stable boys. I'm sure they would be more than happy to help you." Loki replied coldly. He hoped if he continued to be cold to her she would lose interest in seeking him out for anything.

"Well I guess we will ride together then." Loki weighed the idea in his head. To place her on the horse with him where he would be forced to hold his arms around her as she would be sat between his legs or walk with her and therefore spend at least an extra hour with her giving her time to chatter on more. Loki choose the horse. He had one of the stable boys help her up and then climbed up afterward.

He choose a path that was quick but also went through very few public areas. He tried hard to ignore her as she sat in front of him. Her hair smells nice and the thought was distracting and completely against what Loki was trying to achieve toward her. He didn't need to find things about her he liked.

The moment they reached the beached he got off the horse and she jumped down on her own and ran to the shoreline edge and he watched her face light up in speechless wonder. She reminded him of a child seeing something amazing for the first time. "Water has always been my escape from life. Whoever I'm feeling sad or lonely I would seek out the ocean." She told him.

"Then I suggest learning to get here on your own as you have plenty of that to look forward too." Loki was being cruel he knew but he felt he was doing her a favour by laying it out truthfully for what it was then allowing her to gain hope.

"Always so negative husband." She said as if she knew him and the tone irritated him. Her tone was one of someone just brushing off his words and not taking him seriously. "Is the water safe to swim in?!" She said skipping past anything he might say.

Loki knew there were creatures in that water that could harm her if she swam out to far and he debated a moment on not telling her and perhaps they would solve his wife problems but Loki was not such a monster. "I have never indulged in swimming in it. There are things in the water and could very well harm you. I warn you to watch yourself as both the creatures and the current could very well be your death and I will not take responsibility for that should you be so foolish." Loki began to walk down the soft dark sands. Scattered water rocks sat in the smooth sand as did abandoned shells. Loki didn't see this beauty she spoke of.

Loki snapped his head down when a hand tugged his sleeve near his arm. She was not brazen enough to take hold of his hand but she got his attention all the same. "Close your eyes." She told him. Loki stared at her a moment before his curiosity won out. He closed his eyes wondering what it was she would do. "Listen." She said. Loki did. He could hear the birds above and the wind across the trees behind him. He could hear the water moving up and over the shore. "When I have nowhere to go I listen to the ocean. It never sounds the same way twice and if you listen close enough it almost sounds like a song." Loki couldn't hear what she spoke of but perhaps that was because he thought the whim a foolish one.

He opened his eyes and detached her hand and kept walking. She spoke about the waters with love and Loki could hear that love and even though he didn't understand it. Her love for the water reminded him of the way he felt about magic when he was a young boy. He no longer saw magic that way as he rarely found anything new he didn't already know and it had all turned old to him. He almost wished he had something in his life he held that much passion for but he didn't share that thought with her.

**Once again thanks to all who reviewed! Every time my email lights up I get all warm and fuzzy and excited for what it might be!**

**Please continue to Review! I really appreciate it :)**

- Loki's dreamer: it does feel weird doesn't it. And yeah Loki has no problem telling Thor how he feels regarding this situation.

- Katarina Lillis: oh my that would be awkward.

- Moonlight Junkie: update faster. Lol. You're new to my stuff I take it. I actually update once a day. And when I can't I always make sure my readers know. As for grovelling...not sure that's Loki's style. Lol

-Kurai Tenshi 015: I always wanted Cephera to be a gentle woman who used words instead of fighting when she could. She tries to see the good in everyone.

- Poodle warriors: it was a bad wedding...shame in Loki! As for Cephera she'll keep her head held high for as long as possible.

- Hello (Guest): I love the word amazing. It makes me feel so good!

- Xerra Solemn: yay! More enjoyment. I feel all giddy and excited for the next posting already!

- Reneemm: Cephera was embarrassed but really there was not much she could do. Loki is acting like a spoiled brat all the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mistress

It had been two weeks since Cephera married Loki and in those weeks she saw him a handful of times mostly during meals. He never slept in their room she always slept alone. She assumed he slept in his mistress's room. Cephera was sure she knew who it was. She often saw him from a distance conversing with a blond woman.

She was tall and slim with a nicely rounded bust. Her blond hair held no wave to it and looked silky to touch. She looked liked a goddess and could very well be here in Asgard. She didn't know her eyes color. The woman never looked at her that Cephera noticed. Cephera was crest fallen over the whole mistress ordeal but she knew next to nothing about her husband and found the situation didn't touch her heart. This she was grateful for.

She tried her best to remain herself. Hoping her father and sister were right and her own personality would be enough to bring him to her as a husband instead of a stranger. Cephera found this day to be a hot one but she slowly made her way to the arena. She'd been invited by Thor to come and watch or even take part in the fighting practice he was having with friends there.

She had told him she would think about the offer. At the time she was hoping to catch Loki before he left to go out but of course he seemed to disappear. Now she was walking by herself to find Thor. When she reached the arena she could hear the laughter and voices of friends and it made her smile instantly. Perhaps today would not be so bad.

She followed the stairs downward until she found her feet meeting soft sands much like those on the beach only lighter in color. She wore no shoes as she liked the feel of the outdoors on her feet. "Sister!" Thor said instantly. His exuberance toward her made her smile wider. He always made her feel welcomed. "Friends, come and meet my sister." He said to four others. They were all smiling and looking to be having fun.

She had heard of them already but this was her first time seeing them close up or meeting them personally. One by one they introduced themselves. "Hogun." The man with the dark hair stepped up and gave her a oddly stiff bow from his waist. He said no more and she suspected he was a man of few words.

"Please forgive my friend he lacks true manners." The blond man stepped up and took her hand in a graceful swoop and kissed the back with a wink. "I am Fandrel, may I take a moment to say that I have never been jealous of Loki over anything until today." Cephera felt her cheeks heat up in a blush. Clearly this man was a flirtatious one but he held a kindness in his face.

The next man butted Fandrel to the side with his hip. "Control yourself friend she is a married woman." This man was short with a very long beard and very rounded.

"Not like that's ever stopped him before." The woman said under her breath but loud enough to be heard.

The short man cleared his throat and took Cephera's hand and put his other over it kindly. "Please forgive my friends. I am Volstagg. I'm pleased to meet you." Cephera had never lost her smile. She was beaming really. This was the most fun she'd had and really they weren't doing much of anything. When Volstagg stepped back the woman moved forward and gave a bow.

"I'm the Lady Sif." She said. She was beautiful with her silky black hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Cephera said to them with a polite bow. She was glad they were not judging her for being the wife of the man they all had a friendship with once but no longer. "Thor tells me you all train down here. I'd love to watch." Cephera said looking around the large arena.

"Of course my lady. I am always ready to put in a show to entertain." Fandrel said with a wave of his hand in a dramatic way. Sif rolled her eyes and Hogun had begun to walk back to their original positions before she arrived.

(Loki)

Loki spent his evening in the library looking for spell books he hadn't yet read or studied to any large degree. It was a search that took hours. He had gone to his room that morning to find his wife gone for the day. He got bathed and dressed and went about his own day just like he did everyday. Avoiding her proved to be easier than he thought. He spent his nights with Shay. It was a nice relief for him to have her.

Loki grew up around Shay and they had both become friends early while Thor was off being a fool elsewhere. Thor never got along with Shay especially when her and Loki had begun to sleep together. Loki sometimes wondered if Thor had been jealous as Shay didn't have any affection for Thor. Loki liked that they could keep their sexual relationship separate from their friendship. They never mixed their feelings of lust with love. Thor always blamed Shay for being the reason Loki never stayed in a relationship with any other woman but he couldn't be more wrong. Loki simply got bored of those other women.

Shay was not just his mistress now she was his escape. Loki hated being forced to marry the human. This punishment had to be the most irritating and degrading Loki had ever had to deal with. He was glad that Shay had not abandoned him and allowed him to vent his frustration regarding his situation while he lay in her arms. He left the library before the nights hour began so he could retire to his room for a while before his wife would return from whatever she was doing. Venturing down his hallway he saw Shay near his room door smiling.

"How's your day going?" She asked with a smile.

"It was boring until now." He said feeling that a quick romp would be nice right about now. He wrapped an arm about her waist and she backed up with a warning look.

"Loki, we talked about this, not here." She warned him.

"It is my room to do as I please." He said feeling that itch of irritation. Shay had been trying to avoid meeting his wife face to face as she felt she might feel guilty for being with Loki intimately.

"I don't care." She said.

"It is another hour and a half before everyone will retire for bed. We have time before she comes around. I'll make it quick." Loki grinned.

"And you cannot wait a couple of hours before we get back to my room." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I was planning to spend my night in my tower. There are things I need doing." He said plainly. He hadn't planned to bed Shay tonight but now that she was there he saw opportunity.

"You're sure she won't be back." She said pursing her lips. Loki grinned and pulled her by her hand through his bedroom doors.

"I am sure." He said with a chuckle. Shay let off a defeated sigh. Loki knew she hated to give up the opportunity to feel the pleasures he knew how to give.

(Cephera)

Cephera retired for the day. She was warm and weary after a long day at the arena. She stepped into her shared room and stopped dead. Bent over the bed was the beautiful blond she'd seen Loki speaking with before and behind her stood Loki. He had stopped and both of them looked at her surprised. Clearly neither of them thought she'd be there so soon.

It was no secret what was going on as both of them were naked. Cephera stepped back out unable to think of anything else to do. Her face scarlet and her heart having dropped into the pit of her belly. She closed the door and walked briskly down the hall unsure where she would go. She knew about him having a mistress but she hadn't expected to see them together in such a way. It made the reality of her sad life all too real and almost too much for her to bare. Her hand covered her mouth as a sob escaped her unwillingly.

She escaped all the way to the vast library where she hid deep inside in a far corner and cried. Her legs curled up under her chin and her tears soaking her skirt. To think he would do that in their bed told her he truly didn't give a damn about her at all. She had hoped after a few weeks he would have at least tried to make things work but Cephera was beginning to realize that it wasn't going to happen. She was most likely forever in a loveless marriage. She'd remain a virgin the rest of her life. She'd have no children of her own and no one to hold her and comfort her when she needed it. Like now she would be alone when she cried and there would be no soft words in her ear when she felt hopeless. What had she gotten herself into?

(Loki)

The moment his wife closed the door Shay had detached herself from Loki her face red. "You said she wouldn't be back until bedtime hour." She said to him. Clearly she was flustered and Loki too felt slightly awkward. He really hadn't expected her to show up. He hadn't planned to take Shay there but seeing her in the hall and knowing he wasn't going to her room that night he just couldn't help himself. He had wanted her and had even meant to make it quick. Loki was cruel at times but he hadn't meant for his wife to actually see that. All the same he didn't feel bad for his actions. Not the way he knew Shay would.

"I didn't think she would be. Why is this suddenly a concern? It's not like she didn't know about you." Loki had lost his erection as this conversation and situation had dulled his sexual interest and it seemed it had done the same for his friend.

"Did you see her face!" Shay sounded slightly hysterical. "Why am I even doing this?" She questioned. For all her strength Shay was a soft woman. Keeping her separated from his wife was so she wouldn't feel bad for Cephera. The less she knew about his wife the better for keeping her in his bed. He knew what Shay was like. Loki seized her by the shoulders.

"You do this because I need you." He said to her to calm her as she seemed to be having a change of heart. "You are my friend and my lover and I need you to be my comfort in a marriage I did not want. Do not feel bad for my wife. I have not once lied to her about my intentions toward her and about you. She is welcome to find love with another." He assured her.

"I feel bad for her. She didn't ask for this either." Shay looked down and Loki lifted her face back up to look at him.

"Neither did I. Odin made a grave mistake and did both myself and my wife an injustice but I will not pretend to live a lie. She will find a way passed this on her own." Loki was trying to save his ass at this point.

"I know you're right but...her face..." Loki pulled Shay into a hug annoyance running through him but he didn't let it show.

"She'll live." Loki had seen the look Shay was talking about on his wife's face and hated to agree it was hard to handle. Even Loki had felt slightly ashamed but he wouldn't let that one silly moment take away the only thing he looked forward to everyday.

**OMG! You guys have no idea how happy I am with all these reviews. You guys are so awesome! More please omg I'm addicted lol**

-Twifan 1987: what will happen between Shay and Cephera is a secret...no spoilers for you. Lol

- Guest (the minority :P): I actually agree with you. Odin putting Loki in arranged marriage was shitty and yes I would probably being pissed like Loki but Cephera also didn't ask for it either. In a way loki is punishing her as well. He could treat the situation a whole lot differently but his pride and stubbornness is causing him to make shorty decisions that are hurting others. Though in a way loki himself is also hurting.

- Vulcaniumx: haha. Everyone hates those moment. You just wanna see the main couple together. And yes it will be a bumpy road. As for Shiaji I'm not sure he'll be in it. Cephera and Seraphina's relationship with their mother is actually like that in all fics but I've never really delved into to any large degree.

- GUEST: happy to have caught your interest!

- Kate Skates 24: it's always lovely knowing have people hooked to the point that they can't wait for more. :)

- Doctor Loki Love: as much as my heart goes out to Cephera I also feel for Loki. He might be acting like a brat but he feels just a lost right now he just shows it badly. In a way Loki believes making Cephera dislike/hate him will benefit her to not getting emotionally attached to a situation Loki doesn't want any part of which in this case is the marriage. And I always have a plan! ;)

- Hello (guest): haha. I have up to chapter 24 planned and it doesn't end there so you have lots to anticipate but I wish I could give you the whole thing but alas I cannot. :P

- Shattered Soul 37: you're not the only one who feels that way. Lol. But it's just not her style.

- Akera Writer of the Night: haha. I know how much you love Yorin. Condescending was not what she was going for but it certainly worked. Lol

- GUEST (I'm not sure if you're the same one as above sorry): she had her moments and will continue to have them.

- Poodle Warriors: he could be worse. He could have the I'll kill her mentality or he could abuse her and make her feel little for being a human, luckily I don't write that kind of Loki well. As for Thor it wouldn't do anyone any good for him to strike Loki. This situation is for Cephera to handle not anyone else. If everyone always tries to intervene she'll look weak like she can't do it on her own and right now everyone knows Loki didn't want this and is acting out.

- 88dragon06: she is currently doing her best with what she's been given. Loki had no idea what kind of woman he's married to.

- Reneemm: I'm glad everyone seems to like the way Cephera is dealing with all of this. She is very patient. If she was more emotionally attached to Loki she might fight harder but right now she doesn't have deeper feeling for him.

- Loki's Dreamer: I like swimming and playing in the waves. Lol. And there is always room for change if not slow change.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Talk

Cephera woke that day curled in the same corner. She woke to voices of strangers who were in the library searching for a book. She quickly got to her feet and wiped her face to get ride of the stains of the tears she'd shed the night before. She felt suddenly silly now that the night before was over. She had an instant reaction to an embarrassing situation and now she just felt stupid for having felt so emotional over it.

Someone rounded the corner and bowed when they saw her. She hoped she didn't look the hopeless wreck she felt like. "Good morning princess." The woman said. Cephera smiled and greeted her in return while also leaving the library. When Cephera reached her room she paused at the handle suddenly getting the bottomless pit feeling once more. She tried to push it aside and when she opened the door the room was in perfect order. A servant must have fixed it all up. Had she not known the difference she might have thought the night before a dream.

Cephera bathed quickly and dressed. She just wanted to get out of the room because all she could picture was the scene she'd walked in on. As she moved down the halls wondering if she missed breakfast she came across the man she didn't need to see right now. She stopped dead her eyes locking onto his immediately. He didn't look like he was waiting for her and it seemed he didn't have anything to say.

"Is my humanity the only reason you hate me so much?" She blurted at him her hands at her sides and her fingers clutching her skirt.

"What other reason do I need?" Loki responded coldly. He always spoke to her in that cold tone. She sometimes wondered how much effort it took for him to do so.

"I'm so much more than just a human." She said as proudly as possible. Loki laughed and it was a mocking sort of laugh. His view on humans would have to change for her to ever get through to him.

"What ever else you are matters little to me." Loki told her. "When I look at you I am reminded of this punishment I have been forced into." He said bitterly. Cephera felt surprised by his choice of words.

"Punishment?" Her face fell. "Is that how you view this marriage?" She asked realizing his train of thought for the first time. She had never saw this marriage as a punishment.

"Of course. Why else marry me to a human whelp like you when Odin knows my hatred for them." He snarled. Cephera let those words sink in before asking her next question. One she'd wondered but hadn't had to courage to ask.

"Do you love her?" Cephera asked looking him in the eyes intensely.

"Love her?" He looked confused now.

"Your mistress. Do you love her?" Cephera asked again firmly.

"Don't be absurd. She meets my every need but that doesn't constitute love." He chided. Cephera wasn't sure if she should be disgusted or not. Clearly Loki was trying extra hard to do whatever he had to do to be rid of her because she was his so called 'punishment'.

"In that case everyday of this marriage I will work to make you realize that I am not so horrible to be married too." She told him more determined than before to make it work.

"What idiocy is that? Why does my lack of feelings for Shay have to do with that decision?" He asked shaking his head.

"Had you loved her. If you were spurning me because you love another I could accept your hatred of me and your disrespect toward our marriage. I would have fought to allow an annulment of our marriage so that you were free to marry her. But if you hold no love for her than there is still hope for this marriage." She explained and Loki looked shocked and then he scowled.

"I'm married to a sentimental fool." He growled and pushed passed her. Cephera watched him go wondering what he was thinking right now.

(Loki)

Loki hated her words more for the fact that they made him feel bad. She had been willing to do that for him after everything he'd put her through. She was willing to face her father and Odin with the suggestion of annulling the marriage so he could be happy with a woman he loved. After everything she cared about his happiness and he wanted to hate her for it but instead he couldn't break his mind away from her for the rest of his day.

He found himself in Shay's arms late that night in her bed. His cock deeply sated inside her and the conversation with his wife still running through his mind even now. He looked down at his beautiful mistress and friend. "What has your mind half away from your cock." She asked slipping him out of her to sit up.

"That stupid woman sleeping in my room." He growled and flopped to his back with a low growl.

"You mean your wife." She corrected him. Loki was aware Shay didn't like how he spoke of the woman he was forced to marry when he knew so little about her.

"Yes, my damn wife." He hissed. "She's sentimental fool." He said his teeth rubbing together a moment.

"Is she now?" Shay teased stretching out beside him to weave her finger across his chest in no pattern in particular.

"She asked if I loved you." He told her.

"Why is that a bad thing?" She asked in return.

"You know I don't harbour such feelings for you." He said shaking his head annoyed.

"I meant her asking about it not whether you felt that way. I know you come here for my body and my advice not my heart." She replied frankly.

"She spoke of finding a way to end this marriage of ours if I loved you so that I could be happy." Loki growled once more and was on his feet. "Who is she to care about my happiness." He said.

"Loki, you've done nothing to earn this girls consideration in anything but perhaps she deserves some of your time and a chance to prove herself a worthy wife. Neither of which you've bothered doing. You've chosen to hate her simply for being a human and for your marriage being Odin's idea. Maybe she's not as bad as you think." Shay said.

"Don't you start lecturing me. The girl should have known what she was getting into. Besides should I attempt to make my marriage with her work she'd no doubt ask me to stop seeing you." He said.

"If you actually were bedding your wife I wouldn't be here to bed you anyway. You wouldn't need me. That's the good thing about having a wife...a pure wife. You get to train her to your tastes and yours alone. She'd be available to you whenever you liked. Why would you need a mistress then?" Shay questioned. Loki hated her words. They made too much sense for him to like them.

"She will not have my attention. Hopefully if I stay as I am she will beg Odin to annul the marriage on grounds that it remains unconsummated." He said pulling on his pants. He didn't feel like sleeping there this night.

"Oh yes and then Odin will just send another punishment your way for ruining her life. She clearly wants this marriage to work. She cares about it." Shay said staying splayed out on her bed. Her body almost begging for him to come back.

"Like I said. A sentimental fool." He repeated pulling on his tunic. "I will spend the night in my own room." He said and left before Shay could say another word to irritate him further.

When Loki made it to his room doors he paused. Even though his previous conversation had been about his wife he had completely forgotten he now shared a room with her and she would no doubt be inside. He had still not shared the bed with her since they married. If he slept here tonight he would not touch her but suddenly Loki didn't feel like going to bed with her there. He almost wished he stayed with Shay.

Manning up he opened the door. The room was pitch black but the little light from the moons outside lit up enough that he could see his wife's frame on the bed. She was only under the one blanket and he couldn't blame her. It was very warm in the room. Loki usually slept naked but tonight he stripped down and put on a light pair of sleeping pants. He'd hate to give her the wrong impression by slipping into bed naked.

Loki carefully slipped into bed and she didn't so much as stir. She was, however, facing his way her face serene looking in the dim light. Loki stared at her moment before he rolled to look away. It took him a little while to drift off into sleep and when he did he did not sleep soundly. His dreams waking him in different intervals.

XxX

It wasn't the rising sun that woke Loki that morning he simply woke on his own. As he opened his eyes he heard a soft sound. In his groggy state he wasn't sure what it was and thought for a moment Cephera was behind him sleeping and it was the sound of that but as he woke completely he realized he was in bed alone and the sound was coming from far across the room from the bathroom. As the bathroom was private to only his room no doors existed and Loki realized she was singing. It was apparent she was holding her voice back. Most likely she did that so she didn't wake him.

Loki found himself listening despite how he felt about everything. Her voice was soothing in a way Loki couldn't explain. He actually enjoyed it. He lay there for quite some time before her voice stopped and he heard the sounds of sloshing water. Quickly and almost like a child afraid to be caught Loki got out of bed, dressed as quickly as possible and vacated the room before she emerged from the bathroom.

(Cephera)

When Cephera had woken to stare at the back of Loki's head she almost fell backward out of the bed in surprise. Luckily she realized it was Loki before she yelled and fell and managed to calm herself quickly. She had lain there looking at the back of his head and the sleek muscles of his shoulders and back for a while before she finally smiled.

She wasn't sure why she smiled. Him being there meant nothing but for some reason it gave her hope that maybe this was the beginning of something...anything. However as she carefully slipped from the bed she tried to remind herself such a change would not occur so easily and pushed her hope back but she hadn't been unable to wipe the smile from her face.

Cephera had drawn a bath knowing it was unlikely he would join her and sinking into the water she found herself singing. She kept her voice low but it felt good to sing. She hadn't had a happy reason to sing but this small occurrence drew out a good mood in her. She went through her whole bath uninterrupted and when she got out she was alerted by movement outside the joined room. It wasn't long before she heard the room door open and close and she frowned, Loki was gone. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and took a moment to remind herself that relationships such as the one she was in would not take one day to solve and that she had to keep her chin up and never give up.

Please take a moment to review! It's much appreciated!

- Am4444: thing will change as time goes but for better or for worse...well I can't say.

- Loki's Dreamer: haha we both know Cephera won't sleep with anyone else. She's a devoted kind of woman. Shay has a kindness in her not seen because she's fooling a round with a married man.

- Poodle Warriors: I didn't want Shay to just be a mistress I wanted to build her as a character. Something different not just an obstacle.

- Akera Writer of the Night: it was a chapter made to give more insight to Shay.

- Twifan1987: haha. I dunno if wolverine is the right character. Maybe more of a rogue as she copies powers. Lol.

- Kate Skates24: indeed it did.

- Windstorm: OMG! You're right! The next chapter I will fix that error and put a better description but for now Cephera is short and small. Her forehead comes up to about just under Loki's chin. Her hair is long down to her waist and is wavy of a lighter brown color with Pink highlights. Her eyes are violet. She has a young looking face.

- Shattered Soul37: things may get better. You need to hold onto hope :)


	7. Chapter 7

**It my Birthday! So excited. Woke up in such a good mood. **

Chapter 7: Called Out

It had been a month since his wife caught himself and Shay fucking and since their talk in the hallway. Ever since then his wife, Cephera, seemed extra determined to gain his attention. Whenever she spotted him she would catch up to him to make conversation while Loki tried his best to give her little attention in return. Shay, however, wasn't helping matters. Slowly over the last month she'd been sending him back to his room more and more. Claiming to have plans early and he was a distraction. Loki felt as though she was trying to wean him off her and slowly over to his wife.

For the last week Loki had been subjected to sleeping in his own room next to the woman he was forced to marry. Her words in the hallway that one time still sprang to mind often and made it difficult for Loki to completely pretend she didn't exist. He'd walked into his room one night and she had been sprawled on her stomach, her brown and pink hair splayed along her back and down her sides, reading a book her feet swinging in the air. She had her nightgown on and Loki hated to admit she presented a tempting morsel but he promptly went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. When he came out she had moved to lie on her back under the covers book still in hand. Loki hadn't asked permission before he snuffed out the candles to hide the sight before him so he could rest in peace but it was difficult when she lay next to him.

Loki sometimes went to his tower to sleep but he had to admit there was nothing like sleeping in his own bed no matter what company it held. Loki had woken this morning and as always she was awake before him. And just like everyday since he began sleeping there more often she asked the same question she always did.

"A bath is drawn, would you like to join me?" She asked her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. She'd been trying ever so hard to get him to spend time with her in any fashion. Loki normally would shake his head avoid saying anything to her and while she bathed he would leave but today he looked at her and let off a deep sigh.

"You really don't get it do you." He said trying not to sound to harsh. "No matter how many times you present me with that question I will not bath with you. I will not do anything with you for that matter. I think it's time you learned that you and me will never happen. I will not do things to promote hope in you that this marriage will ever be more then what it is now. I have no want to secure you as my woman. I have no qualms about you finding a lover of your own. Seek happiness elsewhere." He told her. Her face changed only to a slight frown. She had a soft pretty face. Her eyes the most vibrant he had ever seen with their rare violet hue.

"I won't take a lover. You know as well as I do that even if you approved of such a thing I would be branded with the titles of adulterous or whore and lose all honor or respect from everyone around me." She replied. "I'm slightly offended that you think it's ok to allow me to take a lover when you know that's the outcome if I did." She replied in that same calm voice she always used with him.

"What you do with your life given to you is none of my concern. You are my wife by law only but I will not treat you as such. This marriage is a mockery and a sham that I want no part of." Loki waved a hand at her hoping she'd go away but she didn't.

"I'm not asking for you to parade me around proudly like a trophy, I'm not asking you to give up your mistress of even take me to bed. I'm only asking for some of your time so that you may get to know me. You haven't even given me a chance to do that. To even be your friend." Loki looked at her again her voice had become more stern now and her features set to that determined look she gave often.

"I do not want to get to know you. I don't want a new friend. What I want is freedom from you, freedom from Odin." Loki climbed out of bed with the intention of getting dressed and leaving. As he passed by her the next words she spoke stopped him dead.

"You're a coward." She said and loki felt anger bubble in him.

"How dare you..." He began but she'd turned and stared him straight in the eyes no fear showing on her features.

"You hide behind your decisions using Odin as your excuse so you don't have to feel bad for treating me this way. You run from spending time with me because you're afraid that if you did, you'd like me and that would mean Odin had made a good decision regarding this marriage. You're afraid to like me because it's easier for you to continue this rift you have between yourself and your father than to admit he created something good for you." Her words were like a slap only because he knew them all to be true but his pride felt wounded that she would dare call him out on it. Loki wanted to spit words back at her to hurt her but he found himself mute.

"If thinking that way is what makes your day easier then so be it." He said trying to pass off her words as excuses of their own. Loki dressed by means of magic and left the door swinging shut hard behind him.

(Cephera)

Cephera had gotten her bath a knot in her stomach. Was she wrong with her assessment of him? Did he just not like her in general? She was suddenly worried that her small outburst had been futile and that she'd done nothing more than make a fool of herself and possibly had insulted him to a point he'd never talk to her again...not that that was any different from the norm.

When she finished bathing she passed the servants who had come in to fix up the room and stopped when she reached the door. "Ceres." She said and the kind servant girl from her wedding night came to her. "Show me to the queens chambers. I'd like to see her." She said. Ceres nodded and Cephera followed her upstairs through the lavishly decorated hallways. There were guards posted at the more important doorways like everywhere in the palace. Cephera knew the main hallways for the king and queen when she entered them.

"This is the queens personal sitting room." Ceres told Cephera. "If she is not in here then I am unsure where she might be at this time." Cephera nodded and the servant girl left. It was an hour before breakfast and she hoped the queen was available. She hated to see Loki again at the dining table after what she'd said. She knocked on the door and another servant answered it. Upon seeing Cephera she bowed and opened the door for her to enter.

Cephera walked in and when Frigga saw her she stood and moved across the floor gracefully with a brilliantly beautiful smile on her face. "My daughter." She said in a loving manner. Cephera felt odd being addressed this way even after a month of it. She usually only saw the queen at mealtimes.

"Your highness." Cephera said in return.

"How often must I insist you call me mother." Frigga teased her. Cephera bit her lip. It just felt odd calling her that when she didn't know her very well.

"Mother." She corrected and sat with her on her balcony. It overlooked the grand courtyard below and one of the gardens many fountains. "I'm afraid I may have made things worse between myself and Loki." Cephera said the moment she had taken a breath of fresh air and settled into her chair.

"How so?" Frigga asked her hands set demurely in her lap much the same way Cephera held hers. Cephera had always had impeccable manners and found grace through movement when learning dance. When she had been adopted as a princess she had learned to control the words she spoke and how to speak them. Unlike her sister Cephera enjoyed those things.

Cephera proceeded to tell the queen about her morning with Loki, feeling slightly embarrassed but determined to get an opinion. Frigga listened quietly. "Do you think I was wrong to say it?" She finished finally.

"No. I think your conclusion is the right one but Loki is a prideful man. The fact you picked up on his reasons and called him out on them will make things difficult for you. He will hate to prove you right." Frigga looked thoughtful.

"What do you suggest I do. I'm not making any headway with him at all. He ignores me mostly, nods when I speak but avoids directly speaking with me if he can. He escapes our bedroom while I bathed and scurries off after meals when he even shows up at them at all." Cephera was shaking her head. "He seems to be putting in a great deal of effort just to avoid me and I think it's absolutely silly." Cephera was feeling exhausted just thinking about it all.

"I had hoped Loki would have come around by now but even I underestimated his determination to shun everything his father threw at him that Odin see's as good for him. Truthfully I have never seen Loki act so childish before. When Loki returned to us from earth he had changed. He was no longer the calm boy I once knew. I don't know what sorts of things he went through but I think it can be attributed to his newly erratically childish behaviour. I have no advice on how to make my son give you a chance but I can say that he can't hate you that much. If he really hated you he would have found a way to rid you from his room or from Asgard completely. So far he avoids you but he doesn't seem to plot against you. Don't lose hope." Frigga had leaned forward and placed her hand over Cephera's and squeezed them.

(Loki)

Loki fumed from his room to Shay's and without ceremony he walked into her room. She looked to have just finished dressing and was startled for his sudden appearance. "Loki? What's gotten you into such a fizzle?" She asked looking at his current rattled state.

"That...that...my wife!" He said not able to think of a word to call her. Loki saw Shay school her features as amusement began creeping up on them.

"More sentiment?" Shay asked unable to hide the amused sound of her tone. She thought Loki's constant reasons for disliking his wife to be funny as they held no real merit.

"No. She dared to call me a coward. ME!" He all but shouted as he fumed and began to pace the rug on the floor. "Accusing me of being afraid to spend time with her because I might actually come to care for her." Her spat clenching his hand into a fist.

"What bothers you more Loki, the fact she had the balls to call you a coward or the fact she's right." Loki stopped and shot a searing look at his friend.

"Do not take her side." He growled.

"Loki your pride is talking again not the man beyond it. You know she's right. You don't want to know her because then you'd began to feel bad for how you treat her. You'd have trouble continuing to treat her that way. From everything you've told me she doesn't sound like an evil woman just a woman who wants to be given a chance." Loki threw his hands in the air.

"Why is everyone determined to see me with this woman!" He said to the ceiling. "I want nothing to do with her."

"Ask yourself this. If it had been your mother who set up this marriage and not Odin would you be acting the same way?" Loki stopped his seething to stare at his companion. He knew the answer. Had it not been Odin he still would have not liked the idea and he still wouldn't have liked that the woman was human but he wouldn't be acting as he is now. He might not have even taken a mistress. He could have been content to keep her until she died a humans death and then moved on. He hated that everyone so plainly knew this about him. Was he so easy to read?

"It matters not what could have been. The truth is as it is. She will never have my time." Loki left the room feeling ganged up on by truth he didn't want to accept nor hear.

**Wow...I don't think I've had so many reviews! So many came in so far and I'm flabbergasted and excited and oh so grateful! Thanks you all. As always more reviews are appreciated and well used to add to my motivation. :)**

**A/N: Had to write this chapter today. Haha. I had one already set but realized I needed more in between stuff before the next chapter happens. Thanks to Doctor Loki Love, without our RP my call out of Loki may not have ever come to mind. It might have been worded different but it held the same message. :)**

Thanks:

- Twifan 1986: cracks are appearing ever so slowly. And yes Cephera has copied Loki's magic but she currently doesn't use any in case she might be seen. It's up to Loki to learn more about her and right now he hasn't given her any reason to tell him about herself in any way. And I forgot that about rogue. Lol. Good thing Cephera doesn't have wolverines temper. Haha

- Novexus Prime: I have loki being a little bit of a drama queen but it will die down in time. As for Cephera it take a good bit to make her angry.

- Loki's Dreamer: a very little nudge in the possible right direction. Haha. As for Shay we will see her more.

- Mama J Marie: thanks a bunch! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

- A. L. Mitchell: oh this story will have an ending no worries. I never post anything I don't intend to finish. Lol.

- Poodle Warriors: Well Cephera would have pleaded for an annulment but that didn't mean she'd get one. It was the fact she would have been willing to go through it was what eat loki up a little. Lol

- Jymmie21: yay! So glad.

- Reneemm: Shay was never against Cephera but as Loki's friend she turned a blind eye to most of it to be there for him. As for Cephera she's trying her best.

- Windstorm: glad the info helped and hope you enjoyed this update.

- Katarina Lillis: haha. When you mentioned that situation in a previous review I had that chapter already written and was liked damn she read my mind. Hahahaha. 3

- Lightening and Ice: I'm glad you don't hate Shay! Loki has his reasons but its hard to hate a woman who keeps being nice even after all she'd been put through.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pregnant?

Shay woke up this morning like she had many days that month, queasy. Her stomach turning over again and again but today was different. Today she was worried and nervous. She had set aside her morning to visit the medic and there was only one thing on her mind.

Usually Shay took a potion within 24 hours of having been with Loki but there had been that one day she had forgotten. It had been a very busy day. By the time she'd remembered there had been a small window of two hours that she could have gotten pregnant. At the time she had pushed the worry aside convincing herself the window was too small and unlikely. Because of this she had not told Loki. Now she worried she'd been wrong and she might just be carrying Loki's child.

She worried how Loki would react and she worried how his wife might feel and then there was Odin. She feared Odin and what he might do. He could banish her and her bastard child forever. Shay hoped it was not to early to tell if she was or not. She hoped she just had a bug. Over the past month she'd been making excuses not to have Loki sleep in her room and so he was back and forth between his room with his wife and her. In a way it was a good thing. As a friend she believed Loki needed to be with his wife but also as a friend she hated to abandoned him and his needs. Until Loki saw that having a wife wasn't such a bad thing she couldn't bring herself to just deny him and yet there was the issue of his wife.

Loki didn't know it but every time he came to her to complain about Cephera, Shay felt all the more guilty as nothing Loki ever complained about spoke of a heinous bitch of a wife but a soft caring and sentimental one. It was easy to forget Loki had a wife when he didn't speak of her and Shay didn't see her but when she got reminded she felt bad. However her ties to Loki outweighed those feelings mostly.

Today was one of those days she felt guilt. More so for the fact that if she was pregnant she was taking something else from his wife by being the first to give Loki a child, bastard or not. It was clear that his wife wanted life to work out for them and Shay couldn't help but wonder how she would react to the news if she was actually pregnant. Shay knew if rolls were switched she'd plead to Odin to have her banished forever.

With many thoughts rolling around in her mind she quickly made her way to the medics.

XxX

Shay had been in her room sewing when a knock sounded on her door. Answering it she found a guard waiting outside. "The All Father wishes to see you." He said sternly. Shay instantly felt a jolt of fear. She followed silently thinking this was it. Half way there another guard joined them and Loki was with them. They both exchanged looks. Loki looked more annoyed than worried which wasn't surprising.

As they entered the large throne room Shay noticed it hadn't been just her and Loki who had been called there but his wife as well. Shay knew this could not be a good sign. Perhaps Odin was finally stepping in to end Loki's illicit affair and force him to his wife's bed instead. The thought bothered Shay only because she knew forcing Loki to do anything would only cause a bad outcome and solve nothing. Loki was her dearest friend since a young age and it was not just his bed she sought. If he discontinued to visit her chambers or seek out intimacy with her she was ok with that. It's not like she hadn't tried to convince him to give his wife a chance.

Shay felt awkward in the girls presence. She was a pretty woman. Young looking and small everywhere. She was nothing like Shay in body but Shay knew Loki had a vast taste in women and that he didn't find her unappealing. As they bowed to the king, Loki a little stiffly, they waited for him to speak as no one had a clue why they were there.

"It has come to my attention that you, Shay, are showing signs of pregnancy." Odin began looking at her sternly. Shay felt her stomach hit rock bottom. She hadn't even told Loki that. She had only been to see the medic that mourning. Of all the things that went through he mind coming here that wasn't one of them. The medic said it was to soon to tell. And she certainly hadn't expected Odin to know. She opened her mouth to answer and could feel the tension in the room from both Loki and his wife. "Speak woman." He said after a moment startling her.

"It's true I have been feeling ill this past month but I have been to see the medic and he told me it is yet to soon to tell...but it is the most likely conclusion." She finally said chewing at the inside of her jaw. She could almost feel Loki's piercing glare. He hated being caught off guard by anything. He didn't like surprises such as this.

"This is unacceptable." Odin glared this time at Loki. "Not only have you made a mockery of your marriage but now you've get your mistress pregnant before you have even had the decency to consummate the marriage to your wife!" Odin was seething a little and the more he spoke his voice got an octave louder.

"A marriage I did not want and still do not want." Loki growled in return.

"Nevertheless you have been bringing continuous dishonour upon your name and that of your wife. Shay will be sent away to give birth to this child and if she wishes to return to the palace the child will be raised by another family or she can stay banished to care for the child herself. No bastard child will come into this palace to a ungrateful son such as you." Odin declared his voice booming.

"No please don't." Shay froze as it was Cephera who spoke. Shay expected to be sent away as most woman were to give birth to royal bastard children so she had no plans to argue but she hadn't expected Loki's wife to say anything. In fact she almost expected to see her smiling triumphantly. "Has your son not been through enough harsh punishments by you. You take an innocent child and tear that child from their rightful family simply to save face. Do not do that. Let her stay. I'll take care of her, I'll accept the child so that they may stay with both parents but do not separate them." Shay felt her throat go dry and if her heart could have stopped it would have.

She chanced a glance at Loki and he looked dumbfounded. Shay had never seen him so shocked in his life. So much so he couldn't even hide it like he did with most emotion. "You would rather keep a bastard child, raise it as your own knowing the child would grow up knowing their mother is not you and their father does not care for you. To watch your husband raise a child next to another woman while still ignoring you." Odin said putting the idea in a different light. Shay knew Odin was testing her resolve.

"Yes. That's what I am saying." She answered her head held high and her face held no signs of second thoughts. Odin stared at her almost as surprised as the rest of them.

"In a months time you will be seen to by the medic and if you are pregnant I will make a final decision then." Odin told them. "Until such a time this affair ends and if you are not pregnant then perhaps it's time someone put their head on straight and think of the selfless woman in this room willing to give everything to save two people who has given her nothing." Odin's words were dismissive. "Cephera, you are to stay behind. I have more to speak to you about." Odin said as everyone had begun to leave. Shay couldn't help but look back at her as she exited the room, a bevy of mixed emotions running over her.

(Loki)

Once outside the room loki grabbed Shay harshly by her upper arms giving her a shake. "You stupid woman how could this be!" He said referring to her possible pregnancy. Ever since they had started their tryst centuries ago she had been careful to always take her potion to avoid such mishaps. Loki was fuming.

"I don't know." Shay insisted.

"You've no idea of even one time you might have forgotten your potion?" He said eyeing her suspiciously. He knew by the change in her features she knew damn well a time.

"There was...I took it I was just a little late remembering it. It should have worked still." She said shaking her head. Loki scowled and pushed her back.

"Do you know what kind of mayhem this could cause. I've no desire for a bastard child." Loki hissed pacing the floor.

"I'm sorry. There is a chance I could be wrong." She pleaded. Loki felt no compassion for the hopeful tone she spoke in. She got herself into this mess. All she had to do was remember to take one potion within 24 hours of having lain with him and she had failed.

"How did Odin come to know this?" Loki growled turning to her once more. "Did you tell him? Do you plot behind my back in an attempt to push me to my wife?" Loki knew he was acting crazy but he had such a jumble of emotions running through him he just wanted to throw something.

"What?! Loki no! I was to see the medic this morning for my continued illness, they must have told Odin." Loki was looking directly into her face as she spoke and he knew she spoke the truth. His shoulder relaxed as nothing more could be done for the situation at hand. Yelling and arguing would get them nowhere. Loki gave off a growl and left promptly. He had enough problems in his life without this to add to it.

(Cephera)

Once the doors to the room had closed Odin had began to speak. "What punishments do you think I have put Loki through?" He asked her first.

"This marriage." Cephera answered honestly. Loki had once said he saw it as a punishment and at the time she was slightly insulted but after thinking about it she could see his line of reasoning.

"I set up this marriage because after some research into you I believed you would be a woman who could soothe him and calm him. Who could help him stray from his path of destruction. I believed you could bring him happiness." Odin told her but he didn't sound angry.

"Yes but you took from him the one thing important to most people." She said and Odin gave her a curious look. "Choice. You made all the decisions for him regarding the one thing in his life that might have been the most important. Forcing on him a wife he doesn't love. Taking away his chance at finding love and marrying a woman he loved."

"But you agreed to it." Odin said.

"I'm afraid my father agreed to it in fear I would never find a husband and he wanted to see me cared for. He wanted to give me a life he never thought I'd get because I'm different. I know now it was somewhat selfish of me to not have fought for my own choices harder or for those of Loki. Because I didn't fight he's stuck with me and clearly that's going nowhere. I just didn't think of how all this would effect us in depth and now it's too late." Cephera was shaking her head.

"You remind me of my own wife. Always concerned about those around her; putting them first." Odin said. "Your sacrifice to take in that child is a prime example of the kind of woman you are. Women like you are rare and Loki doesn't know it yet but my initial thoughts still stand. I think you will do him a world of good."

Cephera was dismissed shortly after and left to go to the one place that brought her inner peace. The beach.

Wahoo! Keep the reviews coming. They are so awesome and motivating. You guys are so great!

- Twifan 1987: she is indeed though it's not really her plan. She just tends to speak her mind.

- Lightning and Ice: it was bound to come to light at some point. Lol

- Loki's Dreamer: haha. He will if he doesn't start getting to know her.

- Doctor Loki Love: I haven't had Frigga or Odin intervene because Loki and Cephera need to learn to deal with each other on their own. Getting Loki to like and talk to her on her own will make the union stronger. If Loki is guilted into it or made to spend time with her he'd more than likely feel resentment and push him further away.

- Luna Conspiracy 365: yay. I feel the love.

- Ellize Avalon: I couldn't wait to write that part with Cephera being more open with her words. And yeah Loki's still being Loki. Happy you're not hating Shay.

- Shattered Soul 37: maybe...

- Poodle Warriors: :) wonderful!

- Reneemm: I love a good cheer!

- Akera Writer of the Night: well Shay had no reason to hate Cephera. And Shay had known Loki a long time so she knows it's true. Lol

Thanks for the bday wishes! I had a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Emotional Confusion

Cephera retreated to the beach to think. She stood by what she said but at the same time she wanted to crack her head on a rock. She could imagine her sisters voice in her mind yelling at her and asking her if she had gone insane. To offer to take in the child of a man who had shown her no appreciation or even a hint of kindness and a woman who took no consideration about how her presence affected the marriage and raise that child as her own. Yes Cephera was insane. The more she thought of it the more she began to realize she really needed to think before speaking.

"Here Shay, here is my husband. May he find happiness with you and your new family because I'm to much of a coward to fight for him properly." Cephera said out loud to nothing as she stood in the soft waves. If Shay was actually pregnant Cephera didn't see a point in trying to be with Loki anymore. She wouldn't take back her offer. The thought of a child being without his or hers parents outweighed her quick decision. However that decision also made her wonder if she had made it impossible to ever have Loki's interest. She might as well just escort him to Shay's bedroom and help Shay bathe in rose scented water to receive him with the way she was acting. Seraphina would be appalled.

Cephera was completely out of her league. She was used to simple things. Singing, dancing, reading. She wasn't used to all this drama. She could blame her sister. Her sister was always protecting Cephera and making the hard decision and doing all the fighting. Cephera was used to letting people walk over her and let mean words wash over her because in the end she had her sister and her sister was the one person she always knew she could count on. But her father had once told her that Serpahina might not always be there and Cephera needed to learn to protect and live her own life. At this rate she'd be living a life of a devote priestess.

Cephera fell to her knees her dress becoming soaked quickly. She needed a new game plan, or rather she needed a game plan in general. She had just thought that after all this time he'd have at least gotten to know her a little but clearly something else was needed. Cephera wasn't sure what else to do. Selling herself out with her body by seducing him as he slept just seemed sleazy even if he was her husband. Giving up her usual meek self and demanding Shay to be removed wouldn't work as Loki would defiantly not like that and just find another. Accepting Shay seemed like her only choice in all of this. Cephera had nothing against the woman but sometimes she felt that if Shay wasn't around Loki just might turn her way but it felt selfish to chase off his childhood friend.

Cephera stared down at the water. She could always run away. After a few years she could contact her sister who would keep her location secret. Just the thought stabbed Cephera with guilt. King Yorin had been kind enough to adopt her and even came to see her as his real daughter. He gave her this marriage because he thought it was the right thing to do and if she ran she would be turning her back on his generosity and possibly insult him. Running was not an option. Cephera slapped the waters surface spraying water over herself and the small waves. She felt frustrated and confused. She was not good with this sort of stuff. Fending for herself was hard.

(Two weeks later)

(Loki)

Being separated from Shay wouldn't have been so hard if Loki wasn't having so many emotional struggles. He hated his wife but not for any reasons that were valid. He hated her for being the kind of woman she was. Kind, caring, considerate. All those attributes only served to make him feel bad and Loki hated that. Had she been a bitchy old hag he could have had a much easier time continuing to ignore her and cast her aside but as time went on she just made it that much more difficult to see her in a negative way. He hated her for being so...good.

Loki didn't like when his emotions conflicted with himself. He hated having that war inside himself. On one hand he was determined to stay vigilant toward his view of this marriage. It was a punishment passed down by Odin against him and nothing more. This was not meant to make his life better. He would not give into anything Odin wanted of him but then on the other hand that stupid woman he called wife had to go and give him reasons to liked her which made him hate her.

Loki had been avoiding her like the plague and since that day in the throne room she hadn't spoken to him either. He just didn't understand her. Any other woman would have seen the marriage as a reason to take a stand and put her foot down toward him and perhaps even fight for him. Instead his wife was a complete push over with sparks of toughness such as the time she'd called him out.

He found himself wondering what she was thinking and then he would push it aside telling himself it didn't matter and he didn't care. This was why he disliked humans. They were simple minded and dull.

There was another reason he disliked his wife and that was her stupid offer. Loki had no want for any bastard child running around. She might have thought she was doing him a favour but she really wasn't. Loki was hoping with everything he had that Shay was not pregnant. He would make sure to intervene where the potion was concerned to make sure such accidents would not happen again but first he had to wait until the end of the month to see the final results regarding Shay's condition.

Loki had been debating all day whether or not he should see his mother. It wasn't until night fell that he finally decided to do so. This was the first time he would speak with her about everything since his marriage. He knocked softly on her door until a servant answered. She allowed Loki to pass by her and his mother stood, abandoning her newest tapestry, to embrace him.

"I knew you would come eventually." She said. "Sit with me." She said smiling her usual soft smile.

"I am sorry I have not been to visit you." Loki said first and foremost.

"I understand your reservation but that's not why you came here today." She said knowingly. She didn't look hurt by this truth.

"I find myself conflicted." Loki said finding is odd to open up but also it felt comfortable like it once did. "Cephera is confusing. I have told her time and time again that I don't want to be married to her and to find her happiness elsewhere and yet she continues to try and catch my attentions and now with her latest idiocy..." Loki ran a hand over his face.

"She doesn't believe there is happiness for her. I've been watching her. She's timid and insecure but she's strong too. She holds determination toward you and she makes do with what she'd been left with in this new life you've both been thrown into. To her making you happy is better than both of you being miserable." Frigga explained and it really didn't help. He had a silly, sentimental, insecure girl for a wife. "You see her decisions and her actions as stupid and futile but she's just as lost with how to live. She has been taken from her home and put in another. She has no friends and a husband who wants nothing to do with her. She can either allow herself to become cold and bitter or to find a semi content life within the one she has."

"She could always go home to her family." Loki replied looking away and instead staring at the tapestry. He was unsure what it was going to be of as it was only a third done.

"She could but what good would that do either of you. You'd still be married and eventually your father would make her return. At least with her here she has a chance to grow. Ignoring the situation at hand will help neither of you in the long run." Frigga paused. "Loki, I understand why you are acting as you are but I don't condone it. That girl has done nothing to deserve your hate. She as lost and alone as you are. Also what about Shay?" She asked tilting her head at him.

"What about her? Until the end of the month we will not know for sure if she is indeed pregnant." Loki shrugged.

"That's not what I mean. Have you even thought that maybe she would like a life. A husband of her own. As long as she remains your mistress she's creating a name for herself where someday it may affect her future and not only that she's missing out on opportunities to meet others. You're holding her back." Loki didn't like this new way of thinking. He hadn't thought of that. Before Loki got married Shay would enjoy parties and Loki hadn't always been her only sexual partner but now as his mistress she didn't take others to her bed or go to parties. Loki was aware that she was spoken of as whore to those who didn't know her and it angered him as she was not such a thing.

"I don't force Shay to be with me." Loki finally replied.

"She's your friend. Like Cephera she's trying to make those around her happy. To her you're the only one that matters and right now you have no others to turn to for comfort." Loki looked at his mother and frowned.

"I have you." He said.

"You do but I meant people outside of me. You have no other friends. If Shay left you now for another man she couldn't guarantee you her time as freely as she does now and she certainly wouldn't share her bed. So even though you don't force her she feels it's her duty to stay at your side." Loki stood. The thought of having no one at all made him feel as though he'd fallen into the void once more.

"I've taken up enough of your time and I'm getting tired." Loki said as politely as he could.

"You could never take up too much of my time. Visit more often." She said to him. Loki only nodded as she hugged him again. "Please try to remember that even though you may not want her, Cephera is willing to open up and understand you if you ever decide to give her that chance." Frigga said to him just as he began to leave.

"I will remember." He replied and finally left.

XxX

When Loki climbed into bed Cephera was already there facing her back to him. He lay on his own side facing her looking at the back of her head. "Why do you care what happens to that child if Shay should turn out to be pregnant?" Loki asked her. He knew she wasn't sleeping. She was trying to pretend as if she was but he knew she wasn't by her breathing.

"No child should be without their parents." She said.

"A fine life that child will have as a bastard." Loki scowled. The woman lying beside him was nothing more then a sentimental fool just as he always thought.

"It's just...if I can't make you happy then perhaps having a family would." Her voice was soft in the dark and almost sad.

"You would not prefer to be the one to provide me with that?" He asked confused.

"Of course I would but you've made it clear that I won't have such an opportunity and so I wanted to help you however I could with the situation handed to me." Loki felt a stab of guilt that he willed to go away. How could she keep doing that? To make him feel bad by simply stating the truth. Had it been another woman saying it he might have thought she was trying to guilt him out purposely but not this one. Cephera was too good to meaningfully make him feel bad about anything. "Wouldn't you like to have children someday?" She asked him after a long pause.

"I once dreamt of such things but now I see no reason to have such silly hopes." Loki glared into the dark. He would not have children with anyone outside the marriage as they would be downgraded to bastards and he would never have children with Cephera for they would be half breeds and he still held onto his intentions of never bedding her to begin with.

"I was thinking that night after the throne room about my offer. I felt I had perhaps put myself in over my head but I can't help but think that choosing to adopt the child so that they could live a normal life and still know both their parents is still the better option then the child being sent away for a mistake their parents made." She said and Loki felt that guilt ride him again.

"Don't talk of such foolish nonsense." He said harshly and turned hard to face the wall. "I will be happy if Shay turns out to not be pregnant. There will be no children in my future." He growled a warning for her to cease talking and to his relief she didn't reply. Even as she finally feel asleep he lay there in the dark unable to find his sleep. Her words eating at him.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming... Please. :)**

- Doctor Loki Love: Frigga love in this one. :p

- Twifan 1987: I love it when I surprise people.

- 88 Dragon 06: green eggs and Ham. Lol. I love making plot people don't see coming.

- Loki's Dreamer: Cephera will do what she can to help.

- Random Guest: lol I'll think about it. ;P

- Nightmare of Cat: yay for crazy feels! I'm sorry I'm pissing you off in an odd kind of good way...maybe lol

- Akera Writer of the Night: get back on your chair there is more to come. Lol

- Poodle Warriors: Messes could be fun!

- Kateskates 24: Now you know. Lol

- Reneemm: currently Shay's condition is a private matter as they are not sure if it's true or not. As for gossip I don't think Loki will care how people see him but he would care how they saw Shay.

- Miss Padawan: thanks for the bday wishes. :) glad you caught up! And OMG caps and all those words are awesome and made me smile so wide. Thanks for the praise.

- Lightning and Ice: I had to look up what Mary Sue was. It's a term I've heard but never knew what it was but I do now and I can see what you mean but currently Cephera is acting on what she feels will work for her. She still has no real emotional attachment to Loki and has realized that this life chosen for him is hard on him as well. Her character has always hated to hurt others and is always looking for a more peaceful way out. She doesn't do confrontation well. Her seemingly perfect demeanour right now is just her trying to do what she thinks will keep the peace and maybe even gain Loki's friendship or attention in some way. I hope that as time goes on these Mary Sueish feels will be gone as emotions being to get mixed in with everything else. Not going to lie...freaking out a little over this as I totally didn't mean for that to happen at all. Cephera is by no means perfect. She good at a set of things like most people but there are things she's not good at.

- Hello (guest): yes he is very sexy. And you're very welcome for the updates and for all those to come in the upcoming days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Friends?

Loki was not just overjoyed he was ecstatic. Shay was to the medic and she was not pregnant but she however was still ill. She had gone through many tests and come to realize she was infected with a parasite that she most likely got from food. At first they all thought she'd been purposely made ill. An act against the princes mistress but the medic confirmed it was not such an act and so Shay was being treated and Loki was happy to have life back to normal, or as normal as it got nowadays.

He had said very little to his wife and she seemed to have taken the same measures as him. Her foolish offer meant nothing now. The girl was free of having to actually play out her silly promises. Odin had not spoken to Loki since Shay had revealed her news and so Loki took it upon himself to finally see her. He entered her room with an arrogant swagger and the simple knock he always made.

Shay stood from her seated position and looked at him with a frown. What could she be frowning over? "Well crisis averted this time. Do take measures to be more careful next time." Loki told Shay as he walked across her room floor toward her.

"There won't be a next time Loki." Shay told him firmly. Loki paused to give her a once over look before waving off her previous words.

"Don't be absurd, Odin won't take measures beyond..."

"Not because of Odin. I refuse to be your mistress any longer." She interrupted him. Loki stopped in his movements again to stare at her.

"What foolish babble is this? Is this because of that silly woman..." Loki began and Shay cut him off once more.

"That foolish woman is the most selfless, caring and brave woman I have ever met and is your wife. If I was half as selfless as her perhaps I could be less ashamed of myself for the heart ache and dishonour I have helped you reap on her." Shay spat. "That woman has a name and a title. I realize now that she doesn't deserve this treatment you have bestowed upon her." Loki's face turned a shade of red as he glared at Shay.

"Odin has only himself to blame for..."

"Odin?! No Loki, Odin has nothing to do with your treatment to your wife. Your childishness is to blame and your stubbornness. She is a good woman. Much better than you'll ever deserve. I was a fool to have allowed myself to be so blind to the kind of person she was. To become your mistress for my own selfish reasons and forgetting that she too deserved consideration in all of this. Go back to your room Loki. Go back to your wife. I'm done with you." Shay's words stung more than Loki would have liked to admit but all the same he turned and left her room.

As he made his way down random corridors his mind was reeling. Odin had gotten to her. His wife had gotten to her emotional just as she had him. Shay would no longer allow him to her bed and though Loki understood her line of reasoning he hated it. He didn't return to his room he instead went to his tower to blow off steam.

(Shay)

Shay was not sure what happened once Loki left her room but she slept more soundly than usual. She woke early and tracked the princess down to the gardens. "Hello." Shay said to the beautiful girl sat in the grass enjoying the sun. Cephera looked up to her and looked shocked. This had been the first time Shay ever spoke to her. "I'm Shay." She said not sure what else to say. The princess stood and looked at her, confusion clear on her features. "I wanted to thank you." Shay began after a second.

"There's no need." Cephera said not allowing Shay to go any further. "You don't have to thank me. I would have done it for anyone." She said.

"I believe it." Shay dropped to her knees in front of Loki's wife. "But I have much to be sorry for as well." Shay said hanging her head. She was startled when two hands came to rest on each side of her face. Cephera tilted Shay's face up toward her and she was smiling a meaningful smile.

"You've nothing to be sorry about either." Cephera assured her.

"Yes I do. I feel as though I have taken an opportunity away from you. Had I said no to becoming Loki's mistress from the beginning he would have not had entertainment to take his mind off you. He would have had to at least spoken to you. Gotten to know you. In my own selfishness I allowed myself to just pretend you didn't mean anything. You didn't exist." Shay knew she sounded desperate in her words but she really wanted Cephera to realize she was sorry. "You don't deserve how you're being treated and I'm no longer willing to play a part in his treatment of you." Shay declared.

"You don't have to do that." Cephera said shaking her head.

"Yes I do. I already have. I'm ashamed of my actions. It would be different had you been a monster. Unkind and unloving toward him but you're none of those things. You are beyond kind and understanding to a point that I wish I could be more like you." Shay was trembling. She had never felt so bad before.

"He'll find another." Cephera said looking down toward the ground her hands letting Shay go.

"No he won't. He kept me because he knew me. Loki's picky with lovers. If he found another it won't be for a long while until then he has you." Shay was looking at Cephera and realized just how defeated she seemed. She wondered if she had any hope left in her for her marriage. More shame hit her. "You can change his mind." Shay said an idea forming in her mind.

"Change his mind?" Cephera inquired puzzled.

"About you. You can make yourself known to him before another comes along like me. Prove to him he wants you. Show him what's he's missing." Shay felt her apprehension and her curiosity.

"Show him? I'm not sure I'm the right girl for that." Cephera replied swallowing and looking slightly frightened. Shay couldn't help but laugh a little. His wife looked so much like a child right now with her wide unsure eyes.

"No one is ever the right one but with the right kind of training we could make you the right one." Cephera was shaking her head already before Shay was done her words. "You want to make your relationship with Loki work right?" Shay asked hands now placed on her hips. She was determined to help this girl somehow after the way she was going to help her.

"I do but..."

"Look we can both agree that the things you've been trying in the past have been useless so you need to try something different." Shay studied Loki's wife. She was clean cut girl with innocent written all over her. "Why haven't you tried to bed him? To seduce him?" She asked curious now.

"I don't believe selling myself out, even to my husband, to gain attention is right." Cephera answered chewing her bottom lip.

"But it's not selling yourself out. Look, clearly Loki finds it easy to ignore you and avoid you but give him something that he's going to want to come back to then he will have to lavish attention on you. I'm just saying sex is a powerful weapon and it's one you haven't tried." Shay saw her face shuffle through thoughtful emotions. "What was your next plan?" Shay asked stopping her in thought.

"I didn't really have a plan to begin with." Cephera admitted shifting on her feet. Shay's questions were making her uncomfortable but Shay didn't mind that. "I've never really had much to do with men because they never wanted anything to do with me." Cephera told her. "I've never kissed a man save for Loki and I wouldn't count that peck a kiss." She frowned.

"Have you pleasured yourself? I mean you at least know what sex is right?" Shay was worried she would say no but come off it she couldn't be that daft.

"I know all to well what it is and what's involved I've just never done it...and yes. I've pleasured myself. Not often lately as I've been afraid I might get caught but I have in the past." Shay let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's still workable material. At least you know what you like." Shay smiled then. "I helped Loki make a mess of this marriage and now I want a chance to make amends to it. Will you allow me that opportunity?" Cephera looked into Shay's face and nodded after a second.

(Cephera)

Cephera wasn't sure what Shay had in mind but she had asked Cephera to come to her room the next day and Cephera was a little worried. She didn't know the woman to not be a little apprehensive of what ideas she might have. A part of Cephera worried this was a plot by Loki to send Cephera into a situation that was both embarrassing and dishonourable. She was afraid her husband was finally deciding to get rid of her.

With his still constant ignoring of her and his avoiding her she felt like she might have put a target on her back somehow. Cephera wasn't sure what to make of all of this. Would Shay try to harm her? Would Loki for that matter? Cephera had never had so much trouble trying to get someone to like her. She was the kind of person that tended to draw in friends and the longer it took to draw in the man she was married to the more hopeless she felt. Perhaps her sister and father were wrong. Maybe being herself was not the answer at all. Maybe she needed to become someone else.

Cephera didn't like the idea of changing everything about herself just to satisfy the needs of anyone that was not herself. She had always tried to stay true to herself and hated to think that she would need to change anything about the way she carried herself to make someone else happy. It was an idea she simply couldn't abide by and she would not do it.

Cephera spent the rest of her day in the library. She found herself there often reading many different kinds of books. She avoided the magic books to keep unwanted questions away. She missed her magic. She would love to practice some stuff she had learned off of Loki. Cephera was special. With one touch she could copy the magic other people knew, however because she was human the magic she preformed was weaker and less effective. She had only one spell she could preform that was extremely useful and that was healing. She had learned that from an angel. She wondered how Loki would feel when he finally realized what it was Cephera could really do.

Until the day came that she got him to speak with her or like her to any degree at all she had to stick with books that told tales of ancient Asgard and books about the history of Asgard. She often found herself thinking back to what Shay said and she was curious as to what she had planned to help her. If she was telling the truth then Loki was now alone and without a woman to warm his bed. Maybe Shay was right. Maybe Cephera needed to up her game so to speak. The thought made her nervous.

She hoped Shay's decision to stop seeing him would not reflect back on Cephera and cause him to blame her for it. If that was the case all chances of gaining his attention of any positive kind were dead.

**I simply cannot thank you all enough for the continued support! The reviews are wonderful and I will not argue with more. :)**

- Chiavra (guest): I'm gonna guess you missed the authors note at the beginning of chapter one that stated this is a Loki/Cepjera fic. :( all the same I do hope you enjoy how this all plays out. As for the turning point I hope I pull it off right. :)

- Twifan 1987: it's not so much that Loki's dumb but he's stuck on this one idea and he's stubborn. He hates to allow reasons to like his wife to come around because he wants to scorn all things decided by Odin. He's just being complicated. As for finding out her talents...well that will come in time.

- Poodle Warriors: yes I do so love Frigga.

- Loki's Dreamer: haha. Loki and Cephera will not be having kids any time soon.

- Miss Padawan: I love writing Frigga! And Loki's just being difficult. In a way he's much like a kid right now.

- Jane Doe (guest) I feel your love!

- Lightning and Ice: don't feel bad. I'd rather know how you feel. I was panicked more about trying to make sure it didn't turn out that way. Cephera is not meant to be perfect. Even her powers have downfalls. When I created her I didn't want her perfect. As time goes on I'm hoping to get back the less childish loki and return to the sexy demanding Loki. Lol

- Nightmare of Cat: I love causing feels! And ouch...Loki's poor nuts are not safe around you. Lol

- Doctor Loki Love: I took the Frigga thing to mind when writing and am glad how I put it together. :) as for children right now he's got enough to deal with mentally that the thought of children is also negative. No telling what will happen later on. For our RP I know you tend to stick with a less assholeish Loki so I knew this would be different. Lol

- Akera Writer of the Night: I love the crazy reviews I'm getting. I'm not sure it's so much about me becoming popular but maybe about my asking for them. I always knew people were reading. :) I was always happy to have followers in general but I thought asking for reviews couldn't hurt either. They really do help inspire and build motivation. And I remember a time when I had only a few people to answer as well. I've been posting this fic on 2 other sites and it's being received well there too.

- Hello (guest): it's always nice to have an escape from everyday life and I'm glad my story has become one of those escapes. :) thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Training of a Different Kind

Cephera woke up as always before her husband and slipped soundlessly out of bed. She got her usual bath and dressed in yet another beautiful gown. She wondered where they all came from and hoped they hadn't been expensive. She had a feeling Frigga had a hand in the wardrobe given to her as a sort of wedding gift. Cephera was sure new dresses were placed in there each month as some she didn't remember before but of course the closet was also quite large. She didn't mind though. Cephera loved dressing up.

Oddly Loki was still in bed when she was finished and about to leave. Cephera paused at the door torn between leaving him there and making sure he was alright. Finally giving a small sigh she went back towards the bed. "Loki." She said giving his shoulder a nudge with the tips of her fingers. He didn't move but she could see his steady breaths. Cephera chewed her lips remembering her conversation with Shay the day before about changing her game plan. Cephera sat her ass down lightly on the bed near him and reached out. Hesitantly she touched his hair and finally put her fingers through it. It was softer then she had imagined it might be. "Loki." She said again her voice always soft.

Loki stirred under her hand turning over a little, almost deliberately pressing her hand closer to his head. Cephera shifted her hand to smooth back the stray hairs on his forehead and then ran her hands through his hair there. "Loki it's nearly breakfast hour." She said.

"Mmmm." He replied licking his dry sleepy lips before he seemed to realize just what was going on. His eyes burst open and he looked at her almost shocked. He sat up forcing her hand to fall back to herself. "What are you doing?" He asked her scrutinizing her face through still sleepy green eyes.

"Trying to wake you up. It's not like you to sleep in so late." She pointed out. Loki narrowed his eyes a margin.

"Do not speak as if you know me. You know nothing." He told her.

"And who's fault is that?" She inquired in return. "I know enough about you just from watching you." She added and stood. "I'm sure your mother expects you at breakfast so I'd make getting ready quick." Cephera walked away from him a small smile playing across her lips. Before he completely realized it had been her he had enjoyed her fingers in his hair this she was sure of. The smile was more for her being proud of herself for doing it.

"Why do you bother to learn about me?" He asked when she was half way across the room.

"Why not? I will forever be in this marriage and perhaps one day knowing about you will become useful. Gaining knowledge never hurts anyone even if it turns out to be useless knowledge." She had been looking back over her shoulder as she spoke. Loki seemed to be contemplating her words but was no longer looking directly at her. Cephera finally left the room with no further interruptions.

XxX

Directly after breakfast, which Loki did show up for on time, Cephera bid everyone a good day and left. She tried not to look to see if Loki was watching her as she left. Cephera remembered Shay's request to help her and to come to her room that day. Cephera was still concerned for what she might find there. She knew well enough where the room was and even through her concerns she still went.

She paused at the door and knocked firmly almost holding her breath. The door opened and Shay smiled looking excited. She ushered Cephera into the room and closed the door. "It never occurred to me yesterday that asking you to come to this room was a little rude considering...well, you know but there really is no other place for this." Shay said to her walking across the floor. Cephera took in their surrounding. Shay's room was much smaller in size compared to her own but it still held a nice charm to it.

"What is 'this' exactly?" Cephera asked feeling a little uncomfortable only because of the secrecy. A sly grin lit up Shay's face.

"I know you have no reasons to trust me after everything but I need you to try." Shay got to her knees and searched under the bed. She pulled out a wooden box that looked as though it had never been opened before and not even a smudge of dust lay on it. "I picked this up after our talk yesterday. I thought it best to produce something new. It'll be yours, think of it as a gift." Shay held the box toward Cephera and she took it. She was tempted to shake it but avoided it. Shay was watching her with an intense stare and Cephera unhooked the latches that held the box shut. With a creak the lid came free and cradling the box in one arm like a child she removed the lid.

Cephera had never felt her face go so scarlet in all her life. Her jaw she was sure was open as far as it could go before she snapped it shut with intentions of speaking but unable to think of words to say. She stared down at the smooth surface of what seemed like a solid glass item shaped like a penis. "It's made of crystal and crafted by dwarves." Shay said her hands clasping together below her chin.

"I'm sorry I don't..." Cephera wanted to say she didn't understand but she had a clue at what Shay wanted her to with it. "I can't use this." Cephera told her instead. "I've never...nothing has ever breached me save for a couple of fingers and not very deeply..." Cephera was stammering an excuse. She couldn't take her eyes of the finely crafted, very life like cock. Shay chuckled.

"Placing this inside you isn't my intention. That's for Loki to claim." Shay said. Cephera looked up then meeting the woman's blue eyes.

"Then what is it for?" Cephera asked. She was more curious now than ever before.

"Using this I'm going to show you where to touch, how to touch so that you can give Loki something to remember and think about. Every man is different so not all like the same things but I know a few things about Loki that will make it difficult for him to stay away from you." Shay winked.

"Won't he think it's odd for his pure wife to know a little too much?" Cephera was skeptical that this was a good idea.

"Not if he knows your hanging around with me. He'll know who showed you. Besides I'm not showing you everything. The best part about intimacy is exploring and finding out new things about the person you're with. I'm just giving you a few things to do to start you off.

Cephera stared at the penis shaped crystal and swallowed. She wasn't sure she could do this. "Are you ready to begin your first lesson?" With a nervous shake she took the crystal penis in her hand and found it light weight. She could feel every vein carved into it but it was still very smooth and cool to the touch.

"This is silly...I'm never going to need this training." she insisted feeling foolish and embarrassed as she sat down with Shay discarding the box.

"Nonsense." Shay said. "I know Loki and I knew his body very well. You catch him at the right time and do this he won't soon forget it and he'll only crave more." Shay gave a sly cocky smile. "Now lick it from here to here." She instructed. "As you do cast your eyes up as if you're looking into his face. You need to enjoy what you to with his cock or the feeling just won't be the same. Learn to love it." Cephera licked her lips and it took her moment before she did as she was told. The glass held no real taste and she looked up at the ceiling trying to visualize Loki looking down at her.

She felt like a fool and yet Shay didn't laugh or make fun. She sat there with the same determined look she'd began with. She touched Cephera's hand and shifted her fingers and then helped her adjust the pressure with which she held the glass cock. "Pressure of different kinds can be enlightening." She said. "As your tongue reaches the top squeeze a little and then graze your teeth on one side going up and then then other." Cephera tried it and was afraid she'd screw it up and hurt him. The glass couldn't tell her if she was doing it right and Shay seemed to realize this. "Here." She said taking the penis and placing it aside on the bed. She held out her arm pulling her dress back. "Do the same thing with your teeth on my arm." She said.

Cephera looked up into the woman's vibrant blue eyes before doing as she was directed. "Softer." She was told and she did. "Again." She said. Shay made Cephera repeat this move randomly throughout her teachings to make sure she remembered the pressure with which to do it. "Just remember that a mans cock is sensitive in many areas and that exploration of your own will never be turned down." She said at what she called the end of their lesson. Shay had Cephera try lots of mouth movements, nibbles and hand gestures but hadn't had her suck it. It seemed Shay was not content to spend one day at this training and Cephera wasn't sure how much more her poor innocent mind could do before her cheeks burned red permanently.

Leaving Shay's room that day she was both flushed and intrigued. What if Shay was right? What if it did work? All Cephera needed to do was get up enough courage to try it on Loki. Most likely she'd have to do such a thing while he slept and wake him but the real question was could she bring herself to try it. Just thinking about it in her head she chickened out and would shake the images from her mind.

She thought of what her sister might say and knew her sister would tell her to grow a set and just do it. Cephera decided she needed some fresh air and retreated outside to the gardens for a long thoughtful walk.

(Loki)

Loki sat at his tower desk attempting to write notes on the newest concoction of his but his mind kept moving backward to that morning. He remembered waking to the feel of her hand in his hair and he enjoyed the lulling feeling it gave him. Soothing even. At the time he hadn't really put two and two together to know it was his wife and not Shay but looking back now the touches were so completely different. Cephera had done so with almost unsure strokes, soft and caressing where as Shay liked to dig deep into his scalp with her fingertips. Loki liked both ways.

He was not happy that it had been his wife mainly because ignoring her was difficult enough with everything that had happened. He hadn't allowed her to touch him because he didn't want to know the feel of her skin or the touches she could enact on him. He didn't take baths with her knowing that he already approved of her body having seen her in that thin nightgown. Taking a bath with her would only cause him to have sexual stirrings he just didn't need. So far he had been able to contain his sexual attraction toward her but now without a woman to satisfy his needs that would become more difficult. He could always just use his wife for sex but so etching about that felt wrong even for him.

Loki wasn't completely heartless like everyone seemed to believe. He thought he was doing right with his wife by not giving her false hopes and using and abusing her for his own selfish desires but it seemed that even in that no one agreed with his method. Once again he was the son who couldn't do anything right. Even now Shay was against him. He knew her tone of voice and he knew she meant it. She would not share her bed with him any longer. Loki felt alone with only one option to turn to but still he would not turn to his wife.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Everyone has been awesome through all of this drama!**

- Loki's Dreamer: Shay finally realized what she'd been doing. It's easy to ignore the truth when you're not close to it.

- Twifan 1987: don't pout. Lol

- Vulcaniumx: haha. There is no knocking sense into him but I have plans.

- Poodle Warriors: oh there will be some things she'll find nerve wracking I'm sure.

- Chiavra (guest): well lucky for you you only have to wait a day to read the next part.

- Nightmare of Cat: are they saved? There is so much more to come. Loki seduction...lol nice one.

- Barbara From GR: the drama does get a little heavy but what's life without some extra drama at time. :P

- Katarina Lillis: thanks for the belated bday wishes :) I'm addicted and just can't let a day go by and not post. Haha. I love you guys to much so you're welcome. :D as for Loki there are a few cracks in his walls.

- 88 Dragon 06: when I started this I wanted them to end up somewhat friends and maybe even fully friends. We'll see how that plays out. As for not wanting to change herself Cephera didn't mean little changes she meant full blown huge changes. Learning new things or trying them never hurts. :P

- Lightning and Ice: it was awkward but it was needed. Lol.

- Reneemm: Shay and Cephera working together could be a good or bad thing.

- Pulsar-Heart: I know you're always around. :) glad you could drop me a line. Glad you are enjoying it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sexual frustration

For the next week Cephera was back and forth to Shay's room repeating acts she'd already been made to do on the crystal penis and learning some new stuff. It was all pretty basic once Cephera thought about it enough. Shay also gave her book to read to get other ideas. She wouldn't tell Cephera exactly what to do from beginning to end and insisted that was for her to discover on her own and set out what felt right to her.

Cephera had not gained the courage to touch Loki since that morning with his hair so she certainly hadn't tried to wake him with a blow job but Shay was insisting Cephera needed to act soon. Loki might be picky with lovers but there were still plenty of women willing to take Shay's place as a mistress and Loki would no doubt take an offer eventually. Every morning Cephera woke and stared at Loki's sleeping form. He almost always slept facing away from her and sometimes he was on his back but very rarely. And every morning she would think and mentally try to push herself to touch him but everyday she failed. Her hands would shake at the thought and her nerves would just become to much.

She not only feared the act as she had never done it before but she feared his reaction and feared he would not allow her to finish. She was afraid that her efforts would be laughed at. In this area of her being she was self conscious more than she had realized. Fantasizing about such things was one thing, performing them was another thing entirely. She was a coward.

This morning was no different. She woke, stared at him a little, even moved her hand toward his shoulder in hopes to have him roll to his back but her fingers would stop short of contact and she would frown and go get a bath. When she'd finished bathing he'd be left the room. That one day had been the only day he had slept in. She found herself with Shay sitting in the gardens just enjoying the woman's company. She was actually a very nice girl to speak with. She listened well and seemed to understand where Cephera's hesitance came from.

"I know you're afraid but I guarantee you he will not make you stop." Shay insisted to her. They were alone as far as they could tell aside from maybe the balconies above, which were to high for anyone to listen to them.

"It's not just that. I fear the unknown. What if I do it and he lets me and then ignores me again. Or worse he ignores me and only pays attention to me when he wants it again?" Cephera was plucking grass unconsciously as she spoke.

"He won't use you if that's what you mean. If anything he'll try to ignore what happened but eventually he'll cave." Shay said her voice almost soothing but it didn't quiet down the reservations Cephera was having.

"I'm a coward. This is never going to happen. Loki will always have to be the one to make the first move and we both know what the chances of that happening are." Cephera sighed burying her face in her hands in exasperation. "Why can't life be easier." She groaned. Shay patted her on the back.

"Once we break him past his stubborn ways life will get easier." Shay said rubbing Cephera's shoulder. Cephera released her face and with a heavy sigh she dropped backward to lie down in the grass and look up into the bright sky.

XxX

Cephera retired early from her very long day. She was stressed out more and more as each day passed that she didn't do what she meant to do. Walking into the room she shared with Loki she paused noticing the bathroom was lit up. She always wondered when Loki bathed as it was never usually in the day as far as she knew. Curious she took a step forward and stopped. If she went in there he could very well be naked. Her face turned a light pink at the thought but she paused as a hundred thoughts ran through her mind. If he was bathing she could join him. She could just go in there and strip for him to watch and join him.

She shifted from one foot to the other like a child debating on doing something they know is risky. Finally she clenched her fists together, clamped her lips shut and strolled toward the bathroom with the thought of 'just do it' running through her mind. Filled with renewed determination she passed the threshold of the archway and stopped. Loki was not bathing. He might have been about to or had just gotten out but currently he was sat on the edge on the stone sill surrounding the bath and his cock was in his hand. His eyes were shut and his head lulled back.

Cephera was grateful she was barefoot or her footsteps would have alerted him to her presence. She had a mind to turn around and leave but she was rooted to her spot staring as his hand glided up and down the thickness of his shaft in slow even strokes. It occurred to her if there was ever a time to show him a new side of her it would be now. Her hands began to shake again but she stilled them thinking that if she backed out now she might as well leave Asgard all together because she wasn't cut out for any of this.

Setting her jaw and forcing her nerves back she made silent steps his way. When she was close enough she made sure her skirts didn't touch him before she reached out her hand and with the backs of her fingers she touched his face. Loki's eyes came open fast but before his reaction could move further Cephera dropped down to her knees, her hand now on his bare leg. Loki looked stunned, surprised, confused and almost intrigued. He looked as though he'd been about to speak before she touched her fingers over the hand still gripping his cock giving him an unspoken plea to let go.

At this point she'd passed the moment of hesitation. If she backed out now he would laugh at her for sure. Loki's grip loosened and his hand feel free to lie on his opposite leg. Cephera tried to take a deep breath discreetly before actually wrapping her own hand around him. Her fingers didn't quite touch themselves once around. He was a decent size for width and judging from what she could see she could fit both her hands to grip around him one over the other. It would be a tight fit but one she could work with. She also realized he held no foreskin and so every ripple and vein was already in plain view.

The contact of her small hand gripping him caused him to make a noise but he didn't speak or stop her. Cephera was still nervous but she did her best to push it aside. She leaned down and she could swear he held his breath when she did. She brought her tongue to touch the head and found he tasted of salty skin rather than the tasteless glass she'd been practicing with. She moved her hand to grip him lower, closer to his sac and did as she was once instructed. She touched her tongue to the base of his cock that her hand allowed and tiling her head she looked upward into his face and trailed her tongue to the top. His eyes were slightly wider than before and she noticed he had moved his hands to grip the sides of the bath wall. It was clear he was in a sort of shocked state by her brazen move.

Cephera felt slightly empowered by this and licked him again a small grin crossing her lips as she did. When she reached the top this time she slipped his cock between those smiling lips until his cock was inside her mouth and continued to swallow him as far as she could get without gagging and then moved back up. It actually wasn't so bad now that she was doing it. The fact he had yet to stop her gave her courage. She continued to bob along him tasting him with her tongue as she did. Moving her neck to allow her lips to suck at different angles. Teasing the head, Shay had told her that it was a sensitive spot. When she did Loki gasped a sound of pleasure and Cephera made sure to repeat it from time to time but never doing all the same stuff. Variety was key Shay had said.

Cephera was not sure how long she'd been enjoying him but at least she was enjoying it. Shay said that he would be able to tell by her effort if she liked performing the act. She even found a rhythm of twisting her hand carefully around his cock while sucking and he really seemed to enjoy that. Cephera had been slightly startled when his hand came to rest deep in her hair and grabbed ahold of a handful. He guided her using that hair and sighed. The pace he set her at was slightly faster and soon he was groaning deeply. Cephera felt his legs tense and knew right then he would cum. She tried to prepare herself but there was nothing to compare to the taste and so when it hit her tongue she gagged slightly before swallowing as quickly as she could to avoid gagging again.

Loki freed her hair and she sat back on her feet touching her lips and licking them. His taste still lingering there. There was silence until Loki stood. "This changes nothing." He said in an odd tone and stepped around her. He left the room and after a second Cephera heard the room door close and she knew he was gone. She sat there wondering if she had done the right thing or the wrong thing.

(Loki)

Loki had to retreat from that room. He knew if he didn't, everything he'd been trying to avoid would come to an end. Truthfully when she'd made her presence known he hadn't expected her to drop to her knees much less actually do what she had done. He had allowed her to get so far mainly because he predicted her to back out. He's been wrong. He had been so very wrong. Now Loki was in his tower pacing the floor attempting to rid his mind of how her soft lips felt wrapped around his most intimate area.

How her tongue moved over his skin bringing him pleasure. Her inexperience was clear yet he recognized a few things she wouldn't have learned on her own. He'd seen her with Shay since Shay had refused him. Loki had no doubt Shay put her up to it. Still the girl had the nerve to actually pull it off and she did a decent job considering it was most likely the first time she done such an act. Loki was cursing both his wife and Shay. A team he hadn't seen coming and one determined to see him lose his resolve. A dangerous team.

Loki needed now more than ever to stay away from Cephera. To not give her a second opportunity to enjoy any of him and show him what she could provide if he only let her. Hours after the incident Loki was lounging on the soft cushions of the chair in his tower trying to sleep but could not. His mind kept creeping back to Cephera and her mouth. His cock twitching in his pants at the memory. His wife had spirit and on certain occasions she proved to have a fire in her and Loki always knew it attracted him but he had done so well to avoid and ignore her.

He cursed Odin for having actually found a woman who was a challenge for him to push aside completely. Loki could almost imagine all the things he could show her or teach her. Shay's words coming back to him about training her to his needs not having to worry about her bringing things to bed from past relationships. The greedy, possessive part of Loki liked this idea and then the other half that was still hating on his father stopped him from acting on it. Loki was torn on how to proceed from here.

Wahoo! Thanks everyone for the continued support!

Reviews have been awesome! Keep them coming my awesome followers!

- Twifan 1987: he is...but won't always be that way. Lol

- Female Wraith: I know what I would do if I were Loki! Lol

- Nightmare of Cat: haha. Well I didn't visualize Asgard having silicone dildos so... Lol

- Katarina Lillis: Shiaji is usual presented to Cephera as a guardian. As there is nothing really life threatening I don't see Shiaji showing up in this fic. You're actually the second person to ask. I'm really glad people fell in love with him. :)

- Loki's Dreamer: maybe...

- Doctor Loki Love: Loki is defiantly struggling with his feelings. You're right he isn't heartless. :D

- Poodle Warriors: I really just didn't want her as a basic fit in character just to add complication. I wanted her to be so much more. She does want the best for Loki and she always knew it wouldn't be her permanently.

- Lightning and Ice: haha awkward everywhere!

- Akera Writer of the Night: I'm so happy for your new charger! Wahoo! And I laughed at your laughing and getting in trouble. Lol. I'm so glad I made that happen. Haha

- Reneemm: Honey you don't need a Shay. Trust me just have fun and try all kinds of things. The noises the guys make will tell you what is working and what's not. Lol. Books help too. Haha. As for what Loki meant he meant turning to his wife as his one option left. Lol

- 88 Dragon 06: I'm slowly working in the couple. Lol


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Desperate Lies

The very next morning Loki didn't bother to go to his room to change his clothes. He instead went to the source of his newest problem. He slammed his hand down on Shay's door and when she opened it she had been clearly still sleeping. Her hair tousled and her nightgown askew. "Loki?!" She said surprised. Loki ignored her surprised expression and entered her room pushing passed her.

"You do her no favours by encouraging her to preform acts she'd otherwise never bothered with." Loki warned her his voice somewhat menacing.

Shay looked at him for a second before she seemed to realized what he meant. "She...?" Shay said and Loki resented the proud look that crossed his once lovers face.

"You think I wouldn't know it was you behind it. You think I haven't noticed you both talking together or the fact she's been coming here to this room. You bring her hope that I've expressed not wanting her to have. You give her courage toward deeds that will not sway me." Loki growled. "You were once my friend...MINE! Since when did you turn your back on me completely to push at me the one thing I so desperately want gone from my life." He seethed.

"I am still your friend and I was helping you. You refuse to open your eyes to something worth while. I've had little time to get to know her but already I see great things and I know that in the end she would be good for you. She has good intentions and a loving heart and she can help you forget your pains and your sorrows." Shay insisted. Loki looked away from her before turning to her again.

"Nothing good will come of this. I will not bed her, I will not love her. She will not be the kind of wife she dreams of being and I will never accept her as such." Loki narrowed his eyes at Shay. "Interfere again and I will have you removed from this place." He threatened and Shay just shook her head at him with a frustrated sigh.

XxX

Loki left Shay's room with the intentions of catching his wife before the morning meal. If she was still a creature of habit she should just be getting herself dressed. He got to his room and entered. He could hear her humming softly within the closet and so he waited setting a dark look upon his features. When she emerged she stopped to look at him her face turning a soft pink hue as she no doubt was thinking back to the night before.

"Are you proud of yourself wife?" He asked her stepping forward. She seemed to be confused on how to react to the question and his movements.

"I ah..." She started.

"You surprised me." He said coming forward some more. He watched her breathing change as the curiosity of the unknown struck her.

"I just want us to work." Cephera said a deep longing in her voice and her stance slackening. Loki turned on his poker face. In two long strides he seized Cephera by the neck but not to harshly. He inclined his face low so his nose was almost touching hers. "You think your actions in the bathroom will sway me? Any whore can suck a mans cock." He sneered hoping if he hurt her feelings enough he would deter her from future actions regarding his body. "Shay believes she's done you a favour for showing you those things. Yet when you did those things she had shown you, that only she knows about me, I thought of her sucking me and how much better it would have been had it still been her." Loki pushed Cephera back and away from him. "I've been kind to you by giving you nothing to look forward to but as that hasn't gotten through your thick skull maybe the truth about how I feel might." He glowered at her a she stood wide eyed looking at him. "You lay your hands on me again without my permission and I will strike you." He threatened trying to look as serious as he could.

"I don't believe you." Cephera said straightening her posture in defiance. Loki took a step toward her.

"Do you test me on purpose. Perhaps you're the kind of woman who enjoys pain." Cephera looked at him incredulously her mouth open slightly. "I've killed your kind, or have you forgotten?" Loki took another step and to his relief she stepped back a step. Loki had no intentions of actually hitting her. In fact he felt guilty for saying the things he was saying but he was the god of lies and lies is what he did best.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked the twang to her voice told him she was becoming upset. In a way it was what he wanted. He needed to separate her from him and his pervious ways just didn't seem to work. Loki was acting out of desperation to regain his control over the emotions he had begun to feel.

"Being like what? I'm sure when you first came here you knew I held a distaste for your kind. You're pitiful and weak. You think little things such as selflessly throwing your life away to save mine will change how I view you mortals. It only proves to me how naive you are. And to think that pleasing me in the bedroom would change anything is just pure desperation. Nothing you will do will change how I feel." Loki held his sharp gaze but inside he felt those little pangs of guilt and the tugging of hurt by the look her face had now changed to. The girl had gotten under his skin and this was the only way Loki knew to end it.

He watched his wife try to hold her composure as she made for the door. She attempted to speak when she opened it but the only sound that escaped was a choked sob. She retreated quickly after that and Loki allowed himself to move backward and fall back to sit on the very edge of the bed and put a hand to his forehead. Over and over again he tried to convince himself he'd done the right thing.

Deep down he knew he was acting out of hate for Odin not hate for the girl. The girl had done nothing to him to deserve hate. In fact she'd only done things to help cloud his mind and had he not intervened how he did she might have actually swayed him completely. Loki hated losing face to Odin. He felt his pride was wounded enough than to give in. He didn't need this marriage, or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself but in reality coming to a room to lie next to someone and not being alone was nice.

He was sure Shay was right and Cephera would allow him to open up and she would still accept him. For these reasons he cursed under his breath to the lies he'd just spun but there was no turning back. He would not grovel at her feet or ask forgiveness. Her very presence clouded his judgement. Trying to keep up his act had been hard when he had first taken hold of her. So tempted by those soft lips that had been wrapped around his cock the night before.

She was a different sort of temptress. The forbidden kind. She didn't know that and of course didn't try to be but she was. She was something Loki desired deep down but knew he shouldn't have. He wondered after his display in the bedroom today if she would come to sleep next to him tonight or would she take a hint and stay away?

(Shay)

The banging on her door alerted Shay to someone else's presence and the continuos banging until she reached it frightened and worried her. She opened the door to reveal a very red wet face. Cephera was stood in the doorway sobbing and tears streaming to drip off her chin. Shay pulled her inside and Cephera was instantly attached to her. Her small arms wrapping around Shay's waist and her tear filled face buried into the chest of her dress.

Shay maneuvered around the distraught girl to close the door and then put soothing arms around her trying to calm her. What had Loki done? Shay knew it had to be him. Nothing in the world seemed to effect Cephera aside from her husband. Shay was aware of what had happened between him and Cephera and if he had still been in that mood she could only imagine what he might have said to her to cause her to cry like this.

"Calm yourself. Tell me what's happened." Shay said her voice soft and moving with Cephera to sit on the windows cushioned seat. Cephera's face fell in her hands when she was forced to let Shay go. Her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Shay waited speaking in kind words and trying to be encouraging. When Cephera finally did calm down however she passed out into a emotional sleep.

Shay placed Cephera along the seat and covered her. She stayed within the confines of her room waiting for the princess to awaken. It was a few hours before she finally stirred. Shay was at her side quickly smoothing her bangs back from her face. "Cephera." She said.

"It's no use." She said her voice carrying such sadness it actually cut through Shay. "He'll never accept me for his wife." She added.

"Tell me what happened." Shay said keeping her eyes on Cephera's. It took a moment but she was able to tell Shay what had transpired between herself and Loki before she'd shown up at Shay's door. Shay was dumbfounded. He'd threatened her?

Shay had held her tongue thinking about what she'd been told. She was afraid to jump to any conclusions until she fit the right picture of the Loki she knew in her mind. It didn't add up. Loki wasn't cruel, not like this. He was usually the type of person to show his displeasure through mischief and deceit...deceit. Shay sighed heavily. "He doesn't mean it." She said. "He's pushing you away. Lying to you. Last night in the bathroom effected him more than I think he ever thought it would and now he's grown desperate maybe even a little afraid that he's losing control. That he's growing attached to you when he's been working so hard for that not to happen." Shay said. She knew Loki well enough. She was sure her reasoning for his current behaviour was sound.

Cephera was playing her hands in her skirts her breathing shaking. "You didn't hear how he spoke. The conviction in his eyes." She replied.

"He's know as the god of trickery and lies for a reason. He's best at those things so of course it looked like he meant everyone word. Cephera trust me when I say he's fighting an inner battle with himself over what he's starting to feel about you. I'm not talking about love mind you but he's at least coming to like you maybe even respect you. Those kinds of feelings would only lead to him spending time with you, getting to know you. We both know if he begins to do any of that he views it like Odin is winning this game Loki feels is in play." Shay sighed.

"This is not a game." Cephera said almost bitterly.

"You're right, it's not. But we need to show Loki that. You need to prove to him it's ok to like you and ok to pursue you. That whatever Odin wants or thinks doesn't count. If Loki is feeling it then it's not wrong." Shay starting biting her thumb and began pacing the floor. "We need a new strategy."

"No." Cephera said. "I'm exhausted in my efforts. What's the use." Cephera curled up closer to herself and Shay frowned. She was beginning to become extremely angry with the man Loki was becoming. He needed an attitude change but currently Shay was at a loss on how to proceed.

"You can stay here for a few night." She told the princess. "But eventually you'll need to return to your own room." Shay reminded her.

"His. It's always been his room. This place is his home. I don't belong here." It was clear that Cephera was still feeling emotionally distraught and Shay hoped that given a few days she'd cheer up enough to pull herself from this negative rut.

**Phew! That chapter killed me a little emotionally! Thanks for the reviews. **

**Keep the reviews coming! Please and thank you!**

- Vulcaniumx: why end it there...because I'm evil. Bwhahahaha!

- Twifan 1987: yeah she managed to get the courage! As for Shiaji I am taking your interest in him into consideration.

- Female Wraith: haha. Cephera will never touch another man. Vows mean something to her like promises. As for Loki...well he's still fighting a losing battle.

- Novexus Prime: haha. A pen and pad. OMG! You're awesome. As for the potion it's likely that at first she would take it unless they've really gotten to know one another by then...and right now only I know when that will happen. Lol

- Loki's Dreamer: it is indeed.

- Kate Skates: haha. The end usually is.

- Akera Writer of the Night: yay. I'm so glad you got your tablet back!

- Lightning and Ice: Loki does not feel love for her...not yet. As for better than twilight...why thank you.

- Shattered Soul 37: maybe...

- Doctor Loki Love: walking out was his only option without losing it all together...and by losing it I mean throwing her down on the floor and fucking her raw. Haha.

- 88 Dragon 06: Loki will be Loki...

- Nightmare of Cat: Loki's leaving was more to stop him from doing anything rash while sexual thoughts were still in his head. Haha. And trust me we haven't seen Cephera's backbone just yet.

- Poodle Warriors: the lessons did pay off.

- Reneemm: she did indeed. I'm proud too. Had to give you guys some smut. Hehe


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Midgard

Cephera had spent the next four nights sleeping on Shay's window seat and the days sitting there looking out over the city she didn't feel she belonged to. Shay was at a complete loss. She'd never met someone who seemed so defeated. Shay hadn't bothered speaking to Loki about it all. He seemed pretty firm in his idiocies that talking to him might just screw it up more. She honestly had no idea where to go from there.

Shay had been approached by the queen the day before inquiring about Cephera as she hadn't been showing up to meals and Shay told her that she wasn't feeling well. The queen knew better and wormed the information out of her. It was odd actually. That one conversation started something strange. Both her and the queen began to speak of what Loki might need and how to save this marriage and those involved. Together they came up with a plan. While Cephera sulked her days away Frigga went to Thor. She insisted that him and Loki needed to repair their brotherly relationship. That perhaps Loki needed to feel a bond with the ones he once loved to finally accept his wife. Thor was not sure he could convince Loki to spend time with him but after going through the things Loki enjoyed Thor had managed to get Loki to join him a few times on horseback rides through the kingdom.

Loki was completely alone now and even a complete loner longed for someone to spend time with. As for Cephera they had a different plan for her. The week end drew near and Shay went to Thor knowing the next day he was bound for Midgard. "Thor." She said hurrying up to him. "I know you're aware that Cephera has been not feeling the best as of late." She said to him. He eyed her with mild distaste. He still had not forgiven her for allowing Loki to take her as his mistress to begin with. "I know you're heading to Midgard tomorrow and I was hoping you might take her with you. She spoke of the realm quite passionately once and I was thinking it might be a nice get away from all the drama of her unhappy marriage." Thor considered her words.

"Perhaps you are right." He said simply. He rarely said much to her unless he needed to. "I will formally invite her tonight. She will have a good time. I am told it's a party I won't soon forget." Thor smiled giving a nod of enthusiasm. Shay smiled, thanked him and left. Perhaps some time apart was needed for the couple. Maybe once Loki calms down Cephera would have regained her nerve to pursue a happy medium between the once more.

(Cephera)

Even though Cephera had not really wanted to leave the room the invitation given to her by Thor had been one she couldn't refuse. It had been 10 years since she last laid a foot on Earth and she missed it. She had spent a lot of her time on Mechanova after her adoption. She had to go back to Loki's room to find something to wear and she did so bringing Shay with her. She really just didn't want to see him or deal with him alone. Luckily he was gone out and she was free to bathe and dress in peace.

There really wasn't much to wear that fit earth in her wardrobe but she chose something simple to fit in better than most. She met Thor at the palace gates and he helped her up on the horse he had ready. They crossed the bridge throughout the city until they reached the large observatory. This would be her second time experiencing the Byfrost. Heimdell greeted them warmly and in a quick flash they landed on earth.

It seemed the spot they landed in was a pre set spot as a car was waiting for them. "You are familiar with Earth's technology, correct?" He asked her.

"Yes. I was here 10 years ago so I know enough." Cephera knew more than enough really.

"Excellent." Thor beamed as they got into the vehicle. They arrived at a large tower and down at the main doors was an usher or bouncer, whichever way you wanted to view him. He obviously knew Thor as he greeted him with fake punch to the arm. "Greetings Happy. All is well with you?" Thor asked politely.

"Couldn't be better." The man replied. Cephera assumed Happy was a nickname or his last name, either that Thor was misinformed. Inside Thor greeted his real date, Jane Foster. She was all smiles as they approached.

"Jane I'd like you to meet my sister, Cephera. Cephera this is Jane Foster." Thor said. Cephera took Janes hand in a shake.

"Nice to meet you." She said to Jane.

"Thor's told me about you." Jane replied. "It's nice to finally meet you." Cephera felt there was a sentence suppose to be in between her words but she didn't voice them. Her look told of the pity she held for Cephera and Cephera wasn't sure she enjoyed being pitied. Her marriage situation was clearly not even a secret on Midgard.

Together they entered the lavish elevator and emerged on one of the top floors. The room was crowed already and Cephera was glad the large deck and it's doors were open. A bar was to her left and that was where Thor took her as he spotted the host of the party. "Stark my friend!" Thor said slapping the drinking man on the back. "Started drinking without us?" Thor said with mock hurt.

"I like to think that seeing the host indulge in drink will encourage others to get completely smashed with him." The man called Stark replied. Thor chuckled. "And who is this beautiful woman with you tonight? Are you and Jane not getting along or do you just have more than one woman...you dog." Tony grinned and drank to that thought before Thor could properly reply.

"No, no. Jane is chatting with your Pepper. This is Princess Cephera, my sister. Cephera this is Tony Stark." He said.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Damn all you Asgardians have pretty faces." Tony grinned at Cephera.

"Sister in law actually." She corrected.

"Thor!" Jane called out and Thor waved at her and left Cephera alone with Stark. She wasn't sure how to feel about that but Tony gestured to a seat next to him. Cephera slipped up onto the tall stool her feet unable to touch the floor.

"So which brother got the lucky break to marry you?" Tony asked. Cephera wondered if he always flirted like this.

"He only has one brother." Cephera said. Of course the conversation would lead to Loki.

"Whoa wait...what? You're married to Thor's brother. Loco Loki?" Tony asked her looking completely shocked. His glass midway to his lips.

"An arranged marriage." She pointed out feeling a little sheepish.

"You poor thing. How's that going for you?" He asked her sounding concerned and setting his glass down without drinking any.

"Horribly. He didn't even wait till we were married a day before he took a mistress." She sighed. "The marriage was his fathers idea and he rebukes any idea coming from his father." She explained feeling her sadness from the previous week return.

"Wow. What an asshole. With a wife as hot as you how does he even think about another woman!" Tony said and Cephera blushed at the compliment. "If I were the wife I'd show that mistress bitch my fist." He said shaking said fist. Cephera giggled shaking her head vigorously.

"Oh no need for that. She's not with him anymore. She's my friend now." Cephera smiled happily. It was the one good thing to come of her in Asgard.

"Wait, wait, wait? You took your husbands mistress, turned her on him and made her your friend." Tony slapped his knee and burst out into laughter. "Well that's the best cockblock I've ever heard." Tony promptly took her hand and began to shake it. Cephera turned red again. Cock blocking hadn't been her intention. Nothing she'd done to loki had been intentional aside from the blow job.

"But it's only made things worse. He hates me now more than ever and I try everything to get him to like me." She took her hand back from the still laughing Stark.

"Stop trying." Tony said his laughter cutting off at her tone and confusing her. "Your attention might not be what he thinks he wants but any man would be perturbed if his own wife just began to pretend he didn't exist. You want his attention? Reverse psychology the self-righteous prick and ignore him. And to top it off make everyone love you so he looks like the ass hole he's acting like. You make a name for yourself, a good name. Do things people will talk about so no matter where he goes there is talk about his wonderful wife and have fun doing it." Cephera was slightly speechless as the advice was actually quite sound. Well some of it. She had been trying so hard do do things to get him to like her when she really should have been taking care of herself.

"You know." She said standing from the bar stool. "You're absolutely right. I've been so worried about my going nowhere relationship to him I forgot to keep myself happy." Cephera threw her arms around Tony's neck. "Thank you Mr. Stark!" She said happily.

"Oh please, just call me Tony. Don't forget to tell me how it all works out for ya. I mean I hate the bastard as much as the next person but as your stuck with him I'd at least like to see you make it work." He shrugged and drank down the rest of his drink when she let him go. "Dance?" He offered. Cephera smiled wide and accepted.

XxX

Cephera hadn't expected to stay overnight but Thor got completely smashed and feel asleep face down into the sofa. His snores could be heard throughout the room once most of the drunks left. Cephera had actually had more fun than she had in a long time. She danced and partied hard without the aid of alcohol. Tony's girlfriend Pepper was nice enough to give both her and Jane a room to sleep in until morning.

Cephera and Jane stayed up for some time chatting. Cephera liked Jane. Even though she spoke excitedly about her work that Cephera had no clue about she found her excitement contagious and couldn't help but enjoy the company. The woman had a passion for what she did and it made Cephera remember all the things she once enjoyed doing and needed to get back to. Screw Loki and his self-righteous, selfish, stubborn ways. Tony wanted Cephera do to this to make Loki miss her but Cephera was not inspired for that reason but to make herself smile again. She'd never thought of getting to know the Asgardian people. In Mechanova she knew all the townspeople and made a effort to call them by name.

Cephera was now determined to just enjoy herself among them. Make new friends give herself something to do. She would take Shay with her. Shay was having a hard time recovering from her former placement as Loki's mistress, or whore as she was sometimes called. Cephera would like to help her clear her name so that she too could find happiness. Cephera felt a renewed sense of self. She didn't need Loki to make herself whole. She was already whole without him. In fact she was realizing that for any man or woman it didn't take a significant other to make yourself whole. Having that special someone just added to your life like a bonus. Not having them didn't take away from you unless you let it.

Cephera slept soundly and deeply a small smile on her face as she did so.

**Reviews...so addicted to all your comments! More...must have more. *begs with tweety bird eyes.***

- Shattered Soul 37: he is slowly losing his battle.

- Female Wraith: she is indeed feeling very hurt. She out herself out there and got insulted and bashed by the man she really wanted to impress and draw in. She is not a game player. Cephera is a straight up goodie two shoes. As for a divorce it's unlikely she'd receive one but her own room might work.

- Miss Padawan: It seems there is a line up to beat the shit out of Loki. Lol

- Nightmare of Cat: *hugs*

- 88 Dragon 06: he is very good at what he does but really he's only lying to himself overall.

- Novexus Prime: his threats are empty. All lies to deceive those he feels are against him and those he feels he needs to get rid of.

- Loki's Dreamer: it was stupidly harsh. :(

- Reneemm: oh he might not feel completely bad but he will learn a lesson soon. Up until the blow job Cephera was severely emotionally detached from the situation she was in. Now she's becoming emotionally attached and so her reaction from here will be different when dealing with Loki.

- Hello (Guest): I love a good sexy loki.

- Akera Writer of the Night: I'm glad I caused some feels. I'm doing my job right. :)

- Lightning and Ice: she'll get through it.

- Missing A Muse: making him grovel is not really her style... Putting him in his place when the right buttons are pushed defiantly.

- Poodle Warriors: some stubborn people ruin their own lives. :(

- Guest: yeah Shay being pregnant would have been awkward for sure. No need to he upset. I update once a day. :)

- Doctor Loki Love: that was one of my more emotional chapters for sure. Loki wouldn't have hit her but he had hoped on her backing down. If she hadn't he would have been called in his bluff but poor Cephera wasn't sure how to react to his threat.


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for any grammar and spelling error in this chapter. I fear there may be more than usual as I'm not feeling that good today and my head is killing me. I tried my best to fix them all though.

Chapter 15: Eye Opener

Since Cephera's return from earth a month prior she'd been doing her best to do as Tony suggested. To forget about trying to impress or getting Loki to notice her and just do the things she loved to do and get to know the people around her. She had begun a new morning routine the moment she returned. She still slept in his room but she work long before him. She bathed, dressed, had a private breakfast with the queen and began her day by fetching Shay. The queen was educating Cephera in Asgardian customs and how best to make herself known and useful to its people. Frigga was excited for Cephera's renewed sense of self.

When Cephera would pass her husband, if she even saw him at all, she'd greet him with a simple head nod and the word husband before continuing onward. At first it had been hard to see him as the things he said were still fresh in her mind but as the month moved on it became much easier. It took the first month for her to realize how much time each day she had used thinking of how to spend time with him when he clearly didn't care nor want it. To not worry about that was freeing. She'd begun a daily movement through the main city. Stopping into shops to familiarize herself with how and what items which shop sold along with the people who sold them.

Shay accompanied her everywhere but they had come across trouble several times. Most of the time Cephera's presence kept tongues from wagging and getting out of hand but other times the insults would begin. Cephera found herself in several moments where she would have to defend Shay while those around them spat nasty things at her for her past behaviour. There were times Cephera's words were heard and other times they fell on deaf ears. Shay at one point even publicly apologized for her former actions when a crowd seemed to think Cephera was being to kind and naive toward Shay. They were convinced that Shay was making friends with Cephera for show while she continued to sleep with Loki behind her back. Cephera didn't believe a word of it as Shay spent 90% of her time Cephera.

As time went on less of these outbreaks occurred to the relief of everyone involved. Shay too was learning about the people around her not born to a higher nobility. Shay seemed to be enjoying their frequent trips to the common areas of the city. It amazed Cephera just how much Asgard had in common with every other land she'd ever been to. The people with the most power on top and in the darkest swells of the city lay the poor people. In Asgard poor didn't mean living on the streets and starving but it did mean a less comfortable life.

She spent time helping some people make repairs to older buildings or helping elders tend to over grown gardens. They laughed and played with children and she had even been invited into a shop to learn how their wonderful delicacies were made. She also did the same within the palace. Learning the names of all the noble men and women and greeting them every time she saw them. Learning all of this however would take far longer then one month but they had put a good dent in with their everyday efforts.

Today was no different then the rest of the month. Cephera woke and went about her morning routine and then joined Frigga for Breakfast in her sitting room. "How fairs your efforts in the city?" She asked.

"They're going well." Cephera said beaming.

"It's good to see you smiling like that again." Frigga commented.

"I'm glad that I feel I can. For a while I had given up on myself." Cephera admitted. "I allowed Loki's actions and words to belittle myself in my mind. I realize now that he is not my focal point and if he wants me he will come to me." Cephera took a breath. The thought of being unwanted still weighed on her mind despite her words. It was difficult to feel not good enough but her new daily life helped. The people gave her confidence and filled her with a sense of pride.

"Thor has been working hard to renew his relationship with Loki. It will never be as it was but so far Thor reports that he is seeing a gradual change in his brother. He no longer fights the thought of spending time with Thor but simply accepts the invites. Thor keeps it to a minimum though. I think taking our time with Loki is a much better idea. I fear my husband did him a great injustice by taking him from one punishment and throwing him into something he didn't want so soon. I think perhaps if Odin had waited and attempted to understand his younger son he would have had a better understanding of what would have made Loki's life better." Cephera could only nod.

Cephera had come to understand that before he could possibly allow her into his life he needed to first mend some relationships he once had. This was of course a theory as no one really knew what Loki needed except Loki and he seemed confused at times. "I've lived this long going through life with no significant other. What's another 100 years or so. I mean I would hope by then he would at least be talking to me." Cephera told the queen. The queen and Odin were the only two people who knew Cephera was a human anomaly. Cephera wondered how Loki would feel when she didn't die a humans death. If he didn't accept her in his life by then he would surely be pissed.

"I hope it will not take my son that long to see you for who you truly are." Frigga had reached across the table and placed a hand on Cephera's with a hopeful smile.

(Loki)

Loki saw Cephera and Shay make there usual trip out to the markets and local populace areas on foot and scowled. He'd been hearing all about his graceful, modest and caring wife from those all around him. Mostly whispers as he walked by as they spoke of him and then of her. Her recent behaviour had been a relief at first. Her constant nagging at him to join her for this or show her that he no longer had to deal with and yet he felt more lonely now than he ever had. It reminded him of his fall from the Byfrost. That one instant were a simple word from Odin had made Loki feel completely alone. He did well to hide these feelings but it was becoming more and more difficult. Like today he was interested to see just what it was she did with the locals to make them think so highly of her.

Loki used magic to set on him a disguise that no one would recognize. And he followed them. He found their daily activities to be boring at first but he understood the fundamentals behind. She was appealing to the people. Treated them like equals and making them feel appreciated. In other words she was sucking up. She was glorifying herself to them. Loki knew that these arrogant things he thought of didn't fit his wife's demeanour and knew she didn't view her own actions this way but Loki saw them that way. She was drawing attention off her failed marriage in the people's eyes by exposing a different side of herself to them. A side they could love and appreciate. She was creating herself as a separate entity. She was not Loki's failed wife she was Princess Cephera.

Loki was slightly impressed she had the skills for this. He assumed that her upbringing as a princess added a certain amount of political manipulation and she was putting that training to good use. Loki was once good at using his wit and his words to sway people. Now he didn't really have much to do with those outside the palace. It reminded him how different his life had become. Loki continued to follow them throughout the day and found himself in the outskirts of the city. In a small square gathered a crowd of children. It was clear this was something that happened often as they seemed eager to be there.

He watched Cephera smile, wave and even embrace the kids as they all gathered round. "What story will you tell us today?" A small blond girl said her eyes wide.

"A one filled with adventure." Cephera replied with a laugh. Loki watched the children settle in and waited for her to begin. "Once there was a princess..."

"A STRONG princess like you?" One little boy interrupted immediately.

"Strong? I'm not strong." Cephera told him.

"My mom says you are. My mom says you're one of the strongest women she ever had the pleasure of meeting once. To have to put up with the dark prince and his awful ways you must be strong." Loki saw Cephera look taken aback by the statement. She seemed speechless for a second. Shay shifted slightly behind her.

"Prince Loki isn't all that bad. He's kind when he wants to be. He's just misunderstood." Cephera finally replied. Shay's hand rested on her shoulder and Loki noticed the squeeze given there. Shay had an appreciative look on her face and Loki was reminded of their former friendship. Loki felt that pang of guilt again. Even after all he'd said and done his wife still spoke of him well. She could have just bypassed answering the boys statement but she hadn't. She choose to set a more positive atmosphere.

"Still, that's what my mom says." The little boy shrugged.

"Well you can tell her what I said. I appreciate her thoughts about me though." Cephera ruffled his hair and smiled. "Where was I?" She asked playfully and as all the kids cried out and reminded her. She smiled wider and began her tale.

XxX

Usually Loki either was asleep before his wife or she was already in bed before he arrived. Tonight he made sure to be there when she finally returned from town. After her words to the kids Loki had retreated back to the palace as he had seen enough. Cephera stepped into their shared room and paused upon seeing him. "Husband." She said giving that nod she'd been doing often lately. He watched her remove her shawl and fold it.

"I saw you in town today." He said to her as she put the shawl away neatly.

"I didn't notice." She replied. Loki repressed his smirk. She didn't need to know he was in disguise. Loki was aware she was trying to stay neutral in her tone and words.

"It's unusual for a princess to go that far from the palace." He said watching her closely. She turned completely to him then.

"If you're going to tell me to stop what I do I'm afraid I won't listen." She said straight out. It was clear she was passionate about her new daily actions.

"No. I just thought you'd be happy to know that I am glad you have finally found something else to spend your time doing. Your constant attempts to draw my attentions was wasted time and I never truly wished to see you harmed from Odin's stupid decision to marry us. I am happy we have reached an understanding." Loki couldn't help what he said. In many ways he still wanted to keep her away from him but yet he felt the need to speak to her and give his approval for what she was doing. "You work well with the people." He added. She was staring at him as if she was trying to read him.

"Thanks." She replied. She had undone the ties of her dress and Loki was amused that she had placed her nightgown over herself and removed the dress without once showing him any part of her he hadn't already seen. Her lack of words bothered him but he couldn't quite gauge why. She moved to the bathroom and he climbed into bed listening to her prepare her nightly routine before coming back out and slipping in beside him. She was immediately back on to him. Loki stared at her in the now dark room and for once he saw her slightly differently. Perhaps she wasn't just a sentimental fool after all.

As always you guys are so gracious in your reviews!

And as always I beg for continued reviews. I cannot express how much I appreciated them!

- Sherriex Kaiser: 3 it always makes me happy when Cephera gets some reviewer love!

- Dana Blood: I love Tony!

- Loki's Dreamer: it was more Tony. Lol. He have her a new way to look at things. Shay is no longer a huge part to the story but she's still there.

- Female Wraith: her own room would be awesome but not needed. Cephera is a people person for the most part. She gets along with all kinds of people.

- Katarina Lillis: I needed something a little more upbeat.

- Twifan 1987: Loki will learn his lesson at some point.

- Kurai Tenshi 015: welcome back. Yay for catching up! More Cephera finding herself coming up. Hehe

- Lightning and Ice: I had to have him in there!

- Otaku Wench: thanks for the praise. Your gonna make me blush. :) I'm really happy you like my little tale of a complicated relationship. I noticed you've been going through all my fics. I assume you're enjoying those too as you've been favoriting them. :)

- Poodle Warriors: haha. I enjoyed that image of Thor as well. Haha.

- Doctor Loki Love: it is very weird for the two of them to not know eachother first. But I thought it was fun to play with. :)

- Reneemm: she's finally opening her eyes!

- Akera Writer of the Night: I'm so glad your day after work feels better after a good read. :P

- 88 Dragon 06: Change is needed at this point and Cephera is realizing she had been trying to hard.

- June buggz: hope you enjoyed the update. I post an update once a day everyday!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Gift

Cephera was sat with the queen on one of her free days. Together they were enjoying the midday sun. Cephera was enjoying watching others do the same in the grand expanse of the gardens. Her eyes however stopped their roaming when they fell on a very familiar person. Cephera jumped to her feet and ran for the approaching figure. Her sister welcomed her with open arms setting down her bag before Cephera had threw herself into them.

"Seraphina! I've missed you so much. What are you doing here?" Cephera said. She had been exchanging letters with her sister since the wedding but it just wasn't the same as seeing her in person.

"I have something for you and I wanted a hug." Seraphina said grinning.

"Something for me?" Cephera said detaching herself from around her twins neck. Cephera loved surprises.

"Father insisted they are only made for special reasons and used for the owners protection not as pets but..." Seraphina pulled from her bag a small cat like animal. It's fur was black and it's eyes a beautiful blue. He didn't move but inside his technological insides hummed almost like a purr. Upon seeing Cephera the animal began to squirm and Cephera took the animal. "I convinced him to have one constructed for you all the same. A companion for you." Seraphina smiled.

Cephera had seen such animals around in Mechanova but they were rare and difficult to make. She was honoured to have one. Cephera cradled the cat on its back and tickled his slightly glowing tummy. "Does he have a name?" Cephera asked excitedly.

"Not yet." Seraphina told her as they moved back toward the queen. The queen stood and Seraphina gave her a stiff bow. Manners were not really her things.

"Princess Seraphina, it's good to see you." Queen Frigga said.

"It's nice to visit. I won't be here long. My father is having a meeting with some high up delegates and he insists I be there." Seraphina made a dissatisfied face. "I just wanted to drop the gift off to my sister maybe grab some food, you guys have the best food, and then I have to go again." Seraphina grinned and shrugged.

"Let's go back inside then and get you something to eat." Frigga said leading them all away.

XxX

"How goes your battle with your idiot husband?" Seraphina asked as Cephera escorted her back to the Byfrost for some sister time.

"I wouldn't know. I don't talk to him any more. I figure if he wants me he'll come to be. Until then I've been keeping busy." Cephera said shrugging.

"Well you're smiling so that's a good sign. I swear if he hurts you I'll make him wish he never met you." Seraphina threatened. Cephera just laughed and shook her head. "Cephera you know if you want to come home you can at anytime. I won't let father force you back to this man." Seraphina told her.

"I know but I agreed to this. I might not have realized what I was truly getting into. And I might not have a clue what I'm doing now but I'm ok." Cephera assured her sister. As of right now she was doing fine with her life but right now it also didn't involve loki. There might come a time she would retreat to Mechanova but for now she had that small amount of hope that the tides would turn in her favour.

"Well just don't forget what I said. Be yourself. I'll never like him for the things he's already done but if he finally accepts you I'll be happy for you." Seraphina added. Cephera smiled a grateful smile.

"Thank father for me. I love Shiaji." She said nuzzling the cats fur with her face and kissing his ears. The name was one she just made up out of the blue enjoying the way it moulded the tongue to pronounce.

"I will. Good luck with everything." Seraphina accepted her sisters embrace before disappearing into the Byfrosts magic.

(Loki)

Loki knew he shouldn't but since he had followed his wife into town he was now keeping tabs on her daily movement. It had become a strange obsession that he was having trouble shaking. He knew that today her sister had come to Asgard. She didn't stay long but Loki was concerned for what her sister might have said to his wife. He shouldn't have been concerned. What did it matter to him? He didn't want the girl. Loki had moved to their room early in frustration. He knew he was in danger of failing at keeping her away and his own emotions at bay. The more the days went on that she no longer gave him any hint of attention the more he craved it.

His mind would randomly flash back to her on her knees in the bathroom. Her warm mouth sucking him in an attempt to impress him. Loki hadn't been able to touch himself without thinking of it since then. She infested his mind despite his best efforts to eradicate her from them. The talk he had with her four nights ago about her daily city visits had been a small breaking point for him. He found himself wishing she had said more. For him to have been able to hear her voice. To get a hint even that she still wanted him. When he didn't get that he felt empty and hallow. He'd done this to himself by allowing her to get to him. By allowing her to infest his mind and tug at his emotions.

Loki was the one who was the manipulator yet he was being manipulated without her even trying. It fascinated and infuriated him all in one. He forever wanted to remain vigilant in his endeavour to not accept her but in that he was beginning to see his failure becoming imminent. But Loki was forever stubborn and he still held his determination to not give in.

He went to bed somewhat early that night. He had decided he would not seek to talk to her and therefore he would not feel disappointed when she barely answered. When he entered their room he stopped after closing the door. Cephera was already there.

"What is that?" Loki asked immediately upon spotting Cephera's new companion. So much for not talking to her.

"He's a gift from my father. His name is Shiaji." Cephera said looking at the cat she was stroking as she lay in bed.

"That is not sleeping in our bed." Loki said narrowing his eyes at the animal. He didn't care really what it was he didn't like it.

"Don't be silly. He's not a real cat. He's powered by magic." She said with a giggle. "Mechanical actually." She added smiling down at the furry kitten and it's big bright blue eyes.

"I don't care. No animal will be sleeping with us. If you want to keep it, it sleeps on the floor." Loki moved toward the bed, picked up Shiaji from under her loving touch and deposited him on the floor. Cephera gave a cute pout.

"You're no fun at all." She said. Loki didn't reply. He changed for bed and joined her. They lay in silence until they both drifted off to sleep.

XxX...night 2

When Loki arrived in their room the next night he stopped in his tracks again. Cephera was asleep but the cat was once again on the bed but it was no longer a small kitten but an extremely large animal. It's eyes glowed toward Loki as it watched him. Loki growled and made toward the beast.

"Down." He demanded it as it's size was to large for him to easily grab and remove himself. The cat made a sound something like a snort and lay its head down on its outstretched paws. Loki scowled. "Cephera." He said his voice heavy with irritance. She stirred but barely. "Wife." He said a little more forcibly.

"What?" She asked groggily half rolling.

"Get this thing off the bed." He told her.

"You're an almighty god surely a cat isn't to much for you to handle." She said and rolled back to her original position. Loki stared at her somewhat incredulously. Since she'd been completely omitting him from her life the way she spoke to him had also changed.

"Do not tempt my patience woman. I warned you that this beast is not allowed on the bed. If this continues..."

"What? You'll kill him, hit him, spew nasty words at him? Good luck." She pulled the sheets up higher over her shoulder and Loki glared hard. "There is still plenty of room on the bed Loki. Stop sulking like a child and get in. With the room you always put between us there is no reason to kick Shiaji off." Loki let off an irritated growl and attempted to physically remove the animal. The cat growled at him low in its throat but didn't budge.

"Why is he this big?" Loki asked out loud.

"I was cold when I first got into bed. He was keeping me warm." Cephera answered lazily.

"If I offer to keep you warm will you make this beast get off the damn bed?" Loki asked without thinking it over. There was silence.

"Just go to bed husband." She finally replied ignoring his offer all together and that bugged him much more than her tone of voice did. Loki glared from the back of her head to the animal and after a second he huffed loudly before finally slipping in the bed. She was right of course. There was lots of room.

XxX...night 3

Arriving in the bedroom once more with the hopes of sleeping soundly Loki found the cat once more in its large size but this time he was laying on Cephera's side of the bed and Cephera was more toward the middle. Both her arms were wrapped around the large furry cat and one of her legs were bent up along its side. Her face was nuzzled into the back of its head and Loki couldn't find it in him to complain. Something about her position cuddled up with the animal, she seemed to adore, made him almost wish it was him, almost.

With every passing day that he no longer held her attention he wanted it. It had taken him quite some time for him to admit it to himself but now in this moment he did. In that moment he realized why he so adamantly wanted the cat to stay out of the bed and that was because it was his bed that he shared only with her. Even though it was a simple animal the attention she showed it caused a stirring of emotion in him that Loki didn't like to admit to.

When Loki got in bed that night she was much closer to him than usual. Loki would normally turn to face his back to her back but tonight he found the scent of her hair wafting to his nose. The silkiness of her lockes touching his fingers when he moved his hand close enough. He did so trying not to alert her to his curious touches. In the cover of darkness loki eyed the way her nightdress was hiked up to reveal a small amount of her calf as that leg was slung up over the cat. In the dim moonlight her skin looked smooth to touch but he didn't touch her. Her position had tightened the nightgown to the small curve of her hip and outlining her rump. Loki was once again reminded of how she looked and how it felt to have her touch him that one time he'd stupidly allowed it.

The thought made him immediately remember why he should not be touching her now. He retracted the hand touching her hair and rolled over to his usual sleeping position. He would not feel for this girl. She meant nothing to him...Loki closed his eyes and repeated those thoughts to himself. He had to get a grip on his own mind and actions.

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. All of you have been a great support!**

**Keep the reviews flowing in no matter his small. :)**

- Twifan 1987: I'm feeling much better today thanks. :) an yes some overdue wall crumbling is commencing.

- Loki's Dreamer: the ice is cracking indeed. I'm flattered you like Cephera that much!

- Female Wraith: Loki will at some point cave. If he didn't I couldn't possible make a love story out of this. Lol

- Poodle Warriors: I was a little worried the story was a little to annoying with all of the stubbornness. It's seems to be going over well all the same. And is there such a things as 'too cute' :P

- Miss Padawan: Tony spoke a volume of truth. She was doing to much to try and impress of be with him when she needed to also learn to keep herself happy. It would be funny but I'm not waiting that long to put this couple together. Haha

- Missing A Muse: she's learning and growing. :)

- Kate Skates 24: haha. Good to know that I cause you to yearn for more.

- Shattered Soul 37: he is changing internally. Slowly changing but a change nonetheless.

- Hello (guest): I'm glad I write Loki in a manner that helps you enjoy my fic. As for Cephera I'm flattered and honoured you think she's the best. Writing OC's are risky but I have fallen in love with her the more I write her and the more I developed her.

- Benfan 1: I promised myself if I began writing Fanfiction I would never not finish a fic (unless if course something drastic happens in my life). So have no fear I have no plans to abandon this or any fic.

- Reneemm: he did compliment her! Though he's still being stubborn at least she got a little something out of him.

- Akera Writer of the Night: haha. You're always so excited! I love it!

- Katarina Lillis: no worries about short reviews. Any review is always loved and welcomed! I'm glad my fic helps with dealing with day to day real life.

- Doctor Loki love: it's not so much her strategy. She doesn't want people to hate Loki but in the end it's the kind of impression it will create if he continues like he is whether she wants it to or not. You're right though. Cephera is setting herself up in the eyes of the people in a way that they would stand behind her. She's fixing the bad reputation she was getting for being a failure as a wife. A reputation Loki caused her by acting his he's acting so in a way it's kind of like revenge without the malice.

- Xerra Solemn: even though you're only on chapter four when you get here I hope you see this! I happy you're enjoying this new tale and I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Jealousy

Early morning arose and Cephera woke on time. She was still curled up around Shiaji but as she moved the cat shrunk down to allow her to move more freely. Cephera climbed out of bed and looked back to see Loki still sleeping soundly. She always wondered if he really slept that sound or if he just ignored her as she woke. It had been an odd few nights since Shiaji arrived. Loki had said more to her during those nights than he had in what seemed like their entire marriage.

When Shay joined Cephera to decide what to do with their day Fandrel approached them with a clear look of expectation on his face. "I've heard you like to sing." Fandrel said to her as he reached them. Cephera smiled and nodded.

"I do. Why?" She asked curious.

"I was hoping you might help me. I wanted to compose a song but I would like to have someone with me to help me sing it. A second pair of ears who could help me make the proper adjustments to tone or even the words." He looked proud of this idea.

"To what purpose does this specially compose song hold?" Cephera inquired feeling a little excited for him.

"For a woman. A very special woman." He said grinning that marvellous smile of his.

"I see." Cephera pretended to ponder her answer. "Of course I'll help you." She finally agreed with a short laugh. "When?"

"Now if you have the time." Fandrel replied. Cephera looked to Shay.

"Don't look at me. I'm not singing." Shay laughed. "I'm fine with you going." Shay said. They hadn't really had plans anyway.

"Now it is." Cephera declared. Fandrel grinned wide.

"Splendid!" He exclaimed offering his arm for her to take. She took it and he escorted her off to the grand music room just off the ballroom.

(Loki)

Loki was not pleased when he found out that Cephera had gone off alone with Fandrel. Loki had once been friends with him, although he now realized it was only because he was Thor's brother they accepted him at all. He knew Fandrel and his way with women. To hear of his wife spending her day alone with him was infuriating in a way Loki had trouble ignoring.

He took it upon himself to seek her out. He found them within the music room. He didn't enter he stayed just outside the archway and listened. He could hear her voices crystal clear singing and between pops of singing there was laughter. Loki hated the way their voices melded together in a harmony and then break to speak and then laugh and continue. Loki was clenching his fists in irritance. Of all the men in the world he felt somewhat betrayed that it would be Fandrel who would dare make a move on his wife. It strengthened Loki's belief that his so called former friends held little to no respect for him at all.

Loki wanted to go in there and show Fandrel that no one touches what's meant to be his but the moment he thought it he realized just how crazy he was sounding to himself. The women could do as she liked. In fact he had once encouraged it. Why did this bother him now? It was the same for the new animal she lavished her love and attention on. He hated the animal for that. Loki was slowly unraveling.

A burst of laughter from the both of them popped Loki from his thoughts and he growled and turned on his heels. He left the two in the room and decided he needed to find something to do to take his mind off the crazy thinking he was doing. He wondered if it was because he was so very alone. It had to be. He couldn't possibly be longing to be loved by the woman he so adamantly pushed away. Loki retreated to his tower. This was his place of solitude.

He opened his spell journal and began an extensive look through all his notes dating back many many years. He even pulled out his youngest journals to search for anything he could improve. Creating spells and potions was not an easy task. It took skills in thinking and patience. Loki was once known for his patience though lately he just seemed to find less of it but that was regarding the people around him not his hobbies.

Loki spent hours tinkering with this, that and the other thing before his stomach growled. Loki hadn't realized how much time had gone by. He left his tower and when he reached the dining hall, heading toward the kitchens to make a personal request to the best cook in all of Asgard, he spotted the two people he had been trying to forget.

From his current spot Loki could see Cephera sitting on the same bench as Fandrel. Loki was close enough to hear her laughter and their talking. Loki couldn't tear his eyes away as Fandrel picked up a small edible item from the table. "Open." He said to her smiling.

"No." She said shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her.

"Come now I promise I do not plan anything devious. I merely want you to sample this." He said. "I swear on my honor I mean you no harm or disrespect." He said his hand to his heart. Cephera sighed and opened her mouth. Loki watched Fandrel place the small ball on her tongue and allowed her to taste it. Her face turned down and her nose scrunched up.

"It's so bitter!" She said. "What is it?" She asked swallowing quickly.

"It's a delicacy here in Asgard. The spoils of a fight against a large beast, it's his droppings." Loki watched Cephera's face turn into a look of disgusted surprise. Fandrel laughed. "I'm jesting with you. It's a seed from a Tonbu plant." He told her. Her face got a mock look of anger before she punched him in the shoulder.

"You fiend that was evil!" She exclaimed. Loki had enough of this flirty banter. He strolled across the floor so quickly he startled them both. He grabbed Cephera by the upper arm.

"Excuse us." Loki said and forced her to her feet. He manhandled her from the room until they were alone outside it. As he walked on still pulling her with him he spoke. "You make a fool of us both flirting around with the likes of him. He seeks only one thing from you." Loki said harshly. His grip was broken when his wife yanked free.

"No!" She said in a hard stern and almost angry voice. "You can't do this Loki. You cannot speak of not wanting me and hating my kind and threaten to harm me for touching you and then choose to pay attention to me when my attentions are elsewhere! You need to choose what you want, you either want me as your wife or you don't. There is no in-between!" Her face had turned red. He apparently touched a negative button.

"You are a married woman! Start acting like one." He growled in return.

"Start treating me like one and maybe I will. Remember Loki I'm your wife by law only but in every other way I'm the punishment you don't want." With an angry shake to her head she turned and left him in the hallway. Loki had his teeth clenched together feeling his own anger surface. He forgot about eating and stalked off.

(Cephera)

Cephera was infuriated. Loki was the most confusing, irritating, childish man she had ever had the displeasure of meeting let alone be married to. She left the palace all together moving at a quick jog to the beach. Her feet were bare and the sands slipped between her toes feeling cool as the suns light was almost gone. She picked up a rock and gave it a violent throw. Her head hurting.

How could he do that? How could he act like she meant nothing but then pull that possessive bullshit and expect her to just accept his new treatment like it was normal. It was him who continuously pushed her to forget him and move on. It was him who made her feel unwanted and unworthy. She was not worthy enough to properly treat as his wife but good enough to try and control. He was a fool to think that would fly well. Cephera had not felt this angry in a very long time. His recent actions had begun to contradict everything he'd said in the past and she had no idea which was the real him.

XxX

When Cephera left the beach she went right to their shared room. Loki didn't move when she got into bed and she was glad. After she got comfortable and Shiaji nestled in his kitten form near her head she finally spoke. "I want to clear something up. Even though it's none of your concern according to your past words to me, but I was helping Fandrel today to create a song for a woman he is currently pursuing that is not me. Fandrel is a friend and nothing more. When I said those vows in that throne room I meant every word. I married you and I will not take another man to be at my side. That being said you need to decide just what I am to you because clearly you're confused." She had more she wanted to say. She had things she wanted to snip at him and maybe guilt him out but she held her tongue. Acting on her negative thoughts would not help this conversation. Venting on the beach helped her hold her tongue.

She felt Loki shift and he sat up to look at her. He looked to be thinking about his own reply before speaking. "I thought that pushing you away was the right thing. I didn't know you and I didn't want to know you. Right now I have only my mother that I feel has never judge what I have done in my past but then I realize neither did you. Not once did you even ask why I killed those humans or attack Midgard. I am beginning to think that perhaps I may have been harsh toward you. Perhaps ignoring each other is not the right way to go about our years together." Loki stopped. He looked to be struggling to hold back words.

"And this marriage? What of that? What of us?" She asked keeping her expression as void as possible. She sat up to talk to him properly.

"I did not want you as my wife and I still don't feel ready to accept you as that. As for us, perhaps we could start a little differently. At least find a medium were we forget the past and just learn to put up with each other." Cephera wondered if he knew how insulting he still sounded. For a man with a silver tongue he was certainly failing where his feelings were concerned.

"Put up with each other?" She said rolling her eyes. "You could have decided to get to know me or attempt a friendship of some kind but no your decision is to learn how to 'put up' with what you cannot change. I'm an obligation. We are obligated to put up with each other." Cephera was becoming irritated again. Twice in one day he was surely working her well.

"Perhaps 'put up' is not the right term..." Loki considered and looked slightly irritated himself.

"Look it's clear you're confused, I am too. Until you figure out what you really want, or find a way to express it better this 'us' is not a thing that's going to happen." Cephera turned and collided her head with her own pillow once more. How could one man be this confused?

"I know what I want." Loki growled. His attitude returning. "I want to be free to make my own decisions not have them based around a life made for me."

"You have a chance to make your life your own. Sure your options are now smaller but take Odin out of the equation and maybe you'd actually come to at least like me." Cephera told him. His excuses always went back to Odin. She was the damn monkey in the middle of this father son war and she was getting sick of it. Loki hissed at the mention of Odin. A bitter and sour topic to bring up but one he needed to hear. Shay was always telling her that this was why Loki was being so difficult. Cephera felt Loki lie back down his body rigid with annoyance and perhaps anger. Neither of them slept well that night.

**Awesome response to my last chapter!**

**Keep the reviews coming. Love you all!**

- Junebuggz: haha. Love the scoreboard.

- Cosplayer Hikari: it won't sink in that her cat runs on magic. Loki knows she was adopted by a race that are not human and can do magic. So the connection to the cat means nothing regarding Cephera.

- Female Wraith: as much as the marriage needs to be consummated they need more than that to be happy.

- Vulcaniumx: won't be long now. The emotional confusion drama will give way to a new kind of problems.

- Twifan 1987: your welcome! I really had to think of a good way to put Shiaji in. Making a funny chapter seemed the best. :)

- Hello (guest): haha. I thought it was appropriate though right now they say it with a sort of sarcasm.

- Otaku Wench: hmmmm or neither lol and I'm too addicted to not update everyday. :D

- Katarina Lillis: due to popular want I did bring Shiaji in. I'm happy your life is complete. :P

- Poodle Warriors: that would be amusing. Lol

- Nightmare of Cat: leave it to an animal to be the first one to silently get through to Loki. :P

- Akera Writer of the Night: how can I write a story if you have my muse captive?

- Stephanie D: welcome! I extremely happy to hear you're enjoying this. As for Loki's senses that won't be long more. I won't make you guys wait forever. Hehe

- Gfor097: I missed you. Glad you're all caught up! And thanks for the belated bday wishes. :)

- Doctor Loki Love: excited that you laughed and I helped with that. :)

- Shattered Soul 37: He is. He totally is.

- Miss Padawan: I love when I managed to make you guys laugh! I though Shiaji was a nice added button pusher for Loki. Lol

- Celestial Wolves: I do update everyday! And if there is any reason I cannot I always try to let you guys know! Happy reading :)

- Reneemm: Loki is defiantly feeling some inner distress now. And it's not so much that Cephera is detached she's more fed up with dealing with his dismissing of her and has decided to let him come to her if he really wants to.

- Loki's Dreamer: haha. He's such a fluffy multi purpose cat. :) and yeah Loki's jealous over the attention she gives the animal.

- Jubchili: it's not that I try to focus on the sex. But in my retrospect regarding royals it's important to have a consummated marriage to seal the union. It's important to Cephera for this to occur. It's also doesn't help that she has tried just getting to spend time with Loki or talking to him but he wanted nothing of it. In some way she thought 'sealing the deal' so to speak would help her create a more solid marriage. This actual situation about the sex will actually be brought to everyone's attention later. It is one of many obstacles to over come. There will be further exploration but first a break through needs to happen. :)

I do so hope you continue to read and enjoy the fic. I hope how I bring it all together will be satisfying.

- 88 Dragon 06: I thought a light hearted, funny chapter was due. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Breathtaking

No matter how many conversations she had with Loki he always seemed to find a way to either insult her or piss her off completely. Cephera woke early as usual and made sure to depart the room before he woke. She wasn't in the mood to put up with his mood swings today. At first when he had started to speak to her his words touched her in a way that she thought would be pleasing but as he continued to talk he only managed to insult her.

Today, however, she could forget about Loki completely for there was a dance to happen later that night within the walls of the palace. She was excited to see a party in Asgard. The only one she had ever really attended had been her wedding night. Tonight Cephera had decided that she would enjoy herself and not let thoughts of Loki ruin her time at the party. Shay had told Cephera that Loki once attended these functions on and off throughout his life so there was no telling whether or not he would actually show up. If he did show up she was hoping that he would not make a scene with this newfound possessive jealousy he seem to have.

Cephera had not yet had a chance to tell Shay about Loki's newest reaction to her. She really couldn't wait to get the woman's input seeing as she knew Loki on a much different scale than others did. When she finally met up with Shay she brought the woman out to a private place they liked to privately talk in located in the gardens. Cephera sat Shay down and told her everything that happened the night before. Shay smirked when she finally got to the part where Loki had pulled her away from Fandrel.

"That sounds more like the Loki I know." Shay commented leaning back in the grass and looking up at the sky. "Loki has always been the kind of man that has been possessive over things he believes are rightfully his."

"And yet he still sees me as an obligation. How can he feel possessive of me and yet not want me at the same time?" Cephera was thoroughly confused.

"That's just it I don't think he doesn't want you I think he does and that's his problem. He wants you and he knows he wants you but having you goes against everything he's been trying to work toward all this time. All his efforts would have been for nothing if he just gave in." Shay sounded happy. "In fact he's having such a hard time with how he's feeling right now that instead of his usual calm, sly and manipulative demeanor he's becoming sloppy in the way he handles things. His anger, jealousy, and confusion are all causing a Loki none of us have seen before."

"What should I do?"

"Nothing. Continue as you already were. Clearly whatever you're doing now is causing a shift in the way he feels and that only works in your favor." Shay shrugged. Cephera continue to talk to Shay about their thoughts on what happened between her and Loki and what it could mean for her future. Noon came and it was time to get ready for the party. Shay and Cephera parted ways for the day. Shay was in no mood to party.

(Loki)

As much as Loki didn't want to attend the festivities in the ballroom he couldn't help but think what his wife was up to now. The thoughts of her being touched and danced about by other men just cause that same stirring of jealousy he had had the day before. He knew he was being irrational not every man in that room would be pining after his wife but for Loki that wasn't what mattered. It was more of the fact that he had left her free to do as she pleased and now he wished he hadn't. If even a single man in that ballroom caught her attention Loki wasn't sure how he would react to it.

Against what he thought to be his better judgment Loki dressed in his finer clothing and made his way downstairs. When he entered the ballroom he was given quite a few stares but nobody made a comment they continued on their way dancing past him. Loki's eyes searched for only one figure and he finally set his eyes upon her in the middle of the floor as she was already in the midst of dancing.

Loki watched her move and sway along the floor for a long time. He was aware of the looks upon the faces of the men who asked her to dance. Eager, hopeful, sly and some clearly looked to want to remove her from the floor all together and perhaps remove her to a bedroom. She might not see their true reasons for dancing her about but he did.

Perhaps it was his new found jealously regarding her. Perhaps those cads were all he could focus on when some men were only enjoying a dance with the princess. Loki could only view those dancing her about in a negative light. He watched as dance after dance she was passed from person to person. She wasn't the only woman being danced about but she was the only one Loki's eyes were focused on. He couldn't blame the men for wanting her. In her cascading gown of silver she looked like an angel. Her hair hanging half down her back while the other half was pinned up in braided criss-crossing across the top. No doubt his mother helped her with that. Her smile brightening her facial features. Her steps ever graceful. She was breathtaking.

Loki could take no more watching. He moved out from his half hidden spot and moved across the floor causing some to look at him in surprise. He ignored everyone as his sights were set on one woman only. When he reached his wife the man currently ogling her stopped quickly and let her go. He gave a hesitant bow to the dark prince and stepped back uttering an apology for monopolizing her time. Loki passed him off in a bored manner looking away from the man and down to look at his wife.

She was standing looking back at him her eyebrow raised in a quizzical manner. Loki offered her his hand and still looking up at him she took it. Loki began where the other man had left off. Parties like this often repeated the same dances and as a prince he had been taught them all. Loki had always been the more graceful between him and Thor. He glided his wife along the dance floor enjoying how easily her small size moved with him. Twirling her caused her skirt to come up and circle her legs before retracing back in a beautiful swirl. Pulling her back to the proper hold around the waist Loki also noticed how nicely his arm fit around her. She didn't have the same curvature in her waist he was used to. Her hips did flare out but not as noticeable as others. She didn't have the perfect hourglass figure but all her proportions fit her nicely.

Looking down the dress she wore cause her breasts to push up giving the effect they were larger then they were. If Loki had to guess her size in human measurement a B would properly fit the bill. Loki knew that her smaller shape caused the almost childlike look to her facial features. She looked young. He hadn't bothered to wonder before how old she was. Maybe 21 human years. Surely they wouldn't have married him to a teenager? Loki found himself pondering all this but he didn't talk to her. He continued to dance her about while studying her closely. The longer she danced with him the more she smiled. The melody currently being played by the minstrels ended and Loki just stopped and looked down at his wife. It was one of those moments when two married people would perhaps share a kiss but instead Loki released his dancing form from hers.

"You dance beautifully." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied. She seemed somewhat flustered. Loki himself even felt somewhat odd and as to avoid an awkward moment he walked away.

XxX

Loki was glad she hadn't pursued him. Once upon a time she might have but with her new outlook on life she knew better. He stood leaned against the wall ignoring the flirty women passing by who tried to give him tempting looks that could lead to tempting offers. His eyes were forever pinned on the girl he had been forced to marry. Her every move or actions with others both intrigued him and stirred feelings of jealousy in him. Even though her interactions were innocent and even those of most who spoke with her, he saw everyone who approached her as a threat.

He didn't speak to her the rest of the party nor did he dance with her again. He just watched. At the end of the night Loki saw her coming his way. He steeled himself for what she might have to say. "Thank you, for the dance." She said when she was in front of him. "I'm retiring to bed now so you can stop your somewhat creepy watching." She gave a half laugh which told Loki she was attempting to tease him for his behaviour.

"Goodnight." He replied to her keeping it simple. She gave a soft smile and left. He watched her glide across the floor in her extravagant dress and disappear from the ballroom all together. Loki was startled when a voice spoke to him.

"Don't be a fool." It was Fandrel who spoke. Loki hadn't seen him approach.

"What idiocy do you talk of." Loki said looking at the man he once called a friend.

"It's becoming obvious you like her to some degree. That she's made an impact on you on some emotional level." Fandrel pointed out. "Your constant watch over her as if making sure she stayed safe in a room full of men more than willing to take her home." Loki scowled at that statement. "If I'm right, which I'm sure I am, by the time you decide you are ready to accept her is the day you'll realize you've lost her." Loki turned completely to face Fandrel now.

"What do you mean?" Loki felt a furious feeling drive through him.

"She may think that she will not fall in love with any man while married but all it takes is for the right man to come along and give her the respect you have failed to show her, make her feel beautiful and sexy, tell her words of love and encourage the things she enjoys. That one man is out there and he will steal her heart and despite how she thinks she feels now she'll give in eventually and then it will be too late for you to gain her love and affection." Loki didn't like the words Fandrel spoke but something fluttered in his stomach. "Don't be a fool Loki. Go for what you want. Make the bond that you've pushed away and create a life for yourself worth more than the one you're living."

"Why do you care so much about my life?" Loki growled.

"Because no matter who you've become I still see the man that was once my friend. We had a lot in common you and I. Our need for perfection, our well guided tongues and graceful actions. No matter how you're acting now you'll always be Loki and I want to see my friend happy. If you try to create something with her you may very well realize it wasn't meant to be but at least you can say you tried and you won't feel confused over her any longer. You created your own inner turmoil, end it." Loki swallowed hard. Fandrel's speech of friendship gave Loki a sense of relief that he hadn't expected. Loki yearned to fit in all his life and feeling as though he still had a chance brought out feelings in him he scorned and yet longed for.

"I'll consider your words." Loki said feigning indifference in a dismissive manner. Fandrel smirked.

"Don't wait to long." Fandrel said. "Time is ticking."

Loki walked away from Fandrel shaking his head as if he didn't care but his gut was telling him something. Fandrel's words running through his mind and eating at him in a way he didn't like. He'd been paying far to much attention to her lately when she had stopped paying attention to him and her sudden cold shoulder was almost agonizing. He hated to admit it but Fandrel was right. If he didn't do something soon Cephera would be gone and taken from him and he hated that thought more than he had when all this began. He wouldn't lose his wife to some other man. Not now, not after all the emotion he'd been put through that he had tried to ignore.

**All the reviews are great! Your guys comments meant the world to me. **

***begs for you to keep them coming***

-Gfor098: yup. Finally moving onward.

- Female Wraith: haha. He had to do something with his pent up frustrations.

- Benfan 1: thanks so much!

- Poodle Warriors: lots of confusion. That'll end soon and give way to other stuff.

- Loki's Dreamer: it really would solve a lot of problems.

- Stephanie D: haha. Shiaji has been a staple in most of my Cephera fics. I'm so glad everyone loves him so much.

- Katarina Lillis: yeah. Still lots of tension but a small amount of progress.

- Doctor Loki Love: yeah jealousy seems to be his thing. I'm glad I didn't out him to OOC.

- Hello (guest): she's gets assertive when she's angry or annoyed. It usually take a lot to get her to that point and Loki had done enough. Lol.

- Akera Writer if the Night: I have to warn you...I do bite and I'll make a trade. King Yorin for Loki.

- Reneemm: he is the perfect character for inspiring jealousy. She had her moments.

- Lightning and Ice: hmmmm. Not sure friends is the right term just yet.

- Xerra Solemn: wow. I'm touched that my fic has inspired you on some level. I always believe you have to be true to yourself because you live life for you not others. *hugs and kisses darling.*

- Carlos Diaz III: not sure if you've made it to this chapter yet but I am super happy you have found this fic and are enjoying it!

- 88 Dragon 06: yeah Shiaji in the bed part was amusing. And a jealousy Loki was bound to happen at some point.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Giving In

Cephera had just gotten out of her bath and pulled on her night gown. After the dance she wanted to bathe as she was slightly sweaty. Now she sat towel drying her hair before combing out the mostly dried strands. She heard the bedroom door open and close harshly. It made her jump a little. When he had bid her goodnight she hadn't expected him to arrive to bed until later. She continued what she was doing though not expecting to see him enter the bathroom when she was in there.

Cephera stalled her hand midway through brushing her hair when Loki did come in stopping just within the doorway and looking right at her. The way Loki was looking at her gave her an odd chill. His eyes almost narrowed but thoughtful and something else she hadn't seen and she couldn't discern what it was. When he approached her in a few long swift steps she had the urge to step away but she stood her ground. Whatever he had to throw at her now she could handle.

Her hand had pulled the brush from her hair now and she stood with both her arms at her sides staring at him. She had no words for the look he was giving her and found her voice mute at that moment. Loki reached out and took the brush from her and grabbed her hand. Cephera yelped when he pulled her back out to the bedroom. This was the first time he had even been so assertive with her physically. Even that time he had pulled her away from Fandral had been less harsh.

His fingers were tight over her hand and she doubted she'd be able to break the hold. Instead she followed trying to keep up. She still hadn't found her voice and they had stopped just short of the bed. She almost thought he meant to sit her down and have a stern conversation with her but that didn't happen. Instead he pulled her toward him sinking a hand into her hair and forcing her head back with a single pull.

She couldn't help it she gasped in surprise which was instantly covered up by his mouth. They had kissed only on their wedding day and it was not fair to really call it a kiss but this was a kiss. Her mouth had been slightly ajar when he had claimed her lips and he took full advantage as his tongue sunk deep inside her mouth to taste and play with hers. Cephera was not experienced in any of this and found it almost awkward to touch his tongue back.

As quick as his kiss began it ended. "Mine." He growled and kissed her again. His kisses were wild and fierce and breathtaking. She barely got a breather between them when he would break away only to start a new one. She shivered when his free hand pulled up the fabric of her simple night dress. She couldn't help but wonder what brought this on? His sexual frustration perhaps. Shay said it was clear to her he hadn't been fucking anyone lately. Not since she stopped being his mistress.

Cephera let out a gasp into his kiss when she felt his hand slip under the fabric of her nightgown as he pulled it up and between her legs to easily push into the crouch of her underwear. He didn't stop until he sunk two fingers into her untouched womanhood. She was slightly damp but by no means was she considered aroused. He let her lips go again and his face was wrought with possessive qualities. "Mine." He repeated almost with relief. Cephera cried out when he quickly removed his fingers from her and gave her a push. She fell and landed on the bed with a bounce. Loki didn't waste time. Just like her partially open mouth he stopped her partially spread legs from closing and instead spread them wider falling to his knees.

Cephera was looking down at him wide eyed. He only gave her a quick glance before he pushed back her gown revealing her still clothed sex. She gave a second cry when he tore the cotton panties completely free the fabric leaving a friction burn on her hips. She felt her face burn red hot with both embarrassment and excitement. Her hands half covering her face but unable to cover it all as she wanted to see what he was doing. He looked to be taking in the sight of her. Her embarrassed face down to her heaving chest and then dipping his head forward she bit her bottom lip anticipating what she was about to feel.

The first touch of his tongue along her womanhood made her take in a shuddering breath. The second she exhaled and the third she sighed as quietly as she could afraid any immediate sounds of pleasure would snap him from his current state of mind and he would cease his actions. He was tasting her entrance probing her with the tip of his tongue for a few strokes before traveling upward. Cephera couldn't contain her next sound when he found her sensitive clit and gave it a generous fondling between his lips. Her moan almost frantic. She wanted more. More was exactly what she got.

She decided right then that if he should stop now he was truly a conniving bastard and she would make him pay but for now she clutched the sheets below her as she bit her lip. Her head tilting back and her hips pivoting up toward his pleasing tongue. Loki's tongue was a continuos stream of expert licks across her and Cephera was soon withering in pleasure she'd never felt quite like this. Her head tossing from side to side. She no longer was being conscious of the sounds she was making. She was crying out with reckless abandon. Mewling her pleasure and riding his tongue to her strongest and most pleasing orgasm she'd ever had.

Her entire body shivering and shaking as her knuckles turned white, she was gripping the sheets so hard. In moments her ecstasy ended and Cephera realized he was no longer between her legs or even on the bed. She opened her eyes, she hadn't realized she had closed them, and saw him standing before her naked. It wasn't her first time seeing him naked. "You've proven to me you have no qualms about using your mouth to pleasure me. Do so again." He commanded her with a longing clear in his voice. Cephera carefully sat up. He was hard and waiting at attention. He stepped as close as he could with the bed in the way. She reached out and gripped his arousal with her hand.

She pumped him first before finally doing as he asked and wrapping her lips around him. She carefully sucked along his shaft and up over his head and down again. His cock was pulsing in her hand and she wondered how long he'd last after going so long without. She also wondered if this would be the end once he came. Did he only intend to use her as a release this way and still keep their marriage unconsummated. She hoped not but then again he had never given her any kind of pleasure before tonight and so she wouldn't complain. Anything was better then nothing and it was a step ahead.

She bobbed and sucked hard and slow and then soft and fast. He groaned while playing with her hair sometimes guiding her and sometimes releasing her and using his hips to thrust up into her mouth. He didn't last long. Soon she felt his hot seed spill over her tongue and his sounds of pleasure releasing with his seed. When she finally removed her mouth Loki grabbed her hard and pulled off her night gown once she was standing. "Do you know why I let you suck me till I came?" He asked her. She shook her head looking into his eyes. "So that I can fuck you longer." He grinned and Cephera found herself back on the bed sprawled on her back. Her legs spread wide and Loki between them. Despite his rushed rough treatment she was excited.

His hips brushed the insides of her thighs and she felt his cock touch her now dripping cunt. She had no doubt she wouldn't feel pain. Not with how ready she was. She was not afraid. If anything she was impatient. She could almost feel his own desperation. He didn't take it easy or slow. He thrust into her fast buried all the way to his sac. She cried out more in surprise before letting out a moan. Her arms wrapping around his neck while he found his rhythm. His cock pumping in and out at a hard but steady pace. "Still so fucking tight." He told her commenting on her cunt. Aside from a finger or two she hadn't ever stretched herself to any degree before.

Cephera sighed and moaned feeling a second orgasm coming on. While he continued to move inside her she groaned out her orgasm and she heard him groan as well as her walls squeezed him tighter. "Very sensitive." He noted whispering it in her ear. "Lets see if we can do that again." His words excited and aroused her. He knelt up straighter pulling her hips off the bed and shoving his cock in on the most delicious angle. She cried out each time he rubbed across her G-spot. Cephera's mind was overflowing with ecstasy. She reached her third orgasm quick. When it ended he had stilled his movements.

In one fluid motion he withdrew from her heat and forced her to roll over. When she was on her belly he pulled her hips up and swiftly entered her from behind. She cried out against the sheets her hands fisting into them. The sounds of his skin smacking against her a reminder of how hard he was fucking her. She felt his cock moving and stroking her inner walls with great depth. Every move made her sigh or moan. His hands on her hips were tense and firm. He'd sometimes pull her back to exert more force behind the thrusts.

Cephera's core was aching as the friction built up her excitement. She would reach a forth orgasm it would seem. Loki seemed to revel in each one she had. He was right. She was very sensitive. He sped up pounding against her forcing her orgasm forth. She cried against the sheets biting down on them in pure bliss. Her whole body was shaking and over sensitive. She fell forward and he let her. His length slipping from her again. When she was down he moved her once more. Curling her up on her side and leaning over her. He entered her this way with her almost in a fetal position. His lips trailing along her ear. His penetration was more shallow in this position but she was ok with that. He stroked long and slow into her, whispering dirty things into her ear.

"Cum for me a fifth time and I'll make sure I join you. Tainting you deeply with my seed." He told her. Cephera wanted that so badly. She reached her hand between her legs as his new position was not as pleasing for her. She toyed with her own clit and he watched her greedily. His tongue tracing the shell of her ear before his teeth tugged at the lobe. She moaned and rocked as she grew close again. She wanted him to cum. She wanted this marriage to work. Wanted to feel his touch more often. Cephera panted and felt Loki shifted back. He rammed toward her as deep as he could over and over. Cephera finally let out a husky sore cry and came again. Loki continued to ram against her and his own breathing had changed.

He pumped within her throbbing heat until he let out a strangled moan and erratically humped against her. She felt warmth flood her womanhood that could only be his seed. A few moans and a couple of short thrusts later Loki was caressing her hip in satisfaction. He withdrew and collapsed on the bed behind her. Cephera lay catching her breath as it seemed he was doing the same. She wanted to roll over and look at him but before she knew it her blink turned into sleep.

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Love you all!**

- Vulcaniumx: he's getting the hint that's for sure.

- Twifan 1987: at last!

- Exploding Sushi 15: I'm so happy you like my fic! I always like to see Fandral as More than just a womanizer. He deserves to be much more.

- Celestial Wolves: pronouncing Cephera ( se - fear- ra ). Some might also run it together more causing it to sound more like (Sphere-ra) either is fine. :)

- Female Wraith: haha. It is pointless at this point.

- Katarina Lillis: thanks. I enjoyed the dance myself. He was surprised that Fandral called him a friend!

- Doctor Loki Love: it take a man who thinks like other men to make the stubborn prince see the light.

- Lightning and Ice: hahahaha!

- Akera Writer of the Night: Loki's just screwing with ya, that's a copy.

- Carlos Diaz III: I luv that you luv it! Loki's defiantly on the right road.

- Spazz 123: I wouldn't say love but he has feelings for her.

- Bo (Guest): it actually matters a lot to me. Thank you for pointing it out. When I get my next day off work I will go through my chapters and correct his name. :) aside from that are you enjoying the fic?

- Hello (Guest): I see Loki and Fandrel having a lot in common. Fandral is more than just a woman chasing man whore. Unfortunately there will not be two chapters for thanks giving. Lol. Nice try though. It's all thanksgiving week here as well. I love in Newfoundland canada. :)

- Benfan (guest): truthfully Shay wasn't at the party because I had forgotten about her and didn't have time to slip her in. However I am thinking of an excuse to fill it in later lol.

- Gfor098: wait no longer!

- Poodle warriors: well he had never seen that choice as making him happy. But he'll learn the errors of his ways.

- Shalmarrose: thank you!

- Loki's Dreamer: you can get used to them slowly trying. Lol

- Reneemm: I really wanted it to be someone different to set Loki in the right direction. I thought Fandral was a nice change from the norm.

- 88 Dragon 06: hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dream

When Loki woke he was been staring at the back of her head. She was still curled up naked on the sheets the way her left her. He had fallen asleep only moments after his orgasm and it would seem she had too. Now he sat at his desk fully clothed his hand stroking his jaw and chin in deep thought as he watched her sleeping form. He moved a finger over his lips remembering how she tasted and then remembering her sounds of pleasure. The marriage was sealed now and though he would have once loathed the idea he now found himself unable to dislike her.

She was an extraordinary woman in more then one way. She was kind, caring, strong and even understanding. He'd done nothing to deserve her kind words toward him back when Shay had thought she was pregnant yet she spoke up for him all the same. He couldn't avoid her any longer. He knew this. This marriage was something he might have been forced into but now he hated the idea that one day she would grow old and die leaving him alone.

Her soft sigh told him she was waking. He stood from his desk and sat down on the edge of the bed his back to her. When he saw her eyes flutter open he turned his head from her too. "I don't deserve you." He began. "I've done nothing for you that's been kind, I've made you feel unloved and unworthy. I've treated you like trash and insulted you on many occasions with my shameless acts of sex with another when this marriage was not consummated. I allowed everyone to know of my dislike for you and you didn't do anything to deserve it." He turned to look at her now. She was looking up at him wide eyes her lips parted slightly. "I cannot take back those slights against you but I can promise that from this moment moving forward I will treat you as a wife should be treated. I will honor and respect you. There will be no other woman to warm my bed. You have only a short life and mine will be long and I fear that I will feel empty once you are gone. No woman has ever shown me such selflessness as you."

"Loki." His name sounded wonderful spoken as gently and as lovingly as she spoke it. She moved and knelt up. Her arms encircled his shoulders. "My life is not a short one but a long one as well. I hold longevity due to my strange birth." She told him and he froze.

"Why was I not told?" He said before he thought about it suddenly feeling angry.

"Odin wanted you to learn how to like or love me without that knowledge and after you had shown me no kindness I had no want to tell you." She replied and Loki could have smacked himself. Of course, why would she want to share anything about herself after everything he'd done.

"That was a stupid inquiry on my part." He said his hand coming up to touch her hand in front of his chest. "I meant what I said. For as long as I am married to you then to you I will be devoted too."

"But you do not love me." She commented but she didn't sound sad.

"I see you differently then I once did but I'm not sure love is something I'm capable of." He replied. "I've come to care about you." He told her.

"I understand that. Perhaps one day when you learn more about me you'll learn what love is. I don't think you're incapable of it. I just don't think you've allowed yourself to feel it before." Loki didn't respond. He wouldn't disagree. He turned placing one knee on the bed.

"Are you sore?" He asked her grinning.

"No. I've healed myself of any abrasions or soreness left behind from you fucking me." She said boldly. Loki looked to the ceiling.

"Healing...I am not going to ask I'll inquire later on the meaning. Right now all I want is to find solace in your passion once more." He kissed her before she could respond and moved her to lay back down before he started his second exploration of her body~~

Cephera woke with a shiver running over her. She was alone in bed and the sun was not fully up. Cephera sat up abruptly slightly panicked. Her heart pounding as she remembered her dream. Loki was no where to be seen which was unusual as she normally woke before him. Cephera quickly inspected herself and found she was indeed naked. She could remember getting ready for bed vividly and she remembered Loki coming in. Everything up until she woke and had that talk with him was clear in her mind. She moved from her spot and examined the blankets. Among them was a small stain of dried rusty color that was no doubt her blood. Even though she had been heavily lubricated it had been the first time being stretched and he had taken her very vigorously. The blood told her they had at least had sex. The conversation after and the second round of sex she assumed had been a dream.

She felt both relief and disappointment. She was happy they had actually had sex but disappointed that those words had not actually been spoken by him and she had woken alone. Thinking back she knew his words were most defiantly a dream as she had seen it all from his eyes not her own. She now wondered how he really felt waking that morning after what had transpired the night before.

Cephera got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She drew another bath and sank into the warm waters content to just lay there until she turned wrinkly. She heard the room door open not long after and a sound of joy. Cephera turned her head and in came running her servant Ceres with the blankets in her hands. "My lady this is wonderful!" She said looking extremely cheerful and very enthusiastic. "Is it true? Did he? I mean..." She became flustered in her excitement forgetting her usual manners.

"He did." Cephera confirmed nodding feeling her happiness rub off and making her smile.

"The queen will be overjoyed." Ceres said bundling the blankets up to take with her. Cephera had almost forgotten the custom of hanging the sheets as proof of consummation and now she felt slightly embarrassed but Ceres was already gone. Cephera had forgotten how important the wedding night was for these people. They celebrated such unions with great enthusiasm.

XxX

Cephera had not arrived for breakfast letting the servants know she wished to be alone. Truthfully she didn't want to answer the questions she was sure would follow. She sat in the bedroom having her food alone and thinking. She spent her entire day there until daylight had begun to fade in the distance.

Cephera looked up from her spot sitting near the bedroom fireplace. Shay strutted into the room with a questioning look on her face. "What happened?" She asked. "I heard the news, everyone has heard the news but why are you in here looking so...lost." Shay was taking in Cephera's expression.

"Nothing's wrong I just..." Cephera had been sitting there for hours staring into the flames trying to gather together how she felt. "It just, it happened so fast and I just don't know how I feel about it." Cephera replied her hand resting in her bangs and tugging in a frustrated manner. "He came in out of the blue and it was passionate, desperate, fulfilling, exciting, and so many more words that elude me right now..."

"But?" Shay questioned sitting on the floor next to the princess.

"But then it was over and we both fell asleep. I dreamt of him waking with me. Apologizing for how he had treated me and making wonderful promises to me. I woke from that dream and when I realized that the talk didn't happen I felt disappointed." Cephera frowned. "I guess I just expected it to be different in its aftermath. I felt his emotion and his need. I know he wanted me but I think I expected to much afterward and when my expectations weren't met when I woke alone I just couldn't be happy with the nights events." Cephera closed her eyes her palm covering them.

"Cephera, this is a step in the right direction. It probably took a lot for Loki to have come to you at all. Those things you were hoping to hear might be too much to ask right now." Shay said pulling the girls hand from her face. "The Queen said he went to Thor this morning and asked Thor to ride with him for a hunt. I think he needed to get away from the palace before all the talk about your union started. Wait to see what he says tonight when he returns." Shay pushed back Cephera's hair and cupped her face like Cephera had once done to her. "Things can only get better from here."

Cephera knew Shay was saying what she believed to be true and what would cheer her up but Cephera was very aware that things could also turn bad. Loki could very well regret taking her after all. She was almost afraid to see him that night. She feared rejection.

"I have something for you." Shay pulled out a small vial. "It's a remedy to prevent pregnancy. Until you and Loki are ready I think he'd prefer you take it." Cephera took the potion. This she could understand and accepted easily. "Take it always within 24 hours of coupling with him whether he comes inside you or not."

"How do I get more?" Cephera said swallowing down the tasteless liquid.

"I'll show you how it's made." Shay assured her smiling at her.

(Loki)

Loki returned when most everyone had gone to bed. He swiftly moved through the hallways toward his chambers where his wife would either be asleep or waiting for him. He expected she'd be waiting after not seeing him after their night together. Loki had time to think of what happened and he didn't regret it. He thought he would but he didn't. In fact he couldn't wait to see her so that he could enjoy her company again.

He entered his room and his eyes fell first on the bed that was empty, the blankets smooth and untouched. His head swivelled at the rustle to his right and saw Cephera standing from her spot near the fireplace. She was alone and looking worried and yet hopeful. Loki should have stayed with her that morning but he had needed to think. He could only imagine what she had been thinking all day long.

Loki placed a half smile on his lips to ease her worry and approached her. "Wife." He said eyeing her look.

"Husband." She replied. She was clearly wanting to say something but she seemed unable to form the words. Loki was up to her now and he allowed the back of his fingers to graze her cheek pushing away the hair that hung there and placing it behind her ear. "My apologies for leaving you this morning without speaking with you. I have been thinking about us and have concluded that last night was the right thing to do." He saw her take in a deep breath. Before she could speak Loki leaned down and sealed his lips over hers. She responded with a clear excitement her arms wrapping around his neck and one of her hands in the hair at the base of his neck. "I want to have you again, may I enjoy my wife?" He asked her not wanting to waste any time with other words. He just needed to know she wanted him to.

"You may." She said breathlessly. Loki didn't move her to the bed like he should. Instead he kissed her and moved her back until she came up short on the fireplaces mantle. She gasped on contact but didn't break his hold over her. Loki ravished her until they both lay on the rug below just next to the fire. Both of them panting in a sweaty naked mess. Her legs entangled in his as he lavished kisses along her jaw as he lay partially over her. One of his hands cradling the back of her head and the other tickling up her hip.

**I never imagined that this story would get this much attention and love! You guys have no idea how stoked I am! Thanks so much. **

**Remember any review no matter how small brings me motivation and happiness! **

- Vulcaniumx: haha. No waiting he's determined to at least claim her in that manner.

- Bo (Ghost): haha. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Haha Loki and Fandral secret Bromance waiting to happen.

- Gfor098: hahaha. We're all thinking the same thing.

- 88 Dragon 06: nope not wasting time with Loki. He does what he wants. Haha.

- Female Wraith: haha humping like bunnies...probably.

- Twifan 1987: haha he will learn all that in time. Trust me. There is a lesson to be learned here.

- Novexus Prime: haha your turn? Sure. As for release of sexual tension sure of other still lingering tension not so much.

- Kurai Tenshi 015: haha would I be evil enough to make it a dream? (Sly look)

- Stephanie D (guest): everyone loves sexy time!

- Akera Writer of the Night: *evil laughter*

- Loki's Dreamer: haha. I know the smut was well missed. I missed it too! But worth the wait. ;P

- Kate Skates 24: oh the day after. That awkward WTF moment.

- Doctor Loki Love: haha 19 days for use was months for poor Cephera! Glad to have finally gotten to this chapter.

- Strange Love 9: admitted it? Admitted he likes her and wants her yes, loves her? Not quite.

- Exploding Sushi 15: I will always continue my darling. ;)

- Nightmare of Cat: wahoo messy sheets.

- Guest: Loki will always have his ass like moments.

- Miss Padawan: I love you too! Happy you enjoyed the sex! And good for the *raises eyebrow* happy. Lol

- Poodle Warriors: and how did you like the next day?

- Carlos Diaz III: thank you!

- Reneemm: I love a possessive Loki!

- Katarina Lillis: yay. Moving forward!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Something New

Loki woke to soft hair tickling his face and the smell of smouldering wood that had long burnt out. He left his head ever so slightly to find Cephera still very much asleep. Loki stared at his wife feeling content. All the negative thoughts and emotions inside him had settled down leaving behind a peace he hadn't felt in a long time. He hated to admit that everyone had been right. He should have just given her at least a chance.

Loki was not ready to give all of him. He didn't know her in that comfortable a manner but it would come in time if this should work out. Loki grazed her face with his fingertips somewhat amused how waking next to her like this was so different from Shay. Shay had been the only other woman he'd slept next to for any amount of time. He felt guilty now for having had Cephera deal with him as he slept with someone else but that was in the past.

Cephera's eyes opened in a few blinks and looked up at him. She still lay on her back where he last remembered her before he fell asleep with her. "Is it to late to take you up in that offer for a bath?" He asked grinning. She smiled in return.

"No." She replied. He stood helping her up. He filled the bath and together they slipped in. "What are you doing today?" She asked him after a while of cleaning and quiet. It seemed the awkwardness between them still lingered.

"I had promised Thor another hunt. We came back empty handed last night." Loki told her.

"I'll be going into town with Shay. I'm not sure what to expect since the news." She said referring to the consummation.

"I'm sure you'll handle them just fine." He gave her a confident smile. She'd done well so far pertaining to the people. Loki noticed that now that they were completely awake and neither of them were horny she was blushing. She wasn't used to being with him this way. Loki moved from his spot across from her in the overly large bath and put a finger under her chin. He didn't like the tension that still seemed to divide them. He kissed her savouring the feel of her lips and he would have like so e more time to explore her again but Thor would be waiting. He released her and helped her out.

They arrived at breakfast and afterward they departed ways not having said much to one another. He did however look back at her as he left with Thor and was glad to see her smiling at him. Was it wrong for Loki to want this to work?

XxX

Loki rode far outside the city into the dense woods along side Thor. He could tell Thor desperately wanted to say something and Loki also knew it would have something to do with Cephera but he made Thor wait not speaking or acknowledging him until they were far from prying ears. "You have something to say Thor?" Loki inquired at last and Thor's head swivelled quickly and he looked all to excited for the invitation.

"You and Cephera are getting along I hear." Thor said avoiding going right into the detail of the fact that their consummated marriage was now the talk of Asgard.

"We have found a medium at this time." Loki replied.

"This is wonderful news." Thor replied laughing loudly. "I was worried you would never allow her or yourself the happiness you both deserve." Thor added. Loki scowled.

"Do not get ahead of yourself. The girl affords me pleasure in the bedchambers. There is not yet anything else we've spoken of that would give me this happiness you speak of. I am simply giving this marriage a chance nothing more." Thor looked taken aback.

"Loki do not use her to simply slake your lusts. To use her in such a way..." Loki cut Thor off quickly.

"Don't be daft. I am not using her. To start this relationship properly I first needed to consummate it what follows will only be determined with time. I do not wish to use her for sex alone." Loki was slightly offended that Thor would think him that low.

"Good." Was all Thor seemed to be able to say afterward. They moved on with their minds set to hunting and no more talk happened about Loki and his marriage.

(Cephera)

The only thing different about the city was that people now gave her looks slightly akin to pity. Some asked of her health and Shay was kind enough to explain that most people assumed Loki had forced Cephera to bed. As Cephera had no want to talk of her sex life with anyone but perhaps Shay, she had no way to counter the current thoughts of the people. The only thing she was able to do was show them she was in good health and in good spirits.

Aside from the odd looks and a couple of strange conversations and strained congratulations she retired home. Shay was still taking the remedy for her illness that should be cleared up in a month or so but the remedy caused her some nausea and so she retired to bed the moment they got home. The same nausea kept her from attending the very party that had started Loki's odd spiral of sexual tendencies.

Cephera visited the queen and sat with her as she worked on her tapestry. The queen only asked how things were going and when Cephera replied good that had been all they spoke of regarding her relationship with her son. Frigga was nice enough not to pry if she didn't feel the need to.

When Cephera finally started her way to her shared room she came across Loki himself. They both stopped in the hallway and Loki smirked at her his eyes seemed to light up with enthusiasm and Cephera almost giggled when he took her hand and quickly led them both to their room closing the door hard. In mere seconds Cephera was pressed to the back of the door with Loki pulling her up to wrap her legs about his waist as he kissed her.

Cephera couldn't explain it. Even though they had shared very little more than sex the past two nights she felt content. The way he kissed her and touched her were attentive and almost loving. He was not rough in any way she didn't enjoy and his eagerness to have her invigorated her. Like now he hadn't even been able to wait until they had both gotten washed and ready for bed before he had his lips searching her and his hands caressing her skin. Cephera felt irresistible, a feeling she was unaccustomed to.

His kisses moved from her lips to her jaw and lower to her neck. His pelvis pinning her to the door as her legs helped keep her locked around him. Both his hands working the bindings to her bodice. She had been glad she wore such a garment today. His eyes would look back at her hungry with the same possessive qualities as the first night. Cephera became a bundle of squeals and giggles as he spun her quickly and none to gracefully dropped her to the bed once he crossed the floor. Her squeals continued as he seemed almost amused at her playful mood and grabbed at her sides where she was ticklish.

She panted and gasped for air as she attempted to squirm away from him but he held her fast. He paused after a little play before he dropped over her fully his lips sliding across the now revealed swell of her breasts before his teeth latched onto her skin. Cephera cried out more in surprise as the bite was not harmful. In its wake it left a red welt that quickly vanished as he began another. Cephera moaned as he moved her bodice down further to bring her nipples forth and his hot mouth covered one pulling with his teeth and sucking it between his lips. All the while his other hand was fondling its twin.

Cephera moaned in pleasure arching her back to push her breasts greedily up at him for more. Loki detached himself from her chest and pinned her down harshly by her shoulders before leaning down and whispering in her ear. "Who would have thought an innocent woman such as yourself could give so much naughty fun in the bedroom." He said licking the shell of her ear and grinning. "Tonight you'll scream my name. Tonight you'll beg me for release. Tonight I teach you the satisfaction of delayed gratification." Cephera shivered as he spoke. His leg coming up between her spread legs to push against her sex through her skirts. She wriggled slightly to apply more friction but he moved his leg back away.

Cephera knew what he meant to do to her. She knew what his words meant. He would not let her come tonight. Not until he wanted her to. Not until she begged him enough and then when he finally would she'd be so sexually frustrated she'd scream for him. She'd scream whatever the hell he wanted her to scream just to feel release. The idea aroused her to no end and Loki wasted no time beginning with her breasts once more. Cephera continued to moan and sigh with each touch he delivered to her. When he stopped this time he pulled her to sit up. He looked at the dress and as if deciding it was a disgusting sight he made it vanish using magic. It had been her first time seeing him preform magic and Cephera looked at him wide eyed and with deep interest. Cephera sat there and realized it hadn't been just the dress to disappear but her panties as well. She was completely naked.

Loki chuckled at her expression and trailed a couple of fingers along her leg and then turning them so the pads of his pointer and middle finger came to rest against her clit. "Are you ready wife?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied in a breath of exhaled air. Loki grinned once more and began to press circles over her clit. Cephera leaned back her palms keeping her half sat up by pressing onto the bed behind her. Her legs spread wide for his greedy eyes and her head titled back her eyes closed. Loki was skilled. Even though she hadn't had other partners just the way he moved and the pleasure he could enact told her he was skilled.

His fingers rubbed and dipped down to coat them in her now flowing arousal and back to rub some more. She moaned and panted as he drew her so very close. When Cephera got to the point she was tensing her thighs and clenching her toes Loki would stop and she would whimper as she had been so close to release. She was surprised he noticed such things about her. The way her body reacted before she'd orgasm. Although with the amount he made her cum she really shouldn't be that surprised. Loki tisked as her for not having tried to hold back and began his teasing from the beginning. The more Cephera came close to releasing he would stop and every so often he would give her a sharp slap to her outer thigh. "Control yourself." He told her.

"I can't. Please...let me come." She said shaking her head feeling frenzied with need. Loki smirked.

"Not until I tell you." He repeated. "Delayed gratification is not about torture but building up to an extraordinary release you wouldn't normally feel. To build up so much anticipation until you explode with every sensation you'd been holding back." Cephera hung on his every word and nodded. "Again." He said and began the same movements as before. Cephera got close and felt the build up in her core but it took all she had to not tense up. To not allow herself to propel over the edge. She moaned more loudly in her continued efforts.

When he stopped this time he began to remove his clothes manually and when he was naked he slipped down onto the bed positioned between her legs. Cephera yearned to feel him in her. His length slid along the lips of her cunt and he pushed between them as he went until he glided easily inside her. Cephera bit her lip as Loki bent over her further forcing her to lie down. He placed his forehead to hers and began a slow steady rhythm. Cephera had curved her arms under his and glided her nails over his back which she had taken note that he liked. In just two nights she'd paid close attention when she wasn't screaming in pleasure.

He seemed to be keeping her calm with his movements as it felt good but not enough to make her cum. Loki sped up after a small amount of time and Cephera felt his thrusts deepen as well. She cried out as he touched that spot within her. It wasn't a complete direct contact but it was enough that if touched enough she would cum. The longer he pumped into her the closer she got. "Control." He reminded her when she drew ever closer. His words snapped her back to herself and she did all that she could to not tighten herself to release. Her nails bit into his skin and he growled low and husky.

"Please..." She begged.

"Not yet." He told her. Cephera felt like she wanted to cry the pleasure was so balled up. It wasn't a sad cry more a frustrated cry. Her core felt like it could burst and he wanted her to keep control. "Soon." He promised and moved against her harder.

"Loki...ahhh...please." She panted and strained each word. She heard him chuckle and then grunt as he changed his efforts against her. Cephera felt like she would go insane. A strong urge to release building that felt much like the sensation to urinate. Most of her orgasms began that way but this was more intense than usual. She was frightened she might actually do just that. Cephera clung to Loki her throat feeling raw as she continued to cry out with each move he made. "I'm close, let go Cephera, let go." Loki's words were like a gift from the heavens and Cephera allowed herself to clench her legs around his hips and her toes curled.

She screamed his name as he had made clear he wanted her to and to her horror she felt a rush of fluid spurt from her body as her core spasmed in pleasure. She couldn't control the liquid and could feel the sheets beneath her grow damp. Loki only collided his hips between her legs and grunted his own release. Her shivering walls milking every ounce of semen he had to give.

Cephera felt almost dizzy with her euphoria but also embarrassment. Loki also seemed to be taking a moment to revel in his own release but when he finally retracted off her smaller frame and knelt up he touched the sheets below her and Cephera covered her face. "I'm sorry." She said behind her hands.

"For what?" Loki said amused.

"I...I made a mess." She said not having the guts to say anything else.

"Cephera." He said his tone strange. She felt his hand take hers from her face and he forced her to sit up. She looked at him her face flushed a deep red. "This is not what you think it is. Like a man has his seed a woman may sometimes also release a fluid. It only means you had a very good time." Cephera noticed his thighs were glistening with her juices and felt a wash of relief. "Although I'll keep in mind to not force that from you often or I fear we may need a new bed." Cephera turned red again. He was right, she had released quite a lot. "Let's get cleaned up." He still had a hold of her hand and pulled her to the bathroom with him.

"Have you made many people do that?" She asked as they washed off. Loki eyed her for a second as if wondering what kind of information to give her. It didn't bother her he had experience. Really it was nice that one of them did.

"Not many. I've had many different women. Some had to go through great lengths to cum at all and some never did. You're lucky. You're very sensitive to touch and I knew that I wanted to make you do that. It's an experience not every woman gets to have." He said honestly. Cephera appreciated the honesty.

"I feel bad for them then." She replied.

"Ever hear the saying 'you don't know what you're missing'." She nodded. "People use that in the wrong context in my opinion. I believe that if you don't know what you're missing then it doesn't matter. Those people do what works for them. They adapt to themselves to derive from it other pleasures. Those it comes easy to will never know what it feels like to work for it but that doesn't make us miss it. Don't feel bad for them but respect them for having their own unique ways of finding things they enjoy." Cephera smiled. She hadn't heard him speak like this before and it was interesting.

"Thank you." She said once they had led down in the bed. There was no longer a gap between them as she pressed herself close to his side and Shiaji stayed in his small form on her pillow.

"For what?" Loki asked confused.

"For showing me that. It's nice to experience new things you didn't know you could." She told him. She played her fingers along his shoulder her cheek resting close by.

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not done with you yet." Loki said a cocky sly tone to his voice.

"I can't wait." She said kissing his shoulder before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her.

**Happy Thanksgiving Weekend! I give to you a sexy chapter with an extra 1000 words to a normally 2000 word chapter. :) **

**Please Review!**

- Twifan 1987: haha. Thanks. I thought it would be a clever moment. Hehe

- Female Wraith: there will be moments of realization. Nothing is perfect.

- Nightmare of Cat: hahahaha. Nice. Laughed at this one!

- Stephanie D: OMG! I'm honoured!

- Gfor098: no more hate...

- Kate Skates 24: I like being sneaky. :p

- Carlos Diaz III: thanks!

- Doctor Loki Love: the waiting is the hardest part. :p

- Reneemm: I love trickery. :) glad you caught the fact he was OOC. :p

- Fallen Autumn Leaves: I'm sorry your hooked. There are no meetings to help cure you from my story. Lol but honestly I'm so glad you feel that way!

- Loki's Dreamer: yeah. It's a little disappointing to not hear all the things she felt she should but that just wouldn't be loki.

- Strange love 9: everyone deserves love! :x

- Spazz 123: yeah not love, not yet. But yeah jealous loki is defiantly pretty sexy. Yeah I find people change as relationships grow. I'm actually working on a story where Loki is nice to her from the beginning. :) will be a while before that's posted though.

- 88 Dragon 06: I fooled everyone with the dream. Hahahahaha! Haha facepalm. Lol.

- Benfan 1: love your love! Glad you're enjoying.

- Akera Writer of the Night: please let me out. *big puss and boots sad eyes!*

- Lightning and Ice: kids...kinda soon for that so I'm gonna say only time will tell.

- I Katie 101: thanks. I'm glad you love all my writing! Makes me proud!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Argument

As the week went on Cephera began to return to her self-conscious feelings she'd had after that dream. In a week the only thing her and Loki shared had been their time together before bed. They spoke to one another after sex but when they woke they went about their own very different days. There was nothing about life that had changed other than the attention he gave her in the bedroom. She hadn't really paid any mind to it at first. After all it was a nice change but now she couldn't help but wonder where that would take them.

Cephera didn't want to push the issue and so she kept quiet. It wasn't like he ignored her outside the bedroom. He ate breakfast with her now and bid her a good day before leaving her behind to do his own thing. He acknowledged her. Now she lay in bed her mind broken from the pleasures she'd only experienced moments ago. Loki lay beside her on his back and she was half settled upon his chest. "Loki?" She said his name in a questioning manner so he would know it would follow with another question. "This potion I take to prevent me from conceiving, will it have any permanent effects on me?" She asked curious.

"In what manner?" He asked in return shifting slightly.

"If taken to often could it possibly harm my chances of having a child in the future?" She tilted her head up to gaze at him in the soft light of the still lit candles.

"It will not but such a thing is irrelevant any way. As any children produced with you would be a halfbreed I desire no part of such a travesty." Loki snorted and she could hear his arrogance thick in his voice. Cephera sat up looking down at him.

"Travesty? Because they would be half breeds. I'm finally acceptable as your wife but anything created from me are heinous and unworthy?" She questioned her pride felt pricked and she felt considerably insulted by his tone and demeanour.

"I will not have such absurd ideas running through your mind. There will be no children between us." Loki glared at her as she shot a glare back at him. "And don't even think about going against me and tricking me by not taking your remedy. If you dare do such a thing you will regret it." Cephera narrowed her eyes and felt that well of anger in her.

"I can't Believe you'd think I would stoop to something so low as trickery." She said. "That's your expertise not mine." She said holding a bitterness not often displayed from her.

"How dare you." Loki shot up to sit and his hand came around her throat. He didn't squeeze hard but it had a threatening feel to it.

There was a low growl before Loki was knocked completely from the bed to the floor by Shiaji. His large paws pinning Loki to the floor and his teeth bared. "I'm not dealing with this." Cephera said jumping up and grabbing a robe. She threw it on and only when she was at the door did she call Shiaji to her. She fled quickly not wanting to look back.

(Loki)

Loki didn't go after her. His anger was getting to him. Everything had been going so well. Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut. Sunrise came and she didn't return. Loki checked in with his mother and found she hadn't seen his wife either. He left his mothers quarters even as she spoke behind him and on his way down through the many hallways he was stopped by Shay which was just as well because she was the next on his list of people to check with.

"You idiot." She said harshly.

"Watch your tongue. I'm in no mood for your insults." Loki said immediately feeling angry again.

"You know I get that all of this acceptance is still not easy on you but you can't just go around saying what you like to her. She has feelings Loki." Shay continued waving off his anger. "You have no idea how much your words stung her pride and insulted her integrity." Shay was shaking her head at him.

"What would you have me do, lie to her and give her false hopes?" Loki's spat in return. He didn't like being approached in this manner.

"How do you know you'll never want children with her. You don't even know her. In a week what have you learned about her aside from the things she can do or be taught in the bedroom." Shay pointed out.

"Moulding her to my specification in the bedroom had been your suggestion from the start or have you forgotten?" Loki hissed his eyes narrowed.

"Yes to begin a relationship with her. For Valhalla sake Loki you have to put in more effort than that." Shay threw her hands in the air frustrated.

"I would have in time. Is it not enough I have given her my attention. Do not push me." Loki growled in return.

"Look even if you had just told her that you are uncertain about how you feel about children that would have been better then the words you did use." Shay bit her lip with clear disappointment written on her face.

"Where is she?" Loki demanded wishing to leave behind this current argument.

"She went home Loki. She's left Asgard." Shay just stared at him as Loki roared in anger and stalked off.

(Cephera)

After her argument with Loki, Cephera retreated back to Mechanova. She told the gatekeeper she was home sick. She was sure he knew the truth as not much escaped his watch but he said nothing to her. In a borrowed dress from Shay she left Asgard. She needed to get away. She needed to see her sister.

Arriving at the palace she snuck inside through the servants paths not wanting to talk to anyone else but Seraphina. She crept into her sisters room unnoticed. Her sister was awake already and as she wasn't in bed Cephera headed for the bathroom. Sure enough Seraphina was enjoying a hot bubble bath. When Seraphina saw her she sat up so quick she sloshed water all over the edge and onto the floor.

"Cephera?!" She said in a surprised tone before her eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong?" Her sister asked her knowing full well Cephera was not there as her happy self. Cephera moved to the bath tub kneeling next to it and leaning on its edge. She recanted all that had happened between her and Loki this past week and finally their last words spoken. Seraphina thought it over which surprised Cephera. She'd expected her sister to get angry at Loki but she didn't look at all irritated.

"Really what did you expect!" Her sister said shocking her completely.

"What do you mean?" Cephera was confused.

"Look since you got here all I've heard about is how he finally consummated the marriage and the sex is great and you've had an argument. Sex is just an enjoyable part of a marriage, a bonus to having someone to always be there to satisfy that part of you. Anyone can have sex Cephera that doesn't complete a marriage. Cephera have you forgotten that a relationship needs to be built on more. He might have taken you to his bed but he still knows nothing about you." Cephera realized her sister was right. Aside from their nightly sex they still went about their own days separately. They hadn't taken any steps ahead at all. Even there minimal conversations were full of nothing regarding who they were or what they liked.

"I never thought...I just was happy he was showing me attention." Cephera hung her head feeling like a fool.

"I know. You're so simple sometimes." Seraphina ruffled Cephera's hair. "Look I hate the guy for being the douche bag he was from the beginning of all this but you're stuck married to him. Right now you're over reacting to a situation that could in future change. Loki has no way to know how he'll feel regarding kids. Give him a break he only just accepted you." Seraphina huffed. "Go back to Asgard and make it known to him that you need more than just sex to make this work for you." Cephera was surprised that her sister would give her this kind of advice but she was right, Cephera had to make this work as she was in this for life.

"What if he doesn't want to spend any more time with me?" Cephera said frowning.

"Now you're just jumping to the worst case scenario." Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Ok look, fuck Odin, fuck father. They wanted you to stay quiet about your oddities but Cephera let's be honest, they are part of you. It's something Loki will have to also accept if you ever hope to have him love you. He needs to know everything. Screw the two idiot kings and tell him everything. Let it sink in for him that you are more than a mere mortal. He might not be pleased to hear it. He might feel hurt you kept it from him even after this week. This might be yet another argument waiting to happen but better now than later." Cephera held her breath slightly. She'd been so wrapped up in everything she'd forgotten that he didn't yet know everything. "Which brings about the question how have you kept your aurora a secret? Has he ever questioned it?" Seraphina tilted her head to the side.

The aurora she spoke of was a magical mark on her shoulder blades. Two silvery wings that magically glistened and rippled across the surface of her skin like an enchanted tattoo. Her and her sister had the same mark given to them by a fallen angel they had set free. Without the mark Cephera wouldn't actually be able to safely preform magic. It's were she learned her power to heal and why her healing was so effective.

"Well we're usually naked in the darkness of the bedroom and I'm not often back on to him in a manner he would see it." Cephera said. She'd had the mark now for centuries and it had become so much a part of her she'd forgot it was even there to question.

"Looks like you got your hands full when you go back." Seraphina said lounging back down.

"Oh my god what if he hates me?!" Cephera suddenly said feeling frightened.

"Then you're no better off then you were originally." Her sister replied. Cephera was not enjoying how calm her sister was acting.

"I can't go back. I can't face him." Cephera said standing and beginning to pace the floor.

"You can and you will." Seraphina ordered. "If you don't nothing will be solved and he'll either come here to fetch you or leave you here to your cowardice." Cephera stopped and let off a frustrated wail.

"This sucks!" She said clenching her fists.

"Life sucks." Seraphina pointed out. "Cephera you know you need to do this. Stop delaying the inevitable and go home." Cephera felt a sudden shock of sadness that Seraphina spoke a truth she hadn't thought of. Cephera's home was no longer Mechanova is was Asgard. The sadness was overwhelmed by a heavy burden she now felt she carried.

"I love you Sera." Cephera said taking a few measured deep breaths.

"And I love you. Now go."

XxX

Cephera got as far as the Byfrost site when her fathers voice stopped her. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" He asked her. She stopped and turned. He was walking up behind her and she forced a smile.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry." She said. He looked her over raising an eyebrow to the dress that didn't fit her properly.

"Did you get what you came for?" He asked her as if he knew why she had been there.

"I hope so. If not I'm going back completely unprepared." Cephera said sighing deeply.

"In that case good luck. I'm proud of you for sticking it out this long. Truthfully I thought you'd have come running home long ago." He admitted with a laugh.

"Asgards my home now." Cephera corrected him Seraphina's words lingering in her mind.

"Yes but if you ever need a second home we're always here." He added. Cephera nodded. "Finally got laid I hear." Cephera wondered when he'd say something like that. She rolled her eyes as he chuckled. She didn't grace him with an answer. She waved goodbye and left.

**Yay! Thanks again for the positive feedback. You guys rock. **

**Please drop me a review no matter how small!**

**A/N: Ok a little confession here. Until a reviewer mentioned my seeing the Tom and Cookie Monster interview I hadn't a clue why everyone was loving the delayed gratification thing so much in my last chapter. I never saw the video. I have since checked it out and I'm dying with laughter. Now I understand. **

- lightning and Ice: there is always plot just not always easy to see. ;P but yes more to come.

- Chiavra: hahaha. That's so awesome!

- Doctor Loki Love: this sex was different. I wanted it to reflect things that can happen in real life and not just a glorified scene as usual. Lol. I wanted more realism to a largely sexy degree. Hehe

- Hello (Guest): I'm really happy people enjoyed that.

- Female Wraith: Loki is very playful in the bedroom. He treats her differently then he did Shay or any other woman. He's keen to what turns them on or what they enjoy. He's attentive. Lol.

- Loki's Dreamer: sex doesn't make the relationship.

- Reneemm: I did too!

- Nightmare of Cat: you totally said it. Lol

- Kate Skates 24:well thank you very much!

- Akera Writer of the Night: Fine, I'm gonna kill off Loki...

- Benfan 01: haha. So happy to have heated you up!

- Katarina Lillis: they more so judge Loki and feel bad for her.

- Gfor098: hahaha. I can't wait for Halloween!

- Carlos Diaz III: awesome! So happy!

- Poodle Warriors: the evolution to their union has barely just begun. Hehe

- 88 Dragon 06: lol. Thanks. Did you read my authors note. You might find it amusing. Lol


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Oddities

Loki was sitting at his desk and had been for hours. He had confirmed that his wife had indeed went through the Byfrost and back to her sisters realm. He knew not when she would return and he was annoyed enough that for a short time he didn't care. As time went on he did care however and worried that perhaps she'd never return but he refused to go after her.

When the bedroom door opened and in stepped Cephera himself Loki was shocked to see her. He hadn't expected her back so soon if at all. He narrowed his eyes his irritation over this whole mess getting to him once more.

"Will we have to go through this every time, what's that mortal saying, you get your panties in a twist?" Loki asked her still irritated. Right after Shay had said Cephera had left his first instinct was to go after her but Loki would not jump after her every time she ran off after a fight.

"I'm sorry I ran off. I just needed to get away. I needed...I needed advice." She said.

"And what advice gave you a reason to come crawling back so soon." Loki knew he was being pretentious but he couldn't help himself. He was just to annoyed to have a calm conversation. She looked rather annoyed herself by his reaction but she was doing well to stay calm.

"I realize that you and I need to take time to get to know one another. We spend no time together save for the bedroom and I want more than just that." She said. She looked very nervous and Loki felt there was more.

"Agreed, we do know very little and if this is to continue to go better than I am prepared to spend time with you outside the bedchambers." Loki said still sitting in his chair and settling against the back. "And?" He said urging her on.

"And there are things about me you don't know that I think is important that I should tell you now rather than wait." She looked extremely nervous now. Shifting from foot to foot and her hands playing with her borrowed skirt. "You know I was adopted by my sisters father," Loki nodded. "and that my sister is half alien." Once again he nodded. He tried to be patient as he could see she was struggling with how to word whatever it was she was about to say. "Well we shared the same mother but my father was human...and well Seraphina is actually my twin sister." Loki had to think about that one a second before he nodded.

"As her twin sister I was born strange...with oddities...I'm an anomaly." She was looking down more than she was looking at him. She cleared her throat taking in a breath. Loki was curious now. He really had no clue where this was going. "Somehow, and we think it was because I shared a womb with her, I inherited immortality." Loki saw her holding her breath and waiting for his reaction but he had none to give. He felt shocked of all things. It was almost as though his mind was forcing the information back and not allowing him to absorb it.

"You're immortal?" He asked to make sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Yes." Loki was on the fence over how he felt about that. He had accepted her thinking he had little time with her. That he would spend at least 60-70 years with her before she passed and he would move on but now he was slowly getting the fact that she was his for life. Not just a small fraction of his life.

"Why was I not informed?" He asked but he felt he knew the answer.

"It was a condition of my agreeing to marry you. Your father wanted you to learn to accept me as the human I am not for my oddities." Cephera was still looking down. She seemed ashamed she hadn't told him and Loki was slightly more irritated. "That and you never really gave me any reason until lately to even want to tell you." She added. Loki couldn't really argue with that.

"You said oddities...there is more?" He questioned. She glanced up at him.

"I can also do magic." This took her less time to blurt out.

"How?" Loki didn't believe her. The energy used to perform magic wasn't something the human body could take even if she had immortality.

"When I touch those who can preform magic I can copy their magic. It's true I couldn't do it before but there was a fallen angel that myself and my sister help to free. To thank us she marked us with what people call an aurora. The aurora's magic allows me to use my own magic." Loki heard of the marks in his past. Once again he was having trouble believing what she was saying. Loki felt mixed confusion.

"Is there anything else?" He said rubbing his forehead impatiently.

"No." She replied.

"Then go. I need time to think." Loki said almost coldly. He saw her eyes search his face before she nodded and left their room. Loki sat there for a long time just thinking and stewing in it all. Part of him was livid that he had been tricked but it was also partially his own fault. Technically no one lied. He assumed she was human, assumed she was a mortal. He had allowed himself to assume such things this entire time. She might have been born human but her unique abilities and lengthy life made her a rare specimen. Loki was intrigued.

In a way Odin had given to him something rare that no one else would ever possess. Like Thor's hammer she could not be duplicated and she was his and his alone. This thought made him feel greedy and once again possessive. He was glad he had taken that step forward to rightfully claim her. Happy he hadn't let her get away. The more Loki allowed his thoughts to travel on this road the less angry he was.

It was hours of thinking before he finally stood and left the room intent on finding his wife and deciding where to go from here.

XxX

Loki found her in the library. No one else knew she had returned and seemed surprised to hear she had. Even his mother seemed surprised but also happy at the news. Tracking her down to the library took some time but he gazed at her now sat in a chair near one of the blazing fireplaces. A book sat open in her lap but she was not reading it as her cat was laying curled on the open book. She was smoothing down his head with delicate touches her eyes forever watching the flames. She looked to be in deep thought.

Loki took a moment to watch her a moment. He really hadn't paid much attention to her. Always touching her beneath poor lighting. Her expression was blank aside from her furrowed eyebrows. Her hair hanging down as he last left it. The pink flowing through it almost as though it belonged there but he knew better. Such colours were not natural to humans and so she kept it dyed that way. He wasn't sure when she would dye it as he had never seen her do it but then again he also never seen this aurora she spoke of.

Her cheeks were more rounded when she smiled. Right now they sat flat and sad looking. He also now noticed that, unlike most Midgardians, she had no ear piercings. In fact he couldn't remember her wearing any jewelry save for her wedding ring. She was a very simple woman in many aspects but simple didn't mean boring. Loki finally walked over to her. Shiaji was the first to sense his presence sitting up and causing Cephera to look over her shoulder.

She was so surprised to see Loki that she sprang to her feet with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and the cat and book went flying to the floor. The cat let off a hiss but landed on his feet. It almost seemed to glare but Cephera didn't seem to notice. She was to caught up in what Loki had to say. "Show me." Loki said. She looked perplexed as to his command. "This magic you speak of." He added to help her out.

"Oh." She looked to be thinking it over. Cupping her hands together she whispered a word and a small flame the size of a Midgardian coin appeared. Loki was unimpressed at her power but impressed that she could in fact actually do magic. Loki produced the same flame using the same technique as her and produced a much large fuller flame.

"Your humanity effects the potency of your magic I assume." Loki said to her.

"I believe so." She replied nodding. "If I do enough of it I sometimes get nosebleed and I once passed out." She told him. Her flame disappeared. "I'm sorry for not having been more up front with you."

"Your reasons were sound and you're right, I never really gave you a reason to want to tell me or a chance for that matter." Loki's flame also died. "We seemed to keep having new beginnings you and I." He said almost amused.

"It would seem so." A small smile broke across her face.

"Night is approaching. The day has gotten away from us. Come with me." Loki beckoned her to him with two fingers and Cephera followed him dutifully. Loki and Cephera moved back to the bedroom. Loki turned to her and looked her over. "Shay's or my mothers?" He asked eyeing the dress.

Cephera looked down at herself and began to laugh. "Shay." She said shifting the bust area. She had nothing near as large as Shay.

"I thought as much. I did wonder at one point what you were wearing when you left Asgard. As I recall you were naked beneath that robe when you fled the bedroom." Loki saw her turn a shade of pink and he enjoyed it. "Let's bathe. I'm curious about this angels mark." Loki grinned removing bits of his clothing as he moved to the bathroom. Cephera followed and easily slipped from the dress. She wore nothing beneath it and this also amused him greatly.

Loki made sure to light the room to its fullest light so that he could see everything clearly. As the water began to fill the grand marble bath he watched her brush the knots from her hair. When the water was ready he got in with her joining him. "Let me see." Loki told her. She seemed to be allowing him to command all that they did at this point. He had a feeling she was very worried still over what he thought about it all. He hadn't actually told her his feelings over it.

Cephera moved her hair to all gather over one shoulder traveling down her front before she turned and knelt facing away from him. Loki immediately moved closer as his eyes fell directly on the aurora she spoke of. His first reaction was to touch it and when he did he found her skin no different than any other area in feeling. However, just beneath the surface of her skin moved two silvery wings. They almost winked in and out and in some moments he saw the entire wing clearly before it disappeared once more. Loki was mesmerized. "And you said your sister also has one?" He inquired his fingers still touching her magical mark.

"She does. Identical. I've seen mine in a three way mirror but I got to inspect it best by looking at my sisters and her to look at mine." The way she spoke told Loki that such a moment was a fond memory for her.

"It is truly an angelic gift." He said to her. Loki then turned her. "You are a unique woman. Your gifts however are not enough to sway my previous thoughts. I cannot promise you everything you have ever dream of from a marriage. I will not promise my thoughts will change regarding children." He told her trying to be more kind in his words.

"I understand that. It was just the way you spoke of them. Like they would be monsters because I am human." Cephera frowned. "Half bred or not, immortality would be an inherited trait as most likely would your magic." Loki knew this but it wasn't just that. There was more behind his trepidation regarding children and it was not a thing he felt like sharing with anyone. He was not sure he would ever share his worries over it with anyone.

"Let us first work on us and leave those worries for a different day." He offered. Cephera nodded and turned.

"I'm glad you are still seeking an us." She admitted.

"After everything that's happened I don't plan to end this now. What's life without a little conflict." Loki grabbed a wash cloth and some soap and began to wash her of his own accord. She seemed surprised by his sudden actions but she didn't stop him. In fact when he finished with her she returned the favour.

**So happy I'm finding ways to keep this going and interesting. Happy I got everyone on edge still with what will happen next. **

**Thanks everyone and don't forget to review. :P**

- Twifan 1987: wahoo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

- Female Wraith: I agree and disagree. It all depends how he accepts her and goes about accepting her. In the end he has to accept her as she is and those things are part of her. If he changed his mind right away about children then that would be wrong and insulting.

- Shattered Soul: don't we all!

- 88 Dragon 06: thanks for the PM and happy you liked the chapter! For once both of them are being scolded for their reactions to things and getting some sound advice.

- Nightmare of Cat: haha. No ones perfect. Hahaha

- Loki's Dreamer: it's not that he didn't expect it but he had said that to her before although that was back when he wasn't sleeping with her.

- Hello (Guest): haha. Join the line up.

- Poodle Warriors: they have stuff to fix but who doesn't sometimes in rocky relationships.

- Doctor Loki Love: hope everything starts getting better for you. As always lots of love and Kisses coming from me to you!

- Carlos Diaz III: he is rude but in a funny manner. Lol. You get used to him in stories he shows up in for longer.

- Benfan 1: I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter. :)

- Gfor098: foot in mouth for Loki. I have finally watched it. It turned out as such an awesome coincidence. Haha

- Team Damon: nice talking to you in PM's. I'm happy you are enjoying the fic. :)

- Reneemm: I hope I've fulfilled your curiosity with this chapter.

- Katarina Lillis: haha. Now to take the scoldings and advice and put it to good use. :P


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Quality Time

Cephera woke cuddled into Loki's side and Shiaji pressed against her back. Together they got up and dressed for breakfast. Seeing both of them come to the table seemed to please everyone. "Your trip went well I take it?" Thor said to her. Cephera flushed slightly knowing everyone was aware she didn't go home for the reasons she'd told the gatekeeper.

"Very well." She replied. Thor smiled at her and took a large mouthful of his eggs.

"Perhaps the next trip you take Loki will go with you." It was Odin who spoke. He rarely spoke toward Loki or their marriage. Frigga had always told her that Odin didn't want to give Loki any extra reasons to ignore Cephera and so he was keeping a safe distance.

"Perhaps." Loki replied smoothly not looking at Odin. The awkward relationship between them could be felt and seen by everyone around them. Cephera hoped one day that relationship could one day he repaired even just a little. Right now she was more concerned for her own relationship.

"How is your sister?" Frigga asked politely.

"She is well. I miss her but it's time I learned to live my own life. That's what my father told me when I was to marry. He's right." Cephera nodded.

"You had never spent much time away from your sister then?" Thor inquired.

"No. We spent every moment we could together. Before I was adopted she almost died for me." Cephera remembered those times well. Her and King Yorin had not always gotten along. When they first met he saw Cephera as an obstacle. He felt Cephera was holding her sister back because the only thing in life Seraphina cared about was Cephera's health and happiness. He had on several occasions threatened to kill her and in one moment he had actually tried. Had Seraphina not threatened her own life Cephera would have surly been killed by the king.

But in the end he realized the best way to keep his daughter at his side and loyal to him was to accept Cephera and that's what he did. Thinking back Cephera wouldn't have changed a thing. Her relationship with King Yorin had only become stronger with each passing year. Cephera listened as the conversation moved off her and onto Thor and Jane. Apparently things had been strained between the two as he was a god and her a human.

Thor was struggle with the fact that Jane was on the fence about a future between them. The thought of a long life and becoming an Asgardian was daunting to her. Cephera could agree with Jane. Going from thinking you're going to live a short life to finding out you are going to live for a very long time was a bit of a mind scramble and hard to grasp. Odin didn't say much on the topic of Jane. It seemed Odin would rather Thor left her to her life and his son move on but he didn't voice it.

Breakfast ended and Loki guided Cephera from the meal hall. They had agreed to spend more time together and today was the beginning of that. She followed him all the way outside to the stables. "You said you had never rode a horse on your own before. Today you will ride with me into town. I have a gift for you." He said to her. Cephera couldn't help but smile and she was happy he helped her on his horse himself this time. The last time she'd gone on horseback with him had been there first day after marriage.

Loki climbed up behind her gripping the reigns his breath ghosting her ear as he did. It was hard to tell if he had done so on purpose but she couldn't help but smile wider. He set off at a soft trot. "Can you guess where I'm taking you?" He asked into her ear.

"Umm. Well you mentioned my having not ridden a horse on my own so maybe you're fitting me for a saddle." She said. She shrugged.

"Not a bad guess but I'm sure you can do better." He teased. Cephera could tell he was trying to find a natural movement between them. A way of talking to one another and interacting that fit them without being awkward. She liked his teasing and so this worked well.

"Well the palace has plenty of horses so I doubt you're getting me a horse." She said thinking.

"All the horses in the palace have been used. I want you to have something new." Loki told her.

"I'm getting my very own horse?!" She said surprised.

"You are." He admitted. He sounded amused by her enthusiasm. Shiaji purred in her ear from her opposite shoulder and Cephera gave off a happy giggle.

Cephera pursed her lips together and wriggled backward slightly pressing herself closer to him. "But I like riding with you." She said playfully.

"You are to much of a distraction for that to happen all the time." Loki groaned. "Keep that up and we'll not make it to the horse breeders this day." His warning made her giggle but she heeded the warning and pulled herself further from him once more. They rode through the town to a farm area Cephera and Shay had visited once in there explorations.

"Princess!" The man said approaching with his wife. "My Prince." He said sounding a little worried. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" The farmer, Lord Shinx, eyed Loki mostly.

"I'm here to purchase a horse for my wife." Loki replied sounding all business like.

"I have just the horse." It was Lady Shinx who spoke up beaming a cheery smile. "I remember your first visit here there was a certain mare you seemed to have an eye for." Cephera was surprised the lady remembered. It was true. There had been this one horse she had seen prancing around the yards. She was black with white along her chest and belly. Cephera liked how wild and free she seemed. While all other horses were just chilling around her she was at a constant run. It was her energy that caught Cephera's attention.

"You still have her?" Cephera asked excitedly.

"We do." Lady Shinx said clapping her hands together.

"Let me see it." Loki said looking between them. With a nod they all followed the lady and her husband to the back where the fenced yards awaited them. Like the first time the horse she liked was running around the whole fenced area. Her mane flowing around her.

"There she is." Cephera told Loki grabbing his arm and pointing.

"She looks wild." Loki commented not sounding happy.

"Oh please Loki! Look at her. She's just so free!" Cephera pleaded. Loki looked directly down at her before looking up at the owners.

"Has anyone successfully ridden her?" He asked. There was an exchange of looks between the husband and wife.

"No my prince. She is a little exuberant." The Lord said looking nervous.

"Dangerously so?" He questioned.

"With some careful training and a good bit of work and time she could be quite a prized steed my prince. She had not harmed any of my workers but she just doesn't stand still for long." It was obvious the man hated to tell Loki this. He seemed desperate to impress. Loki looked back to Cephera once more.

"Are you willing to take the time to train the horse with my instructions?" Loki asked her.

"I have a lot of patience and I am willing to take the time." Cephera said nodding vigorously.

Loki removed coins from his pocket and handed them to the farmer. "There is coin in there to cover the horses expense, a saddle to he fitted to both the mare and her rider and also a delivery fee to have the animal brought to the palace stables tomorrow morning." Loki said directly to the farmer.

"Tomorrow my prince?" He said surprised.

"Is that a problem?" The man swallowed.

"It's only that the saddle may take a while." He replied looking frightened. Cephera hadn't realized people feared insulting Loki so much.

"Deliver the horse tomorrow mourning. Take my wife's measurements and we will collect the saddle in two days time." Loki negotiated.

"Thank you my prince." The man said with a bow his hand clutching the coins.

(Loki)

Loki had decided that morning that he would take her out for a horse. Loki enjoyed riding and if he wanted to find things to do with her he would have to show her something's he enjoyed and the same went for her. He allowed her to choose their second place to go and of course she asked to go to the beach. Loki had agreed but there was a little secret that he hadn't told her when they had first visited. Today he would show her.

He helped her down off the horse to the sand below. She rid herself of her shoes quickly and sighed when the sand slipped between her toes. "Come." Loki said walking down the beach to a small overgrown trail. It was clear not so many people came here anymore. "Myself and Thor would come here as children." Loki told her. "I think it is a place you will enjoy." He added. They walked through the overgrowth until they reached a rockier area. Loki noticed she walked carefully across the rocky area but she didn't seem to mind her bare feet and so he didn't see the need to offer her help.

They finally reached an area that was up higher than the water below. The water was being fed by a crystal clear stream cascading down a rocky cliff and the pool below was very large. Cephera stood there her mouth gapping wide. "It's beautiful!" She said hopping on her feet with great enthusiasm.

"And it's safe for swimming." Loki told her. He grinned as he removed his coat and top. She wasn't long following suit. Soon she was wearing only her underwear and Loki stripped down to nothing. He eyed her panties and she took the hint and removed those to. From this height loki jumped as he had when he was just a boy. He hit the water safely and as he surfaced he looked up to his wife. She was laughing before she took a running jump. She landed a few feet from Loki and when she surfaced she wiped off her face and laughed again.

In an odd way she made him feel younger. Her love for the simple things reminded him of his childhood. The years where the smallest things amused you and brought you joy. Loki swam to her in a few strong stroke and place his arms around her using his legs to keep him from going under. "How old are you?" He asked her. He couldn't figure it out. He'd been trying on his own but he simply just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Ummm like 810ish." She said biting her lower lip. Loki knew he was staring at her with his mouth slightly ajar.

"How do you keep you childlike whimsy?" He questioned. He would have never pegged her that old.

"My sister. She was always the very serious one and she indulged my whimsical ways because it brought her joy. She protected me against a lot of life's obstacles. Always taking in the hardships. After our ordeal finding out about her real father and after our mothers death I tried to find things in life that brought me small joys. I learned to look at things a little differently. When I was adopted King Yorin also indulged my whimsy." She tried to explain her best and Loki knew it was clear she'd been slightly over protected.

"I must agree that your outlook and playful ways are a breath of fresh air but I also must be truthful and say that sometimes they can be irritating." Loki said.

"I know." She said. "I try to act differently depending on the situation but it's hard to break away from the child in me." She told him.

"Well you are free of your sister and I will not always indulge you as those around you have but I am sure there are things about me you will also not always enjoy." He grinned. He felt free in this moment. He kissed his wife as the current moved around them and afterward he continued to enjoy the waters even having a challenge to see who could swim closest to the water fall against the current.

**Ahhh. Some nice time together! I really enjoyed writing this. I'm trying to find ways they can spend time together without getting cheesy. Lol**

**Please review. I love reviews!**

- Twifan 1987: fatherhood would suit him however he doesn't see that yet. ;P

- Nightmare of Cat: there are many feels to come!

- Loki's Dreamer: haha. It is the worst but yeah not bad at all. Lol

- Lightning and Ice: thanks!

- Benfan 1: my story followed the movie verse so he does know he is a frost giant. As for what causes his trepidation that's for a later chapter.

- Spazz123: I'm so glad to hear that! I'm glad I managed to write more than one story you like!

- Guest: Only Thor, Odin and Frigga know Loki is Jotun. Not even Shay knows as they had never told anyone else and now that Loki knows its up to him who he would want to tell. It will become brought to light later.

- Akera Writer of the Night: it was not directed at you. You amuse me :)

- Reneemm: Loki is certainly trying harder to be more considerate.

- Poodle Warriors: I thought it was a good start as well. Something balance and believable.

- Exploding Sushi 15: Loki and romantic I'm not sure matches. I don't see him as the wine and dine, hearts and flowers kinda guy but I'm sure he'll find things to do. As for typos, no worries I have lots of them too. Lol

- Gfor098: that's not actually the reason. It's only part of it. You'll see. ;P

- 88 Dragon 06: thanks. Loki defiantly handled himself better this time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Changing

Cephera was climbed up and leaning on the fence surrounding the huge field where the horses were allowed to run free. It had been fours days since Cephera received her horse whom she called Spirit, which she seemed to have a lot of. All the palace horses were currently in the fields and some were enjoying a light trot or just basking in the grasses but as always Spirit was running wild. Neither Cephera nor Loki managed to calm her long enough to attach the saddle and so Cephera had not had the opportunity to ride her.

Loki had at one point even tried to talk Cephera into sending her back for another but Cephera just couldn't do it. She liked Spirit no matter if she was rideable or not. Today Loki had gone with Thor and so Cephera was left to her own devices. She spotted movement from the corner of her eye and turning her head she saw Shay coming her way.

"Still no luck?" She asked joining her on the fence.

"Not at all." Cephera said but she couldn't frown. If the animals wished nothing more than to run wild who was she to stop her. Cephera would hate to be removed from the things she enjoyed. Although technically if she could ride Spirit she'd have the opportunity to explore further than the fields but of course the horse didn't know the difference.

"How have things been with Loki?" Shay asked grinning.

"Great but I've learned that things between us can go sore quickly. He's finicky in his moods. More so than a woman on her menses." Cephera laughed and Shay did as well.

"He's always been a moody fellow. Although he seems to show more emotion outwardly than he used to before his fall from the Byfrost. It was once difficult for those who didn't know him well to read how he felt from his expressions. I find him a little less discreet over how he feels now and I don't know if it's because he doesn't care if people knows or he lost part of his normal calm poise." Shay looked thoughtful.

"I don't know Loki like you do but I personally think he doesn't care what others think of him. I think he's found a new part in him where only he matters but I don't think that extends to family as he clearly cares what Odin thinks or he wouldn't have shunned me for so long." Shay gave a nod.

"He went through something when he was gone but he's never told a soul what it was like after his fall and before Midgard. I never asked him when he returned. I was happy to see him alive." Shay watched the horses a moment.

"I haven't asked about his past either. I figured it wouldn't score me any points with him." Cephera commented. Spirit was once again close enough to see and in fact was circling their way. Cephera quickly pulled an apple from her skirt and held it out. Every chance she got to make contact with her horse she did.

Spirit stopped her wild run to come to a halt at Cephera's hand. Her nose taking in the scent of the large apple she was holding before she grasped it in her mouth. As she chewed Cephera took the opportunity to climb higher on the fence to lean in and smooth her hand down over her long mane and scratch her ears. The moment was short lived. Once the apple was devoured off she ran again. Cephera watched her run off, shook her head and smiled.

"So what's your plan for Spirit?" Shay asked crossing her arms on the top rail.

"For now it's just to get her used to me. I use treats to get her close and stopped while she eats. I smooth her down then. When she's locked in the stables she won't let anyone touch her. She gets irritated easily. Getting her in is a hard task for the stable servants." Cephera frowned then. She had no idea what she'd gotten herself into. She seemed to do that often.

"I'm sure Loki will help when he figures something out." Shay told her with a smile. She climbed off the fence then. "I have to get going." Shay said a wider smile spreading across her face.

"What's got you so eager to leave?" Cephera inquired.

"I am meeting an old friend of mine for dinner." She said.

"A lover?" Cephera probed.

"Not yet." Shay winked before waving and leaving Cephera to her problems with her horse.

XxX

Cephera left spirit to herself after she struggled with the stable boys to get her horse back in the stables. A bucket of apples later she was safely locked up but not happy about it. Cephera hated to see her that way but theft did happen in Asgard and having the horses loose after sundown was a no no. Cephera knew Loki would be back in an hour or so but until then she moved to their bedroom and pulled out a book. She lay on her stomach flipping the pages of the basic spell book. Loki hadn't had her perform any other spells since that first one but she was happy to just be able to freely study once more.

He spoke of showing her some potions at some point but he didn't seem impressed enough over her magic to meddle with it. She didn't mind. Any small things he was willing to show her meant spending time with him and getting to know him. Loki was still a stranger to her. She knew more about his antics in the bed than outside the room but she was slowing learning. The same went the other way around as well. He indulged her with something she would like to do each day. They usually spent a few hours together on days he went on hunts. Hunts seemed to be Loki's way to get away from the palace but he also seemed to look forward to them a little more each time they came about.

Cephera was half way through the book she was looking through when the room door opened and Loki stepped in. His clothing was all muddy and dirt was dropping to the floor. She eyed him feeling amused. "I'm going to assume you and Thor didn't have a mud fight." She said biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Even his hair was caked.

"I was thrown from my horse." He said. "A damn boar came out of nowhere and caused both our steeds to rear back. Thor got the same fate as I." Loki seemed pleased about that last part at least. Cephera got up off the bed and moved into the bathroom. Loki peeled off his sopping wet, muddy clothing, that hit the floor with a sickly slapping sound, as she filled a basin full of water.

"Stand in the center." She told him. He did so and she stood on the edge of the bath to dump the water over his head to wash off all mud and dirt before filling the bath with clean water. Loki settled down and Cephera stripped and climbed in as well. She ran her fingers through his hair applying cleaning oils as she did so. She helped scrub any dirty patches missed by the poured water. Loki's tense muscles began to loosen beneath her cleaning. His stress seeming to diminish.

"How did you spend your day " Loki inquired when he was relaxing against the side of the tub as she cleaned herself. He looked worn out today.

"I spent some of the early part of the day doing needle work with your mother." She said sighing. She hated needlework but the queen loved it so much Cephera just hadn't the heart to tell her. Cephera could not sew to save her life. The queen was always kind about the work Cephera did although she obviously never knew what Cephera had been trying to actually make. "I spent the rest of my day with Spirit." Loki had his eyes closed and his head titled back slightly.

"How did that go?" He asked his voice slightly low.

"Same as every other day though I did get to scratch her ears longer. She twitches them and leans into the touch now." Cephera told him feeling proud.

"Mmmm. Much work yet to be done." He commented his words taking a moment to come out. He was slowly falling asleep. Cephera almost laughed but contained it.

"Loki come on. Bed time." She said getting up and drying off quickly. Loki followed suit slowly. She'd never seen him so tired. The hunt must have been a hard one. She led him to their bed and helped him settled under the sheets. She sat on the edge of his side of the bed and ran her hand through his damp tresses of dark hair and lightly sang to him. It only took a few seconds before Loki was out cold. Cephera smiled and left him there to finish drying her hair before bed.

(Loki)

Loki woke sometime deep into the night and rolled to find Cephera asleep behind him her hand resting on his hip. She was wearing her nightgown, something she hadn't had a chance to put on in a long time, and it took him a moment to realize he'd fallen asleep. He barely remembered anything after the bath began. Himself and Thor had managed to chase down a fairly large boar and after a long foot chase they managed to subdue the animal. It was on their way home they had gotten tossed off their horses but at least this time they had something to show for their hard work.

Loki found hunts to be more enjoyable then he once had. When once he had been treated as a crutch Thor now treated him as an asset. Loki felt useful. When they had killed the boar Thor had grabbed Loki's hand and clapped him on the back with a roar of pride. The act made Loki feel like a brother.

He'd had such a good time he couldn't feel disappointed that he had not had a chance to enjoy his wife when he got back. Now he rolled over and watched her sleeping face. He was becoming used to her. When she had looked at him and practically begged him for that horse he couldn't say no. Even though the horse was a problem the fact she still wanted it and got enjoyment from it kept Loki from selling it.

He had enjoyed his last four days with her and could only hope it continued that way. He'd decided that he would give her the honor of being the first woman to enter his tower aside from his mother. Her magic lacked power but her eagerness to learn new things brought about his offer to show her potions. Loki was apprehensive about teaching her magic of any kind as he was a bit of a perfectionist and he would not be a kind teacher in that area. Things were going so well he felt that side of him was best left for a later time.

Loki touched her soft skin along her bare arm and knew things would only continue to change from here. Both his relationship with her and Thor was rapidly changing. He almost felt her enthusiasm for just about everything was slowly rubbing off on himself. It wasn't completely a bad thing. Deep down Loki still strived for acceptance. He was no longer the silent boy he'd once been and Thor seemed to recognize Loki for the powerful man he really was. It empowered Loki and he felt he was on his way to proving himself in his own ways.

Thor was no longer a mountain that cast Loki into the shadows and Cephera was no longer a punishment. Loki's change of outlook was refreshing that even Loki couldn't hate it. He slipped one arm under Cephera's neck near her pillow and his other arm curved around her waist before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**Phew. Had some writers block on what to write in here but I managed to get it going once I started!**

**Loving all reviews! Keep them coming. :D**

- Nightmare of Cat: hope it wasn't too fluffy. Lol

- Novexus Prime: I'm a little sad you feel I've taken the easy way out regarding Cephera's immortality and the way it changes the outcome. As I am working with a character I have pre-establish through other fics and has for the most part always remained the same I had no intention on changing who she was in this one. I enjoy trying to see how many different ways I can bring Loki and Cephera together. I understand her not being mortal changes the effect it has on the overall outcome but this is how I knew this would go. I'm sorry that you had a different hope for the complications and outcome for this fic. That being said I did write a fic about Loki falling in love with a straight up human called 'something so wrong, yet so right'. I do hope that despite that disappointment that you do find some enjoyment throughout the rest of this story. :)

- Akera writer of the Night: thanks so much! I love hearing that! :D

- Loki's Dreamer: haha. Slowly getting there. :P

- Gfor098: happy the cheesy level was nil for you. I was going for an awwww moment.

- Benfan 1: good thing I do update everyday then or you'd have to painfully wait longer. Lol.

- Miss Padawan: hehe. Awesome! So glad I accomplished the right feels.

- Poodle Warriors: I thought so too!

- Lstrom: thanks for the review! I'm glad you are overall enjoying how I portray Loki and Thor and their interactions. I didn't want the usual jealous story or one where Shay was a bitch. I wanted her to have dimension. I'm really glad with his it's all turning out. I'm kinda winging it from here as I didn't have all this stuff planned in advance like I usually try to do. Haha

- 88 Dragon 06: regarding your pm there will be more of that later. Trying to figure out how to go about it. You will get to see Loki and Cephera doing other things together as the fic progresses.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Love

"No one can enter this stair way heading up here save for my family and now you." Loki told Cephera the first time he led her up the winding narrow stairs to his tower. That had been a month ago. Since then Cephera had been in Loki's tower over a dozen times. He'd shown her easy stuff at first. How to take and prepare all fresh herbs. How to break down powders from their natural minerals. Which items worked best in their natural state and which were better altered using liquids. She helped him prepare and bottle a lot of his supplies.

At one point he even took her to the potions supple market to train her how to choose only the best items as at least 90% of those things could expire leaving behind a useless potion. He was very helpful and his instructions clear. He gave her books to look over regarding what kinds of things not to mix and what worked best together. It was much like baking really. Without the freshest ingredient you would end up with a flat, old tasting item.

Making potions wasn't always what they did up there. Like now, she had been putting a bottle away on a top shelf, stretched right up when he came up behind her his hands hiking her skirts up and easily slipping into the backside of her underwear to sink a long digit inside her womanhood. She moaned leaning her forehead against the shelf and closing her eyes while his fingers played.

There was no private place he didn't take an opportunity to fuck her when he pleased. As long as he knew they were alone and he was wanting he would make his intentions known. The last time he had actually managed to spill a large quantity of his powders to the floor as they had landed upon his work desk. In his sexual frenzy he hadn't cared. Now was no different. Once she was wet enough he simply moved her underwear to hang around her knees and sunk his length inside her agonizingly slow. They both groaned in unison.

He grabbed her hips her skirts bunching up on his arms while he began a rhythm. His thighs coming to smack against her ass softly at first and harder as time moved on. Her hands clutched the shelf as she panted and cried out the more eager and forceful he became. He too was grunting and every now and then he'd utter his satisfaction in words. Before long he came colliding into her backside with a growl of pleasure and then giving it one more stroke before stepping back and slipping from her core all together. Her skirts fell around her as she breathed out her pleasure against the wood of the shelf. She could feel his seed wetting her thighs as gravity took over. Cephera fixed her panties and turned to look at her husband and smiled.

"Better?" She asked a coy look across her face.

"I can concentrate much better now." He told her with his own sly grin. Cephera turned back to the shelf and grabbed the bottle she was meant to retrieve once she put the other away. She moved to the long wooden work desk along one wall where Loki was now standing. Loki watched her measure the amount needed and allowed her to add it to the simmering concoction. A small puff of silver blue smoke puffed out and dissipated.

"What will this do again?" She asked him watching him carefully remove the container off the heat to settle down to a warm liquid to be bottled in the proper container.

"One drop will bring any small object to life." Loki grinned. "It's a useful trick for children mostly but I found other uses as well." He told her. She had come to notice many of the potions he'd had her help make were ones used by children. She wondered if he was afraid she'd blow the place up otherwise. She didn't complain. She had learned a lot.

"Will you ever teach me some magic?" She inquired leaning on her elbows.

"You said you copy magic. If that's true you already know it." He said not looking at her.

"Yes but I mean train me to be better. I know simple things but I find some spells need more work." Loki looked up at her and she wasn't sure how to read the look on his face.

"I'm afraid I don't have the patience to train you." He finally said.

"You've worked for a month with me and Spirit, which we still haven't gotten anywhere with, but you can't find patience to show me stronger magic." She questioned eyebrow raised.

"That situation is different. Magic is a passion of mine and I am weary around those whom perform less adequately. It bothers me and so the little patience I have for it would only cause us to quarrel." Loki told her sternly. "If you wish to learn magic so badly I can bring someone in to show you but it won't be me." Loki turned from her and Cephera sighed.

(Loki)

Loki could tell Cephera was disappointed that he refused to show her magic but he was happy she didn't keep nagging him about it. It was one good thing about her. She usually knew when to back off. They had left their potion to settle and cool and now resided in the fields.

Loki was convinced that Cephera would never actually get to ride her horse and would soon just place her on a palace one to teach her to at least ride properly. His patience regarding her choice of horse was growing thinner with each passing day. Currently he was watching her attempt to get Spirits attention so that she could get a chance to pet him. She was sat atop the fence and Loki was leaning on it watching her.

When her horse finally came over for her treat Loki watched Cephera as she took a leap from the fence to her horse. "Dammit woman!" Loki yelled as he saw she had landed on her mares back awkwardly and Spirit took off at a fast sprint with Cephera clinging to her mane. Loki grabbed the nearest palace horse and climbed up forgoing the saddle as he hated to lose sight of his wife. The field were quite large depending on direction and so far they were heading over the grassy hills. Shiaji, who had gotten left behind, growled and jumped up to perch on Loki's shoulder.

Loki kicked the horse into a gallop and wasted no time chasing after Cephera. Even from a distance Loki could see she held no control over the animal as it wildly sprinted over the grasses. To his relief it didn't attempt to punt or throw her off. There was tension in his chest as he desperately tried to catch up. They were nearing the blocking fence and for a moment he thought the horse might try to jump it. It was far to high for the mare to actually make the jump and Loki's breath hitched. However the horse didn't jump. It stopped suddenly and Cephera went flying forward with nothing to really keep her in place.

She was tossed over the horses head and crashed into the very top of the fence cracking the thick wood before hitting the ground. She had not gone over the other side but instead she lay on the ground within the fence. Her horse didn't run off like Loki had expected it too. Instead it bent it's long neck down and nuzzled its riders. Loki felt the tension in his chest tighten as he neared her fallen form. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest. When he was close enough he jumped from his and ran toward her.

She was moving and her hand came up to touch the side of Spirits muzzle. She was smiling despite the red trail of blood along her face. "Cephera!" Loki said his voice full of concern. He knelt near by her and grabbed her face to look toward him. He saw no evidence of injuries save for the blood that seem to come from nowhere.

"I'm fine. I have magic that can heal. I'm ok." She told him like it was no big deal. Loki took her by her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"I don't care if you can heal don't ever do something so reckless again. For even that one moment when I thought you might be..." Loki cut off his own sentence. His emotions and heart pounding worry getting the better of him. "I have worked far to hard these past months to lose you now." He said finally his voice less harsh. Cephera's smile fell as she realize how worried he'd been for her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd...I just thought..." Cephera moved wrapping her arms around his neck and curving her face against his neck. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." She told him at last foregoing her excuses. Loki clutched his arms around her waist and held her tight. For the first time, in that one simple moment he thought she could be dead, he realized that he didn't want to live without her. He'd grown attached to her in ways he never thought he would. She made him feel things he once shunned as weak emotions.

When Loki finally let her go he took notice her horse was still standing by them. As angry as Loki felt he couldn't blame the animal. Cephera had placed herself in harms way. He stood picking her up even though she was left unharmed. Instead of getting back on either horse he carried her all the way back to the palace with Shiaji following closely behind.

(Cephera)

Cephera lay held close to Loki in their bed. The rush from what had happened hours ago having faded. Her fingers were playing along his arm that currently held her waist. "I'm sorry for making you worry." She said referring to earlier. Loki was leaning on one of his hands his elbow digging into the bed propping him up on his side.

"It's fine. You're safe and will remain that way." He replied. He was no longer angry with her over it. Cephera kissed him softly.

"Loki I will always remain by your side no matter what, you know that right." She asked him peering at him in the dim light.

"I have always known that. Even when I would not give you the time of day you made it clear that you valued this marriage." He said to her.

"But I didn't love you back then." She said chewing her inside jaw as she said it. Even though it had actually been a short time since they had begun to get along Cephera knew in her heart she loved him. She had allowed herself to become attached to him, opening her entire being up for him.

"But you do now?" He questioned back. His entire body seemed tense against hers.

"I do now. I love you." She told him and she felt him relax. He spoke no endearing words of his own but his body language spoke volumes to her. He seemed almost afraid that she hadn't loved him. His arms tightened around her and his lips touched her forehead.

"You are mine. I will never give you up." He said after a moment of silence was shared between them. Cephera didn't know why but the way he spoke those words were not in a way that made her feel like a possession. She felt almost honoured by them. Perhaps it was because it was Loki who spoke them and he didn't strike her as the kind of man to spout love sonnets to her. Perhaps this was his way of telling her he cared in return. She didn't really care what he truly meant she tilted her head up once more and kissed him again. Every time their lips met it was soft kisses. They were not the kind of kisses that were filled with lust but a kiss shared between two people who just enjoyed the intimate touch. A way of communicating without words.

**Tada! Development! NOT THE END!**

**Please review! :D**

- Benfan 1: I'm glad to here the visualize are easy to dream up. :)

- Twifan 1987: haha. Mud covered gods is kinda sexy.

- Exploding Sushi 15: hahaha. Naughty stuff in the tower...you read my mind.

- Celestial Wolves: yay! Happy you enjoyed it!

- Spazz 123: you're welcome and I'm honoured you feel close to the story or has helped you in some fashion!

- Gfor098: I will not be going into too much detail should Loki and Cephera have children. You will however love my next fic as it will go in deeply with Loki as a dad! So keep your eyes open for the continuation of 'When I first met you'. It was the second runner up on my poll. When this fic finishes that one will start though I may take a week off first. Lol. As for running out of ideas sometimes I hit points of writers block where I know I have certain things I need to address but no idea how to fill in time to get there without doing unrealistic jumps of time. This was one of those times. But I do have more large things to occur before this fic ends.

- Mama J Marie: thanks so much. I'm glad you like my work! *happy dance*

- Doctor Loki Love: good luck on your schooling my darling! Loki is finally opening his eyes to the life around him. He's not holing himself up inside his mind and his pride anymore.

- Reneemm: the brother dynamic changed because of earth really. Thor realized Loki wasn't just a pushover.

- 88 Dragon 06: haha. Yeah I thought the mud idea would be amusing. :P

- Loki's Dreamer: they are totally working as a couple. They are getting better.

- Akera Writer of the Night: hahaha. On my. Animal like person. Good idea though.

- Poodle Warriors: it was. : D


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Truth

Loki was wishing he hadn't agreed to have lunch with both Cephera and Shay. He sat at the table with only the two of them while Shay was going on about her new 'boyfriend' Cephera called him. A Midgardian term for a significant other. Loki was glad Shay was happy and had found someone who seemed to respect her. It wasn't the first man she spoke of with such enthusiasm but Loki did hope it worked out. However, this kind of conversation was not Loki's cup of tea. In fact the only thing helping him not get a headache was the wine.

He hadn't spent any quality time with Shay since she had ended their affair. In a way it had put a wedge between them as he did, in some ways, feel like she abandoned him for Cephera. He didn't feel that way anymore but there was that awkward feeling still there. Perhaps it was because life had changed so much. Everyone was moving on with their own separate lives. Thor was struggling to save his fading relationship with Jane and had been gone for a week to Midgard in an attempt to rekindle something.

In his absence Odin had called Loki to the throne room to have him attempt to reintegrate within the politics surrounding the throne. Loki felt there was more to Odin's sudden suggestions but Loki had stayed for each meeting. He always enjoyed the political part of ruling. A lot of thought went into the decisions made there and Loki had always been a thinker.

The progression between himself and his wife was drastic in its change since the day she was thrown from her horse. Loki no longer saw each day they spent time together as a way to get to know her he saw them as opportunities to stay at her side and enjoy life with her as part if it. It would always be a working relationship. As far as Loki was concerned every relationship was under construction as there were news things to learn about the other person as you grew together.

Cephera was part of him and his life. He didn't just wake everyday and decide to spend time with her. He woke everyday looking forward to those things. When their one year anniversary rolled around they hadn't celebrated it because as far as either of them was concerned their lives together began not during their vows but that first night Loki had finally consummated their marriage and opened his eyes.

Everything during that year since had been wonderful with a few fights in-between. Loki had finally gotten to teach Cephera how to ride and together they had races across the fields. Cephera never got a chance to saddle up Spirit but she enjoyed the fact that during their races Spirit would race beside them. Cephera was content with a palace horse but she never stopped trying to calm her own.

Her magic skills were improving according to the teacher he had brought in though she would never become a master of magic. Loki didn't care. He had his own magic to protect her with. Even though all was going well there were still things in his life that he had not shared with her or anyone for that matter. And it was only a matter of time before they would come to light.

(Cephera)

Cephera eyed her turn on the chess board and then finally made her move. She had been bringing games in from earth that her and her sister enjoyed playing for something new for him and her to do. The first game she brought in had been Jenga. He hated it claiming it took no real skill to deduct which pieces to take. He insisted if she was to continue this 'game night' she needed to produce games meant to intrigue the mind. So of course she brought in chess.

Cephera herself didn't like chess and always lost to him. It was like he played it with ease and it almost irritated her but not quite. Tonight she was distracted. She had a question that had been bothering her since she had been bringing games home. Tonight she was trying to gain the courage to ask him.

"Why did you attack Midgard?" She finally asked. Loki looked up from his move on the chess board.

"Because it's a realm of unorganized chaos. I planned to put it back to order, to rule the people." He answered looking back down to choose his next move.

"Loki.." She said forcing him to look back up at her. "You spent so much of our beginning shunning me for being human, I'm sorry, I don't believe you when you say you wished to rule them. To save them from themselves by subjugating them as a king." Loki stared into her eyes as if trying to stare her down and then sat back in his chair. He then stood with his hands clasped at his sides and looked out the closed balcony door windows.

"You're right." He said without looking at her. "I have told not a sole why I really did what I did." Loki said. "Perhaps it's time I did." Loki turned a fraction and looked over his shoulder to her. "As my wife you are bound to keep what I say to yourself." He said to her almost in a warning.

"Like husband wife confidentiality? Would you like me to sign a non-disclosure agreement?" She joked. Loki gave a slight smirk but it faded quickly as he seemed to prepare his tale.

"I did it because I had to." He admitted. "I was forced to do so."

"Forced?" Cephera inquired her eyes pinned on him but he'd gone back to looking outside. She could see his tense shoulders and a part of her felt bad for making him relive whatever it was he had been hiding.

"Best to start at the beginning." He said. "When I fell from the Byfrost I wasn't sure what would happen. Even with my magic my fate was uncertain. I floated for what seemed like forever in nothingness until my magic found a pathway hidden among the darkness. I followed it and landed on a bleak rock of a realm." Loki growled the last part.

"Loki, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready." She said quickly worried this might be too much for him.

"It was there I came across the 'Others'." He continued as if she had said nothing at all. "At first I thought I could smooth talk my way around them. Use them to my own advantage. By then all I wanted was to return to Asgard and fix the problems both myself and Thor had started."

Cephera shifted in her chair an unease settling in her stomach. "As I tried to weave words of offers and deals with these people they played along. Led me to see their leader, Thanos." Loki paused. "Until that point in my life I thought of myself as an almighty warrior. A god, untouchable and above all others that were not Asgardian. I thought myself infallible." Loki growled at his own arrogance. "I feared nothing outside my own universe until I met Thanos. He made me an offer. One I outright refused." Cephera licked her dry lips.

"Loki..." She began but he held up his hand for her to stay quiet.

"He gave me a chance to rethink my decision. When I wouldn't change my mind that's when the torture began. I'd been in battles. I'd been harmed in many of them but I know now I was seriously over protected. Nothing prepared me for the horrors I was put through. Physically, mentally." Loki shivered. "He would visit me day after day to see if I had changed my mind but I had not. But what Thanos didn't know was that even through the pain I was plotting. I was doing what I do best and listening to every one around me and thinking of a way to trick them." Loki turned then and his green eyes fell to Cephera.

Cephera's heart was pounding and her breathing heavy as she listened to her husband. The manner in which he spoke of the torture sent her chills and she didn't dare ask how he was tortured. "Finally I devised a plan." He smirked. "I agreed to the offer but only if my needs were met and everything I felt I needed would be provided. Thanos agreed to everything I asked for giving the word to the 'Others' to make sure I got what I needed. He wanted the tesseract and so that's why I ended up on Midgard. The change of mind he thought I had was based on my need to rule that race. But I knew that if I played my cards right I would gain the attentions of Asgard." Loki paced a second before stopping.

"I grabbed the tesseract as per the plan but from there I was in the dark. I had to make my moves perfect as I was being watched through the staff given to me. They were always in my head and the power the staff wielded using the tesseract sometimes clouded my mind. It was difficult to stay on course for myself but I managed. I was running blind at first. Using the humans to prepare the tesseract to bring my army to Midgard but I needed a way to destroy the army. I never planned to give the tesseract to Thanos." Loki explained.

"So if you went in blind you obviously ended up with another plan." Cephera finally said.

"I did. By way of a human actually. I may view humans as weak creatures but there are a select few who drew my interest. Agent Barton gave me information that I found potential in. I manipulated the humans like a chess board, even Thor moved how I needed. I continued on my seemingly loyal path to Thanos while the group now known as the avengers did my job for me. It couldn't have gone better. There were hiccups of course but in the end I got what I wanted. I was brought back to Asgard." Loki stopped to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Odin might have understood, he might have never put you in prison." Cephera couldn't fathom what Loki was thinking once he returned home.

"Cephera when I got back I had already committed crimes against another of the nine realms. Because of me Thor had destroyed the Byfrost and cut off all nine realms from Asgard. War raged everywhere. What I did on Midgard was never solely why I was imprisoned. His making me marry you was his way of trying to make me accept humanity but my crimes on that realm alone were not enough to grant me the imprisonment I did get." Loki paused. "It's only been recently that I realize that."

"So in a way I was Odin's punishment for that crime." Cephera said. She didn't feel sad about it like she once had. She'd grown to close to Loki now to worry about it.

"Maybe. It no longer matters."

"What did Thanos want you to do that was so bad you wouldn't help?" Cephera then asked. Loki gave her an appreciative look like he thought she'd forget about it.

"He wanted to use the tesseract to gain access to Asgard. Asgard is home to a vault of many powerful and unique relics. Thanos wanted one of those. But without the tesseract he no longer has a way to enter Asgard." Loki told her.

"Did you ever considering telling Odin that at least? In case anything should happen."

"I'm not sure he would believe me. He may now but back then I think he might have thought I was trying to get off easy. A threat from Thanos is unlikely now. We are safe here." Loki told her moving to her his hand resting to the side of her face.

"One day, tell him. It might become important." Cephera didn't want to push it

"One day." He bent down and kissed her forehead like he did often nowadays.

**STILL NOT THE END! Had to do a time jump. I have decided that this fic is winding down for me. I am tying up some loose ends that need tying before my ending should happen. Should reach at least chapter 30. **

**Review please!**

- Benfan 1: awesome!

- Celestial Wolves: haha I like to take it the extra step in really pulls it all together. :P

- Katarina Lillis: I'm very glad you enjoyed my new addition to the fic. Also they new bond Loki had been creating with Thor. :)

- Exploding Sushi 15: wahoo! So glad you like it.

- Cosplayer Hikari: thank you. I'm sure loki would make a great father should he ever change his mind.

- Twifan 1987: haha yeah had to add that tidbit of smut in there. As for the next fic it's not gonna be quite how you think...but I'm sure you will like it all the same. ;P

- Gfor098: it was cute. :P and I can't wait to see what you think of the next fic.

- Reneemm: oh the feels! Glad you felt them.

- Guest: I was a little confused about the point you were trying to convey in your review about animals. :(

- Loki's Dreamer: he is a romantic in some ways. He certainly has grown attached to her.

- 88 Dragon 06: tower time is going very good. Lol. Yeah her move to jump in the horse was safe in her mind but she didn't realize how much her getting hurt might effect Loki.

- Carlos Diaz: I know you weren't on this chapter at the time but I'm glad your still reading and enjoying!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Taking Chances

Loki sat in Thor's room. It had been a long time since he spent time like this with Thor. There had been many a night he sat there laughing and exchanging stories about recent conquests where woman were concerned. "Do you remember that busty barmaid?" Thor said laughing as Loki did the same. They had both partaken in quite a bit of mead.

"I do. If I recall you had intension of bringing her home and instead she left with Fandral." Loki said chuckled and downing another cup. Loki hadn't felt so free with Thor. He was enjoying himself greatly.

"Yes." Thor said. "The devil he is stealing my women." Thor roared in mock anger before laughing hard and chugging his own mug. He slammed it down and put a hand to his forehead. "Things are no longer the same." Thor said with a certain kind of melancholy. "Look at us. You are happily married, at last I might add, and I have lost the love of my life." Thor could be a very fun drunk or a very sad drunk. It looked as though tonight he would be both.

"Take it as a sign you are meant for a woman of your own kind." Loki told Thor. "It's for the best. Jane would have grown old and died in less then a century of your life and you would have had to watch helplessly." Loki added.

"I did not care. I wanted her by my side no matter those consequence. I loved her for who she was. I would have been happy to make her happy till her dying days." Thor replied. "You would not understand. You don't share the same sentiment as I do regarding humans. Your woman has been gifted." He sighed heavily.

"I understand enough. Before I had actually decided to give Cephera a chance I regarded the fact she was human, not knowing the truth at the time. I too was prepared to have her and care for her until she grew old. Finding out she would grow old with me was a relief after I had sometime to think about it. I may not respect humans. I may think them weak and useless but honestly for a race that only live for as long as they do I must commend the things they do within their life span. But sometimes something's are best left to its natural state. Jane felt she belonged with her own kind and so you must respect her decision and allow her to move on. There is another woman out there for you Thor." Loki said. It must have been the mead talking as Loki wasn't usually so open with his brother in such matters of the heart.

"I know, it's just I love Jane. Like no other woman before her she stole my heart." Thor's shoulders sagged.

"Give it time. I am sure I'll see that cocky heartbreaker return." Loki grinned and filled Thor's cup.

"It looks as though at this rate father will see no grandchildren for a very long time." Thor remarked. Loki didn't comment on this. Children hadn't been something him and Cephera had spoken of since those few years ago when they had that fight about them. They had simply been enjoying life together but lately Loki had been thinking. He loved Cephera, he never told her but he felt she knew it. His love made him feel guilty for denying her the chance to be a mother but Loki saw no other way to handle his trepidation. Though lately he'd been thinking about the options.

She still went into the city once a week to spend time and read to the children in the main square. Seeing her interact with those kids Loki knew she would be marvellous as a mother but he had found no options that made him change his mind. He even thought perhaps they could take in a child not of their own but even that didn't sit well with him. Not once had he spoken of any of this to anyone. He didn't want to raise hopes that he would one day agree to conceive with his wife.

"To the unknown future!" Loki said to Thor filling his cup and toasting. They knocked back another cup each and after a little while Thor came back to his fun drunk side. Eventually the two men ended up scrapping on Thor's floor in a battle between brothers. A friendly drunken battle. When loki finally went to his room Cephera had waited up for him. He was hours late to bed.

"Loki!" She said surprised by his disheveled state and the bloody wound on his head when himself and Thor had come crashing down into the armoire. The wood had splintered and both men had gotten injuries though neither of them felt it with the adrenaline of the battle and the liquor. "Loki what happened?" She asked him running over to him. Loki swept her off her feet and spun her. She cried out in surprise before he sloppily placed her back on her feet.

"No need for alarm love." He said. "Me and Thor had a brotherly battle." He said smiling. He was bent still holding onto her waist. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who won?" She asked now looking amused but still slightly concerned as she touched the wound on his head.

"Neither of us!" Loki declared. "We both feel asleep on the floor before I woke and came here." He told her. He felt her fingertips touch the bloody open wound and he felt the warmth of her healing. When she retracted her hand he grabbed her hand and kissed those loving digits.

"Thank you." He said to her. She smiled and began to help him out of his clothing. It wasn't long before Loki was in bed held in her arms as he feel into a drunken sleep.

XxX

Loki stood in the doorway peering into the room where Cephera was learning her magic. Every now and then he would watch her himself to see how she was doing. He watched her work her weak magic and smiled. She tried so very hard. He barely remembered getting to his room the night before but he vaguely remembered her touch and the way her magic felt on him.

She turned her head and spotted him. She waved eagerly with a wide smile on her face and he smiled in return. Her teacher gave a respectful bow before snapping her back to work. Loki left her to her spells before he became to much a distraction and as he walked away a strange urge came over him. Loki stopped in his tracks and then after a thoughtful moment he turned to head the other way.

Loki reached his destination and knocked on his mothers chamber doors. Her servant answered and allowed him entrance. "My son." She said lovingly and hugged him.

"Mother I have an odd question for you." He said.

"What troubles you?" She asked hearing the tone he spoke with.

"The little knowledge I know of my heritage has come from bedtime tales told to children. I was wondering if we actually have any literature that has a more accurate detailing of the Jotun race." He said. She paused to cup his face between her palms.

"I was wondering when the day would come that you would want answers." She told him. She let him go and walked across the room. She opened the chest that held her sewing and craft materials and searched right to the very bottom. She pulled out a large heavy book and brought it back to him. "I took this from our libraries when you came to us. I knew one day we would need it and hated to think it might get lost." She said. Loki took the book.

"Thank you." He said. He paused then and hesitated on his next question. "Was I a big baby, for a runt?" Frigga looked him over as if trying to read his reasons for asking but she didn't ask him.

"Actually you were about the size of a normal Asgardian child of your age. In fact Thor had been bigger than you at that age." She told him. Loki nodded and left with a kiss to her cheek and another thank you.

XxX

Loki had been sitting at his rooms desk when Cephera had come in. "It's always exciting to see you watching me as I work with my magic." She told him walking right over and kissing him. He smiled at her.

"I like to check in from time to time." He said.

"What have you been up to all day?" She asked grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table not to far away.

"Research." He replied. Loki rarely kept much from her now though he still had past secrets. Anything new he told her.

"Sounds dull but I guess it depends what you are researching." She replied smiling and then biting into the apple. Loki nodded but said nothing else. He examined her all over. Her small figure forever unchanging as her eating habits and her day to day energy helped keep her that way.

"How well does your healing magic work?" Loki asked her catching her off guard and causing her to look at him with an odd look on her face.

"It's my best magic. I assume it's because I learned it from the same angel who blessed me." She replied clearly confused where this conversation was going.

"Cephera I once told you I would not half a halfbreed child with you. And that your humanity was a problem." She nodded the memory looked to be a sore one as disappointment flashed over her face. "That was only half truths. At the time I was more concerned with limiting questions or even conversations about the topic but lately I have been feeling slightly guilty for allowing you to assume it was all about you." Loki watched her take in his words.

"What do you mean?" She pondered.

"Before I fell from the Byfrost into the abyss I found out I was not actually born Asgardian. As it turns out I am actually a Jotun or frost giant. When I referred to halfbreed I more of meant a half human half frost giant child." He explained.

"So it wasn't me?" She asked her eyes slightly wide.

"Not fully. I do see humans as inferior beings but I also view the Jotuns as monsters. In a way I see myself as a monster. It was how I was raised. All Asgardian children are told horror stories of the war against the frost giants and so coming to find out the truth about who I was confused me."

"You're not a monster." Cephera said.

"I was. I was a monster to you." He told her. "I have changed since then however and now I feel I need further change." He paused thinking of how to word what he wanted to say. "When you brought up children that night I managed to insult you enough to run off, I was not just concerned over half breeds but concerned over what might happen should you become pregnant. I was a runt of my kind and I am not familiar with the actual size of a Jotun baby. There was a chance that carrying such a child would destroy you inside out or perhaps even kill you." Loki was slowly seeing Cephera's face change as she was beginning to realize why he'd asked her his very first question.

"You'd like to have a child?" She said a glossy look in her eyes.

"Would your healing be enough to help you should the child prove to much for your body to birth?" He asked almost hopefully while standing.

"I believe so." She said a strange bubble of laughter mixed with a sob releasing from her throat. Loki swallowed a lump in his throat right before she threw herself in his arms her apple falling to the floor forgotten. Loki held her before detaching her.

"The research I have been doing had to do with the Jotun people. There is not much information of children but there is some. I want you to read it before you make your final decision." He said to her. She shook her head.

"I don't care. I want this. The risk is unknown but I know my healing would allow me to protect myself." She said.

"Cephera you realize if you cannot carry the child to term we may need to decided to terminate." Loki told her. "You must promise me you will not fight against me and try to carry the child further if it means your life." He said holding her by the shoulders.

"I promise. There are ways to take a premature child from the womb before term and they would live. Midgardians do it all the time." She told him. Loki hadn't really thought of Midgard but now that she mentioned it he knew she was right. He knew a lot more about Midgard and their culture than he did about the frost giants.

"Perhaps we can use their technology to our advantage then." He agreed smiling. Perhaps this could work? Maybe, just maybe he could have a family. A real family.

"Doesn't it still bother you that they would be half human half Jotun?" She finally asked.

"No." He said honestly. "All that matters now is our continued happiness and I believe this is something that could add to that should everything go well." Cephera smiled and embraced him again. Loki kept her close for just a moment before sweeping her off her feet into his arms and practically throwing her on the bed. "No time like the present to begin trying." He said to her pouncing on her and making her squeal.

**Wow this chapter just flowed right out of me! Hope you all like it. I love writing this one so much!**

**Review, review! I absolutely love reading what you guys think!**

- Benfan 1: thanks a lot. I always liked to think Loki was manipulated in some ways. I. Not completely convinced he wanted to be a king over humans.

- Exploding Sushi 15: no worries my dear. :P

- Loki's Dreamer: I'm always worried people will get sick of Cephera but she's just as much my muse as Loki and I don't think she'll ever fade from my fics. And it is the first Loki fic where I made an explanation for earth.

- Gfor098: I got the explanation from a bunch of theories floating around and mixed and matched what I thought work well together and made sense. Lol. Happy you liked it!

- Akera Writer of the Night: I see. You've got such a crazy thoughtful mind. Loves it!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Perfect

Cephera was round. To round. Loki thought it every time he lay with his head on her chest and his hand on her rounded belly. Currently Shiaji was curled up on her belly while Loki rubbed the upper portion. Thor was suppose to escort Cephera to Midgard to have an ultrasound and a health check but the past three months Thor had been off realm with Odin trying to resolve some peace keeping issues with other realms. Loki had been oddly left in change with his mother at his side.

Loki was glad Odin trusted him enough now to have left him in this position but Cephera was six months pregnant and without any kind of technology to help determine how large the baby was Loki was more concerned with her than being king. The healers and medics at the palace said she was in good health but Loki felt in desperate need for more confirmed answers. Something more solid that could ease his mind.

He could not leave Asgard to go to Midgard. He was banished from stepping foot there and he didn't want to send her alone and so he waited for Thor's return. Loki watched her belly give small movements from time to time. And gave off a laugh when Shiaji leapt off her belly when he was kicked from below. "It's strong." Loki commented rubbing the area the kick had come from.

"Maybe they." She said. Loki tried not to get hopeful on that topic. The medic told her she could be carrying more than one which would account for her size but Loki was taking no chances with that assumption.

"Maybe." He replied kissing her lips softly. She'd been doing a lot of lying around since she had grown so large. Her feet swelled often and her back ached. She didn't complain though. "I wish Thor would return soon." Loki said after a moment.

"We've still some time." Cephera insisted. She kept telling Loki she felt fine but he was constantly worrying over her. He had Shay stay with her at all times that he could not and when Shay was unavailable it was either his mother or her servant. He checked in at least a dozen times a day to make sure she was ok. Loki had the medic measure her once a week to keep an eye on just how large and fast she was growing. It did concern the medic that the growth was much quicker than anything they had seen. As much as everyone was excited for the child they were also concerned for the health of the mother.

"You have no way to know that. What if tomorrow you wake and the baby is ready to come but cannot be birth normally. Such things as C-sections have never been performed here in Asgard." Loki said to her brushing her bangs off her face.

"I keep telling you why don't we have Sif or some one go to Midgard and bring back a doctor who can show the medics here what to do or do it themselves." Loki shook his head.

"The only people on Midgard we can appeal to is SHIELD but without Thor there would be much to explain. They don't know Sif or the warriors three. We can't just abduct a random doctor to bring to this place." Loki reminded her she sighed but didn't argue further.

"Then if there is truly nothing we can do right now stop complaining about Thor being gone. We must be patient." She said. Loki looked at her. She was right. He was all complaints but no way to resolve them. He would just have to wait and hope nothing happened before Thor's return.

XxX

Another week went by and finally Thor returned with Odin. It would seem peace talks went badly at first but they managed to come to an agreement but only after the original leader of that realm had perished in a battle he began. Thor came to Loki as soon as he was able. "My apologizes brother on my late arrival." He said.

"No matter. Cephera is still well though she needs that visit and soon." Loki said eager to get to the point.

"Let me change my worn clothing and I will take her now." Thor said.

Thor arrived in the room and eyed Cephera not knowing just how she looked. Loki helped her to her feet and found she was having trouble standing. Her feet were to swollen. "Allow me." Thor said picking her up into his arms. He looked to Loki a reassuring look on his face. "I will have her back by the end of the day if I can." Thor told him.

"Whatever needs doing." Loki replied with a nod and a quick kiss to his wife before escorting them all the way to the Byfrost. Letting her out of his sight at that moment had been the hardest thing he had done in a long time.

(Cephera)

Thor brought Cephera to Stark towers. Apparently it was the new headquarters to the Avengers. They took the evaluator up to the top floors. When the doors opened Tony was there to greet them. Or rather to greet Cephera. "Holy hell." He said looking from her face to her belly. "You know when I said all those things to you about being happy with Loki I didn't mean make more of him." He said gesturing to the baby bump. "And I was drunk. No one should listen to me when I'm drink." He insisted.

Cephera only laughed at him. "I need assistance of one of your medics." Thor told him.

"Wrong floor buddy. Two floors down you'll find the medical floor. You're not going to make a mess are you?" Tony asked following Thor as he stepped back on the elevator.

"I certainly hope not." Thor said still holding Cephera in his arms.

"So is this what an aliens baby looks like in a human?" Tony asked poking her belly.

"It's not an alien in the sense that you are speaking of." Cephera said knowingly.

"Does it hurt. I mean it's not gonna jump out through your belly and eat us?" Tony asked her stepping back like she was a ticking bomb.

"Nothing like that." She said shaking her head. She found Tony amusing. Something about his words sounded playful, teasing even.

"Cephera says you can view what's inside her?" Thor said to Tony in a hopeful tone.

"You bet big fella." Tony said. "Though I'll admit we don't have many pregnant women come here. Usually it's a hospital." Tony confessed. "You're just lucky I outfitted this place with everything since moving the Avengers in." Tony smiled proudly.

"Good. I am glad." Thor replied all seriously. Tony eyed him but said nothing.

"So what's the problem really?" Tony asked.

"The baby within me is growing faster than most children. It could be twins but if it's not then I may need the child removed before it becomes to large to sustain it." Cephera explained. She left out the frost giant part. It was a need to know kind of thing.

"I see." Tony said looking at her belly again. The doors opened with a ding and Tony escorted them down the hall a short ways. "We only have two of these machines." He told them. Thor set Cephera down on a bed as an in house doctor came to their assistance. "Friends of mine. See to it she gets the best care available." He said but didn't leave.

They prepped Cephera in ways Thor was unfamiliar with but he didn't interfere. They all gathered round as the doctor slid the device over Cephera's stomach to see just what grew inside.

(Loki)

Thor returned much sooner than Loki thought he would but when he met up with him near the throne room hallway he stopped. Cephera was not with him. "Come brother." Thor said instantly stalling Loki from speaking first. "We must seek permission to allow you to go to Midgard at once." Thor declared.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Nothing is wrong in a bad way but trust me when I say all will be answered when we get there." Loki hated to keep quiet but he followed Thor to see Odin. After a small amount of deliberation Loki was given permission to go to earth but he was to be declawed so to speak. His magic was sealed as was his inhuman strength. It was to give the humans ease while he was present. Loki didn't care what he had to do. Thor was being secretive regarding his wife and Loki was more than nervous.

Entering Stark tower Loki felt a sense of nostalgia but it faded quickly as they reached the medical floor. Stark was present which irritated Loki. "Don't break anything." Tony warned Loki.

"Don't tempt me." Loki replied with a sly grin.

"Stop that and get in here." Cephera called. Loki ignored Starks stare as Loki entered her room. Cephera was safely led on a bed her belly still plump.

"Are you unwell?" He asked her coming to her side quickly.

"No. Loki I carry only one child. The doctor says it's developed enough to remove now but further growth would be dangerous." She told him. "I'm giving birth today loki." She told him. Loki looked up to Thor as if to confirm it was true. He nodded and Loki looked to Cephera again. "I need your strength my love. I cannot give birth normally. They will be required to cut me open to retrieve the child." She continued. "I've refused the anesthetic Loki. With it in my system I wouldn't be able to feel to heal myself properly." She said. Loki knew it was important to her to heal without scaring. She had told him before this was what she wanted in case they should try for another child.

"I will not leave your side." He assured her. She smiled at him but she did look afraid. To stay completely alert through this would be agonizing and Loki felt worried for her sanity.

XxX

Nothing could prepare Loki for how he felt as Cephera clasped his hand as she bared the pain of being opened up. She yelled her agony clutching her teeth together at times and breathing heavily. Loki did what he could to speak to her and soothe her but there was not much to be done. Nothing stopped her cries of pain until a wail rang through the room echoing off the walls.

Cephera held her breath and cried. Loki had been knelt beside her until then. He stood to look at his child while Cephera used the last remaining energy she had to heal her incision. Her body mended slowly which concerned him but she seemed well enough a small smile creeping over her face before she nodded and closed her eyes. For a moment Loki's heart stilled but her chest rose and fell and the doctor checked her vitals as his child was cleaned up.

It all felt very surreal. Cephera now passed out on the bed. The cries of their child just across the room. Loki felt he was in a dream and yet he knew it all to be so real. "Loki." Thor's voice brought him out of his trance and Loki turned now to the nurse who was coming his way. A bundle in her arms.

"It's the first time I every saw an alien baby." She said looking a little embarrassed but amazed. Loki reached out and took the child from her. "It's a boy." He was told. Loki peered down at his son. He looked like any other newborn aside from his obviously larger than usual size and the marking that littered his soft white skin. Raised marks like those Loki possessed when he had once turned Jotun. It seemed some of his frost giant traits came through.

Loki had his son cradled in one arm and touched his fingers to the marks along his sons forehead. He had a small patch of dark hair and his mothers eyes though his eyes held no pupils. Just round violet orbs. Loki watched his son stare back at him and thought how perfect he was.

**Not sure if tomorrow is the last chapter or not. Might add one more beforehand. :)**

**Thanks for all the continued support and the mega awesome reviews! **

- Twifan 1987: Loki as a father will be nice.

- Vulcaniumx: lol. I loved your awwww. :)

- Exploding Sushi 15: haha sorry now girl. Lol. I wanted a boy. Tee hee

- Celestial Wolves: hope you liked it!

- Loki's Dreamer: I haven't had kids in stories in length for a while and alas still not for a long while. But the next fic is all about Loki being a daddy. Lol

- Gfor098: as those children you speak of are created between a frost giant sorceress, Angrboða and Loki I have no intention of making them belong to Cephera...unless of course there as spell involved or something crazy.

- Benfan 1: he has grown indeed!

- Akera Writer of the Night: you're are so totally adorable. :)

-88 Dragon 06: I thought the drunkeness would be a cute moment for the brothers.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Family (Epilogue)

Loki was sat with his legs propped up, his feet flat on the cushioned window seat. Between his legs sat Cephera with her back leaned against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while she cradled their son to her breast. It had been two weeks since she had delivered their child on earth and to everyone's relief their son, Leif, was grown enough to not need further medical care.

Loki had forgone changing his son to look like an Asgardian. Somehow he felt it best to allow him to choose when he was older. Cephera said she was proud of Loki for that. She was glad he accepted his son no matter how he looked. Now meanwhile his look was unique in a very eye catching and interesting way. Everyone who saw Leif seemed to be taken in by his eyes and no one seemed to care about his markings.

Loki couldn't be happier with the family he had created. Already he was looking forward to more but he hadn't said anything to Cephera. She had her hands full, literally, with Leif and so Loki would he patient to continue their family later on. She was humming right now sitting between his legs while Leif drank his fill. He would be a big child and Loki hoped he wouldn't be to big.

He had a family. If anyone asked him two years ago if this would be possible he would have been against it all. But after Loki finally opened his eyes to his wife everything else seemed to fall into place. Best decision he had made in a very long time.

XxX

Cephera often told Loki that children were like sponges and that they absorb everything. Within the first year of Leif's life loki made sure to put that saying to the test and made sure to read to him the basics of magic. Loki wanted very much for his son to learn the things he had learned. To educated him as early as possible. He was showing signs of magical talent. Cephera's favourite part of the night was listening to Loki read to his son.

Loki thought that the older he grew the more and more his son looked like him. By Leif's third year of life Cephera was carrying their second child and this one seemed to be much smaller than Leif. Already at three years old Leif was taller than all other children his age and quite strong.

Loki now enjoyed showing his son how to preform small spells along with how to properly treat potion ingredients. When night time rolled around Leif would lay in their bed and put an ear to his mothers belly. He was fascinated by the fact that there was another person growing inside her and would look at her belly and say "come visit me." The first time he had said it Cephera had smiled so wide with a giggle. She sat up and hugged her son and reminded him it wouldn't be long but he had to be patient.

Thor was forever the doting uncle. He spent a lot of time playing with Leif and even had begun to show him how to hold a sword, using the wooden swords of course. Loki had never thought him and Thor would re-awaken their brotherly relationship but it had happened. Thor talked often about when he became king, Loki would be his advisor. Thor insisted that together they could rule Asgard like no other person or people before it. Odin didn't interfere with this idea. Loki still held a grudge toward Odin but they had come to stand on common ground.

It seemed children changed many things. Shay remained a close friend to both Loki and Cephera. Getting to know Leif and commenting how much he reminded her of Loki. Everyone said that. Loki was proud of it. As it turned out Shay's relationship was still going strong. She was happy and Loki was glad he hadn't completely ruined her chances at happiness. His mother had been right Loki had been very selfish when all this began. He had been only taking into account how he felt and not how his actions would harm others.

Thor was still searching for that special someone but his feelings for Jane dwindled over time and he once more enjoyed the single life. Conquest were anew and sometimes Thor would tease Loki for having no option to taste other women but in truth Loki didn't want to. He could but Cephera meant to much now and really one female was enough to handle.

Their second child came late night and unexpectedly. Cephera was in the right condition to deliver on her own and she birthed a normal sized baby girl. Sigfinna they named her but she was mostly called Sig. Leif was overjoyed and alarmed at the same time. Overjoyed to meet his baby sister and alarmed by her ear breaking wails. "Don't cry, don't cry." He repeated to her while Cephera rocked her gently until Sig fell asleep. Loki watched both his children fall asleep a top their mother. Cephera half sat up looking down happily as she held their new born cradled in her arms and Leif had curled up on her legs.

For now Loki was content to wait until the two children he had were older before attempting another but there would be another. When Leif was five he decided to sit his son down and explain to him about the marks on his and his sisters skin. His sister had the same puckered marks only her eyes were your average green with her black pupils. Loki had decided when Leif was born that one day he would tell him about his frost giant heritage. Loki himself had been doing a vast amount of research on the race he never wanted to he a part of. He found out many things that he found interesting.

Leif always knew he was different and he didn't seem upset to find out why. Instead he seemed more determined to learn more. He was like both his mother and father for that. Loki always enjoyed learning new things and Cephera always tried to do her best in her teachings. It was a good quality to have. With Thor's help Leif was becoming quite the little warrior though he didn't seem as enthusiastic about potions but he loved magic. It was over all a good combination for the battlefield.

For Sig she developed magic late. She was six before she performed her first bit of magic and Loki was more than glad she could. Loki was no longer so picky regarding teaching magic. Cephera and his two children spent time with him every night before bed to learn what he knew. Life couldn't have turned out better. Loki had everything he wanted and also things he never thought he'd have. Everything he had been angry about, everything he held grudges over no longer seemed important as time moved on. Loki had learned to let go of the past and enjoy the future. You only get one chance at the future and he would make the best of it with his family. He never would have thought an arranged marriage could yield such extraordinary results.

~ The End.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I really enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day, everyday! Thanks for all those followers and people who favorited this story or me in general. Reviews or no reviews I really do love you all! It's been a crazy ride!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be taking a week off from writing to get my mind together for my next fix. For those who don't know I am continuing my One Shot fic called 'When I First Met You'. If you haven't read the one shot it will soon be chapter one so feel free to read between now and Oct 29 2013. On Tuesday, Oct 29th I will be posting chapter two of that fic. Please join me for more Loki and Cephera fun. A different fic with a different way for the two of them to meet! **

Coming soon to Fanfiction on Oct 29th 2013:

When I First Met You

Loki first met Cephera 200 years ago during a one night stand. Loki is eventually reunited with Cephera only to find out he has two twin children from their one and only meeting those 200 years ago. Now Loki has to deal with the consequences of betraying Asgard and attacking Midgard and also the fact he is a father. (Set during the avengers movie timeline. The events of Thor 2 will not be implemented into this fic at anytime)

Review:

- Cosplayer Hikari: I had Cephera have twins in a previous fic and wanted to do something different. :D I feel the love!

- Twifan 1987: it was. :)

- Fallen Autumn Leaves: lophera baby...him an odd ring to it. Lol. But year totally cute.

- Poodle Warriors: I'd like to see them address it in Thor 2 but I doubt it. :( baby thoughts is always fun. Gotta love the baby feels.

- Lorna Roxen: :) the feels!

- Mama J Marie: I have no children but maybe someday. I actually has to do research sometime when writing kids cause I'm the youngest and never spent much time around babies. So glad you like!

- Benfan 1: Daddy Loki is a nice thought.

- Loki's Dreamer: :P mini Loki! Fun times!

- Strange love 9: he is indeed!

- Shattered Soul 37: he is very happy! Quite the development from his previous state of mind.

- Gfor098: I had to look up names. I decided to go for a Norse name. :) I won't use the names from the myths because those children have mothers that are not Cephera and I didn't want my mix them with her.

- Akera Writer of the night: yeah I always try to make some differences between fics. It's fun doing new things.

- Reneemm: he was so cute!

- Carlos Diaz III: thanks! Happy you liked!

- Ssmuggle: I'm very happy to hear you love my fic! I do so hope you find a liking for another of my fics...or all of them. Lol

- 88 Dragon 06: Loki's worries shows how much he cares! Such a big change for him.


End file.
